Promesa de Amor Eterno
by ElizabethSullivan21
Summary: Fic participante del #FestEreri2017/ Hace mucho tiempo atrás, los titanes eran una especie demoníaca que atormentaban a las demás, por ello la familia real Jaeger, que son hombres lobos decidieron acabar con ellos con ayuda de un ser único en poderes. Pero cometieron un error ya que volvieron a la vida y se vengarán con la ayuda de un omega vampiro llamado Levi /ERERI/OMEGAVERSE/AU
1. La desgracia toca la puerta

_**#FestEreri2017**_

 _ **¡Estoy de regreso! Con un fic Ereri que participa en el FanFest anunciado arriba, antes de que inicien a leer debo anunciarles lo que puede contener el fic**_

 _ **1)Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mi, si no a su respectivo creador Hajime Isayama. Simplemente agarré sus personajes para crear este fic**_

 _ **2)Universo Alternativo, aquí los personajes pueden ser ángeles,híbridos o demonios**_

 _ **3)Es un omegaverse y en un futuro tal vez tenga smut o lemon**_

 _ **Eso es todo ahora pueden disfrutar del fic en paz y tranquilidad**_

" _ **Promesa de Amor Eterno"**_

 _ **...La desgracia toca la puerta...**_

\- ¡Por favor cumple mi deseo! - Un hombre de pelo castaño con orejas y cola de lobo se encontraba desesperado - ¡Salva a la humanidad! - Suplicaba de rodillas a esa mujer de pelo negro y tez pálida

\- Esta bien – Aceptaba la mujer en un suspiro pero antes de que el hombre empezará a agradecerle empezó hablar de nuevo – Dentro de unos años aparecerá un heredero de mi especie, que traerá la paz entera si todos ustedes están unidos pero si llega a ser lo contrario iniciará una nueva desgracia que no podrán controlar

\- ¡Esta bien! - Aceptaba sin pensar en las consecuencias del futuro - ¡Muchas gracias por aceptar nuestro deseo! - De esa forma se sentenció nuevamente la humanidad

 _ **...**_

Hace muchos años los humanos ya no son nada comunes ni tan mortales debido a que una pareja que salvo a la humanidad de la raza demoníaca "Titanes", dejaron claro que Ángeles,Demonios y Humanos podían enamorarse mutuamente ya no existía el tabú para el enamoramiento entre ellos. Ocasionando que se crearan tres nuevas clases en la humanidad entera.

Los Alfas, son los primeros en la jerarquía debido a su sangre y de ser de raza pura,viven originalmente en el Paraíso o en el Inframundo. Los Betas, son los ángeles o demonios híbridos capaces de vivir en los tres mundos sin obtener problema alguno. Por último se encontraban Los Omegas, son muy pocos y último en la jerarquía de poder pero aún así son de sangre y raza pura además de ser los únicos en poder controlar muy bien sus aspectos físicos haciendo creer a simple vista ser betas.

Los tres mundos son completamente distintos y con ambientes especificados para cada raza, son tres razas. Los Ángeles, seres que son únicamente Alfas u Omegas mayormente son conformados por personas capaces de ser Aves,Sirenas,Tengus y Dioses. Los Híbridos conformados completamente por los betas, capaces de ser Conejos,Tigres,Leones,Monos,Serpientes,entre otros. Por último Los Demonios seres conformados únicamente por los Alfas y Omegas, además son seres capaces de ser Vampiros,Hombres Lobos,Brujos,Titanes,entre otros

Se creía de la existencia de un ser más fuerte que los mismos Reyes de cada raza angelical, híbrida o demoníaca. Puede traer la paz al mundo o la desgracia misma. La última vez que apareció fue por el deseo de un ser más poderoso que los Titanes, ayudo a toda la humanidad pero antes de irse nuevamente lanzo una maldición a la humanidad entera. Este ser podía ser un Alfa o un Omega con el poder de transformarse en cualquier raza existente con un poder incansable para todos. La mayoría cree es ese ser es un solo mito, que en realidad no existe

Los que confirmar su existencia son la raza demoníaca Hombres Lobos, sus reyes son Grisha Jaeger y Carla Jaeger, sus antepasados llamaron a ese ser y le pidieron el deseo tan anhelado por todos, salvar a todos con una fuerza mayor a esos seres. El ayudo a la familia real, Los Jaeger a salvar a toda la humanidad. Pero los demás no le creen nada dejando eso en el simple olvido

 _ **...**_

Pasaron años y la Familia Real de la raza de los Hombres Lobos, Los Jaeger trajeron una bendición, un niño acaba de nacer, el príncipe heredero por fin había aparecido. Eren Jaeger, un bebé fuerte de ojos esmeraldas,piel no tan pálida, un alfa demoníaco con filosas garras y colmillos además de unas orejas peludas y una gran cola característica de un hombre lobo

Todos los de raza Hombres Lobos festejaron ese treinta de marzo el nacimiento de su príncipe con emoción y alegría. Deseándole lo mejor al que sería el Rey en un futuro

\- Amor todos aman al bello Eren – Carla Jaeger, una mujer lobo de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, estaba con una gran sonrisa al ver en la sala real a todos sus súbditos festejando el nacimiento de su hijo

\- Así es, Eren será amado por todos sus súbditos – Grisha Jaeger, un hombre lobo de pelo castaño largo y ojos del mismo color cubiertos por unos lentes

\- Mi Eren será el mejor Rey que podrá tener esta especie demoníaca – Afirmaba con seguridad la Reina de todos mientras miraba al pequeño en sus brazos que le sonreía con total amor

 _ **...**_

Eren Jaeger se encontraba con un puchero decorando su rostro a los seis años tenía que conocer a quien sería su futura pareja. Él a su corta edad no quería comprometerse con nadie, aún no pensaba en gobernar y ya lo estaban comprometiendo

\- Quita esa cara mi amor – Hablaba su madre mientras caminaba delante de él

\- ¿Acaso a ti te gustaría comprometerte tan joven? - Preguntó obstinado a su madre

\- Ya hablamos de esto Eren, tienes que casarte con ese reino para unir fuerzas – Dictaba su madre un poco molesta por la actitud de su hijo

\- ¡Yo no deseo gobernar! - Exclamaba molesto – Si fuera mi decisión no gobernaría nunca

\- Eso dices ahora – Se paro al frente de la puerta que los llevaba al patio trasero del castillo – Pronto entenderás la razón de gobernar este reino

Los guardias les abrieron las puertas dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de pelo negro largo que le llegaba hasta las caderas,sus ojos eran grises que podían caer en el mismo abismo en ellos, usaba un gran vestido de color blanco con rojo además de tener sus labios perfectamente carmesís hermosos para cualquier hombre, sus oídos eran puntiagudos que eran tapados un poco por algunos mechones negros. Se encontraba jugando con lo que a su parecer era una niña de pelo largo de igual modo de color negro, sus ojos era verde oliva y pequeños, sus oídos eran puntiagudos lo que significaba que era una vampira. Bueno en realidad todo el cuerpo de esa niña era pequeño pareciera que tuviera alrededor de dos años apenas pero su mamá afirmó antes que su pareja tendría la misma edad que él.

Su mamá saludo a la señora como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, sus oídos no escuchaban ruido alguno debido a que su mente estaba en otro mundo teniendo la mirada fija en esa joven niña y un poco tímido se acerco a él

\- Ho-Hola me llamo Eren Jaeger – Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con total determinación al recorrer el bello cuerpo de la niña

\- Ya lo sabia mocoso – La voz de su prometida era tierna pero dura no el importaba el insulto sus ojos estaban fascinados con esa belleza - ¿Qué tanto me miras?

\- ¡ERES LINDO! - Grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambas mujeres voltearan a verlo sorprendidas mientras que la joven niña se sonrojaba

\- Eres un idiota – Dijo por lo bajo completamente apenada

Antes de proponerle jugar un rayo cayo del cielo fuertemente creando un gran temblor en todo el Inframundo mientras se escuchaban los gritos de todos diciendo "Un titán". Ambas madres se alarmaron pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo un titán inmenso lleno de pelo agarro la madre de su prometida

\- ¡MADRE,MADRE,MADRE! - La pequeña gritaba desesperada mientras corría a dirección de su madre

\- ¡NO VENGAS! ¡ALEJATE DE AQUÍ! - La madre gritaba mientras sus ojos cambiaban a rojo ocasionando un temblor en su hija por completo y las lágrimas decoraron su rostro al ver como ese titán la partió por la mitad tirando el cadáver por ambos lados

La niña cayó de rodillas mientras intentaba creer que todo era mentira alguna - ¡Ven! - Carla agarró la mano de la joven para empezar a correr con ella pero fue inevitable el titán agarro una de sus piernas y con su fuerza lanzó a la joven a brazos de su hijo

\- ¡MAMÁ! - Ahora era Eren el gritaba por lo que estaba pasando justo al frente de sus ojos

\- ¡VAYANSE AMBOS DE AQUÍ, AHORA! - Eren se negaba a obedecer pero sintió la pequeña mano sujetar la suya mientras empezaban a correr, los guardias salían del castillo para pelear contra esa especie demoníaca pero por lo que podía Eren mirar de reojo tenían el mismo destino, morir.

Casi lo lograban pero al llegar a la entrada empezaron las sirvientas a gritar - ¡Secuestran al príncipe! - Algunos guardias que estaban cerca agarraron a Eren para separarlo a la fuerza de aquel ser

\- ¡Eren! - Lo agarraba de la mano con fuerza - ¡No me dejes, Eren!

Fue inevitable los guardias lo empujaron de una patada llevándose a Eren mientras aparecían más titanes y destrozaban todo el lugar. Aquella persona quedó sola en el mundo, su madre había muerto y quien sería su esposo en un futuro lo quitaron de sus manos dejándolo afueras del castillo observando como todos huían, como todos se escondían por que esos titanes se acercaban

Ya no importaba nada, todos huían la desgracia de hace mucho tiempo atrás se estaba volviendo a repetir era una pesadilla para todos, cuando por fin pensaron que eran libres la triste realidad los golpeo en la cara. Esos seres volvieron aparecer para destrozar todo como antes

\- _"¿Quién es el culpable de esto?"_ \- Todos pasaban por su lado y lo veían mientras seguían corriendo a un lugar seguro muchos guardias y guerreros estaban intentando pelear contra ellos pero era inevitable

El mismo titán que mato a su madre se encontraba a su lado justo ahora viéndolo fijamente para agacharse y disminuir la gran diferencia de altura, aunque sea un poco

\- ¿Eres el hijo de la mujer vampiro? - Solamente pudo asistir con la cabeza que importaba ya si moría

\- Te encontré – Anunciaba con total alegría lo agarro con su inmensa mano con un poco de suavidad pero sin quitar la fuerza mientras gritaba igual que un mono para llamar la atención del resto de los titanes que voltearon a verlo y empezaron a andar escapando de ese lugar

Mientras por la ventana del castillo pudo escuchar los gritos de aquel niño - ¡No! ¡Te encontraré! - Era Eren se encontraba sujetado por los guardias para que no regresara a ese infierno, pudo sentir sus lágrimas recorrer su rostro mientras estiraba su brazo en donde estaba Eren - ¡Eren, Eren, Eren!

El pobre niño lobo tuvo que dejar de gritar pues ya no le salía voz alguna además de que esos seres se lo habían llevado perdiéndolo de su vista

\- Príncipe – Una mujer miraba como el niño solo sollozaba con la mirada perdida

\- Mataron a mi madre – Empezaba a relatar en voz baja pero audible – Mataron a su madre – Sus ojos se encontraban brillando de un hermoso ámbar lleno de odio puro – Y se llevaron a mi pareja – Puso sus manos en la madera de la ventana mientras gruñía sacando sus pequeños colmillos – Los mataré, mataré a cada uno de ellos ¡Pagarán la osadía de regresar a humillarnos de esta forma!

\- Príncipe debe calmarse – La sirvienta se acerco para abrazarlo – Usted debe cuidar de este reino, la familia Jaeger acabó con ellos una vez y si es posible volverán hacerlo – Lo apretó un poco más – Debe convertirse en el Jaeger más fuerte de su familia y matar a esos seres

\- Lamentarán el día que pensaron que pueden asesinar y destrozarnos – Gruño molesto – Yo Eren Jaeger no descansaré hasta matar al último de ellos y recuperar a mi pareja

 _ **...**_

En otro lado del Inframundo muy escondido se podía apreciar un niño encerrado con una cadena sujetando su tobillo izquierdo profundamente dormido. Pero abrió sus ojos al escuchar el canto de los pájaros al colocarse por la ventana de su habitación mientras entraba un hombre de pelo rubio y usaba lentes

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Le entregó una bandeja con pan y agua – Debes tener hambre o sed llevas durmiendo por dos días

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Se arrinconó a su cuerpo mientras lo miraba con furia

\- Soy tu dueño – Aclaro mientras le sujetaba la mejilla – Todo de ti me pertenece – Sonrió al ver la cara de odio del niño – Si quieres ser libre debes obedecerme al pie de la letra

\- Eres un maldito imbécil – Lo insultaba completamente molesto - ¿Quién te hace pensar que te obedeceré?

\- El simple hecho que borré tus recuerdos – Eso lo dejo en blanco y duro minutos para intentar recordar quien era pero fue en vano lo único que recordaba era una mujer acariciándole el pelo mientras llegaba un niño de pelo castaño y ojos esmeraldas

\- Tu nombre es Levi – Anunciaba mientras el niño lo observaba esperando más – Si quieres saber tu apellido, ya sabes que hacer

Lo soltó para irse de ese lugar dejando solo al niño con la bandeja de comida mientras gruñía de frustración

 _ **...Continuara...**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 1, esperó les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	2. Primer movimiento

_**#FestEreri2017**_

 _ **¡ACTUALIZACIÓN! Antes que nada leer las advertencias**_

 _ **1)Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mi, si no a su respectivo creador Hajime Isayama. Simplemente agarré sus personajes para crear este fic**_

 _ **2)Universo Alternativo, aquí los personajes pueden ser ángeles,híbridos o demonios**_

 _ **3)Es un omegaverse y en un futuro tal vez tenga smut o lemon**_

 _ **Eso es todo ahora pueden disfrutar del fic en paz y tranquilidad**_

 _ **..."Primer movimiento"..**_

Los titanes se habían ido del lugar dejándolo completamente destrozado en el castillo, en el reino por fin había llegado el Rey de la especie de su viaje con el amo del mundo observando las ruinas de todo con desespero bajo del carruaje para adentrarse en el castillo buscando a su familia encontrando solamente a su hijo en posición fetal mirando el vacío

\- ¿Eren? - El castaño mayor se acercó al pequeño que elevó su mirada al progenitor - ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde ésta tu madre?

El niño solo frunció el ceño en molestia – Mamá murió en manos de un titán – Gruño en clara molestia – Ellos destrozaron y asesinaron a muchos

El castaño mayor abrazo al niño mientras susurraba cosas por lo bajo. Eren solo pudo escuchar una frase de varias que dijo su padre - _**"¿Está es la maldición de ella?"**_

Por orden del rey varias que se quedaron sin hogar se hospedarían en el castillo hasta reparar los daños, para su buena suerte solamente asesinaron a varias personas y solo una pequeña cantidad de casas y tiendas. Todo fue reparo en seis meses, las demás especies se enteraron de lo ocurrido. La especie de los titanes habían vuelto a la vida para vengarse haciendo todos una reunión con el amo

\- Los titanes volvieron para vengarse de lo ocurrido en el pasado – En una gran sala estaban todas las especies demoníacas hablando con el amo y señor Lucifer. Un hombre de pelo negro oscuro largo sujetado en una coleta, poseía unas orejas puntiagudas además de unos largos cuernos en su cabeza, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre misma y en su boca se notaban unos largos y filosos colmillos. Tenía una cola larga y un poco peluda mientras en sus manos unas largas y filosas uñas pintadas de negro. Es un Alfa superior a todos, su sangre es pura y viene de la especie demoníaca Las Cabras

\- ¡Esto es un desastre! - Habló una mujer zorro, su nombre es Ymir, su pelo era castaño oscuro y sus ojos del mismo color, tenía unas pecas en sus mejillas y es una Alfa

\- ¿Desastre? - Otra mujer estaba hablando, era una bruja de pelo castaño amarrado en una coleta dejando unos mechones cubrir parte de su rostro además de usar unos lentes - ¡Esto es emocionante! ¡Siempre he querido ver unos titanes!

\- Lo importante ahora es que haremos ahora con esto que esta ocurriendo – Un hombre de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color calló todos con su comentario. Su nombre es Kenny Ackerman, provenía de la especie Los Vampiros – Además en mi reino, nuestra Reina falleció y el príncipe heredero desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno

\- Por lo que tengo entendido – Lucifer puso sus codos en la mesa para entrelazar sus dedos y colocar su quijada – Tú Kenny eres el hermano mayor de Kuchel

\- Así es – El vampiro simplemente suspira con fastidio – Tengo que buscar a mi sobrino para que herede el trono

\- Mi reino fue en donde aparecieron todos los titanes mientras estaba afuera – Empezaba a relatar Grisha – Mi esposa falleció mientras que mi hijo sobrevivió – Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba calmarse – Tenemos que acabar con ellos, mi familia lo logró hace tiempo atrás y lo volverá hacer

\- La decisión será la siguiente – Todos los reyes de las especies voltearon a ver al Alfa superior – Todas las especies demoníacas que estén a favor de extinguir los titanes deben unir fuerzas con la especie de los Hombres Lobos – Su mirada era completamente seria – Quienes estén en contra por no querer pelear y tener miedo a la muerte simplemente se ocuparán de ayudar a los heridos por las guerras

Con su poderes apareció una hoja en donde se redactaba lo ocurrido en la reunión, todos firmaron de acuerdo a lo planeado a la situación dando por finalizada la reunión.

 _ **...**_

\- ¡No quiero hacerlo! - Gritaba furioso el Jaeger menor

\- Eren solo te estoy pidiendo que te quedes en el mundo humano fingiendo ser un beta – El padre del menor estaba furioso también – Eres lo único que me queda, debo protegerte así que debes ir allá

\- ¡No te preocupes mocoso! - Se encontraban acompañados por Kenny – Irás con mi sobrina Mikasa, ella te protegerá hasta que todo se solucione

Mikasa era una Alfa de pelo negro largo y ojos grises además de poseer la piel pálida por ser de la especie de Los Vampiros, poseía la misma edad que el príncipe de Los Hombres Lobos

\- ¡Pero! ¡Yo quiero vengar a mamá y salvar a mi pareja! - Eren ya no encontraba que hacer para convencer a su padre que lo dejará quedarse ahí

\- Eren – La niña habló ocasionando que todos la miraran - ¿Por qué quieres encontrar a tu pareja?

\- Yo se que ella es mi destinada – Afirmo con completa seriedad – Ella esta viva ¡Yo lo se!

\- Ya veo – La más baja de los menores se acerco lo suficiente al castaño - ¿Qué te parece si vamos al mundo humano para entrenar?

Los ojos esmeraldas del cachorro brillaron con emoción – Tienes nueve años Eren, si en nueve años no te haces el Jaeger más fuerte de nuestra familia no regresarás a casa – Sentenció el mayor de los Jaeger

\- ¡Esta bien padre! - El príncipe se reverenció ante su progenitor – Yo seré quien traiga la paz al mundo en honor a nuestro antepasados y si ocurre lo contrario seré la carnada para esa asquerosa especie

De esa forma el pequeño Jaeger se prometió una meta para su futuro y haría lo necesario para lograrlo así tendría que vender su alma a Lucifer y ser su esclavo para toda la eternidad, no importaba con tal de ver a toda esa especie muerta

 _ **...**_

En el mundo humano se encontraban viviendo los híbridos que se encontraban divididos de igual forma por las especies siendo todos betas. Eren y Mikasa fueron refugiados por la especie de Las Serpientes siendo el Líder Armin Arlert pero debido a su joven edad todavía esta su abuelo cuidándolo hasta que cumpla la suficiente edad y gobierne a la especie

\- ¡Mi señor llegaron los dos Alfas demoníacos! - Un guardia estaba informándole al abuelo de Armin, un señor de pelo blanco por las canas y con su piel llena de escamas blancas, era un beta

\- Dejalos pasar – Anunció con completa calma

Ambos niños pasaban con la cabeza en alto y derechos en señal de respecto al antiguo Líder de esa especie al quedar frente del niño sentando en el trono hicieron una reverencia - ¡Agradecemos mucho que nos hallan dejado hospedarnos aquí!

El joven de pelo un poco largo rubio con ojos azules y piel con escamas soltó una pequeña risa mientras se ponía de pie para caminar quedando frente a los dos niños alfas

\- Mi nombre es Armin Arlert, el siguiente Líder de la especie híbrida Las Serpientes – Estiro una mano para ambos niños

\- Soy Eren Jaeger, el príncipe heredero de la especie demoníaca Los Hombres Lobos – Sujeto una mano del rubio mientras sonreía con amabilidad

\- Soy Mikasa Ackerman, futura líder de las tropas de guerra de la especie demoníaca Los Vampiros – Hizo lo mismo que el castaño

Dejaron las formalidades a un lado para empezar a conversar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida mientras los guardias vigilaban la mansión

 _ **...**_

En alguna parte del Inframundo, el mismo hombre de la otra vez estaba al frente de una fila de tres niños

\- Les presento a su nuevo compañero – El hombre mostró al pequeño Levi que tenía una cara seria ante los tres jóvenes de su edad

\- Zeke-san – La niña omega de pelo rubio y ojos azules miraba con duda al joven azabache

\- Dime

\- ¿Quién es él? ¿Esta seguro que nos ayudará? - Preguntaba aun más dudosa del joven que no era de su especie

\- Su nombre es Levi y nos ayudará a cumplir nuestro cometido si quiere saber más de él sobretodo de su familia ¿No es así, Levi? - Preguntaba mientras miraba con superioridad al menor

\- Los ayudaré a cumplir su objetivo para saber sobre mi – Empezó hablar mirando a los tres jóvenes – Mi nombre es Levi,soy un omega de la especie Vampira

\- Bueno chicos sean amables, presentasen también después de todo serán compañeros – Zeke miraba con felicidad a los cuatro niños

\- Mi nombre es Annie Leonhart, soy una omega de la especie titán – Se presento con indiferencia ante el joven

\- Reine Braun, un Alfa de la especie titán – Seguido por un niño un poco robusto de pelo rubio

\- Bertolt Hoover, un omega de la especie titán, será un gusto trabajar contigo Levi – El último en presentarse es un niño más alto que todos de pelo negro y ojos castaños

\- Bueno, debo anunciarles que trabajaran juntos en todas las misiones – El mayor se sentó seguido por los demás – Y nuestro próxima misión será en el mundo de los humanos – Sus ojos se oscurecieron – Tenemos que causar temor en todos lados para que sepan que nos vamos a vengar por lo de hace años atrás además en ese lugar se esconde nuestra Reina – Los niños estaban completamente serios – Annie y Bertolt destruirán todo a su paso ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Si señor! - No dudaron en responder

\- Levi tu asesinarás si es necesario a quienes intenten hacerle daño a tus compañeros además de secuestrar a niños y traer a la Reina ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo mirando fijamente al pequeño

\- No tengo derecho a oponerme así que no me preguntes si estoy de acuerdo o no – Dijo molesto mientras fruncía el ceño

\- Reiner tu ayudarás a Levi a llevarlo junto con los demás – El menor afirmo con total emoción – Parten mañana solos a la misión, espero no me decepcionen

\- Entonces Levi – La rubia lo miraba fijamente - ¿Sabes pelear?

\- No es necesario que me entrenes actuaré por completo instinto – Se retiró de ese lugar para irse a su celda

\- Él es uno de los tesoros que buscaba desesperadamente Zeke-san – Hablaba Bertolt al ver como se marchaba el menor – El otro tesoro no ha salido de la celda

\- Sólo espero que no sea una carga en la misión – Reiner frunció el ceño – Es muy pequeño ¿Cuantos años tendrá? ¿Dos?

 _ **...**_

Ya era el día siguiente en el mundo humano, Eren con sus dos amigos decidieron salir a la ciudad junto con los guardias debido a la seguridad del futuro líder

\- Aquí todo es muy tranquilo no se preocupen – Hablaba el rubio mientras caminaba al frente de ambos chicos para guiarlos a las tiendas y los lugares que quieran conocer – Aquí cada especie es calmada

\- Su mundo es muy bello Armin – El castaño movía su cola peluda con emoción mientras miraba todo a su alrededor

\- El único problema es el sol – Mikasa se encontraba un poco furiosa pues tenía una capa negra cubriéndole el cuerpo

\- Los llevaré un día al ver el mar, aunque Mikasa la tendré que llevar en la noche – Empezó a reír por su comentario

Cuando llegaron al puesto de comida escucharon como tres rayos caían del cielo ocasionando un suave terremoto que hizo perder el equilibro en algunos

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Armin volteo a ver el cielo encontrándose con tres titanes destruyendo los edificios del lugar y asesinaban algunos híbridos

\- Imposible – Eren no sabia que hacer hasta que empezó a correr hacia donde estaban ellos

\- ¡Eren! - La azabache corrió detrás de él para protegerlo

\- ¡Eren,Mikasa! - Armin iba a correr también pero dos guardias lo sujetaron para montarlo en un carruaje mientras unos cuatro guardias fueron a buscar a los dos niños

Eren por fin llego en donde tenía una mejor vista de todo lo que ocurría observando claramente como una persona asesinaba a varios híbridos con dos espadas además de agarrar niños y dárselos a uno de esos titanes

\- ¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo!? - Gritó a la persona cubierta por una capa negra que volteó a verlo con asombro - ¿¡Por qué matas a los híbridos!? ¿¡Eres uno de ellos!?

Una fuerte brisa ocasiono que se moviera la capucha dejando a vista de todos el rostro del joven asesino, tenía el pelo negro largo pues le llegaba a los hombros y sus ojos eran verde oliva mientras sus orejas puntiagudas

\- Tu...eres... - El castaño estaba asombrado esa persona asesina era su pareja

Antes de que pudiera acercarse el otro con su mano hizo que se alejará más de él hasta chocar contra una pared

\- ¿¡Te están obligando verdad!? - Eren estaba desesperado no quería que su pareja se encontrará en el bando equivocado

\- Perdóname Eren – Con una mirada triste se dio media vuelta para da un gran salto y quedar en el hombro de uno de esos titanes - ¡Retirada!

Mikasa llegó para sujetar a Eren que se encontraba herido por el impacto del golpe contra la pared mientras que llegaron los cuatro guardias para llevarlos a la mansión lo más pronto posible

Mientras que en el camino Eren se encontraba frustrado – Mikasa – La azabache simplemente volteo a verlo – Mi pareja destinada era esa persona de capa negra montada en el hombro del titán

La joven se encontraba sorprendida - ¿Él? ¿Ese niño es tu pareja? - Preguntaba mientras que el castaño solo se sorprendió

\- ¿Es un niño? Juraba que era una niña – La azabache quedó neutra por el comentario de su compañero

\- ¿Es que el olfato no te sirve? Él huele igual que un niño omega además de ser un vampiro – Mikasa sujeto fuertemente la nariz del castaño haciéndolo gemir del dolor – Ya sabes a que bando pertenece en esta guerra

\- Él esta siendo obligado – Quitó la mano de la vampira de su nariz – Yo lo salvaré al matar a todos ellos

\- ...Eren... - Mikasa estaba sorprendida a pesar de haber visto a su pareja asesinar a varios inocentes y llevarse a la fuerza varios niños aun así quería salvarlo – Yo te apoyaré en esta guerra

\- Oye – La azabache no respondió solo se acerco un poco más al cachorro - ¿Viste a esa mujer en el otro hombro del titán? Ella no se veía montada ahí a la fuerza ni actuar como mi pareja

La azabache quedó pensando un poco y tenía razón el castaño, una mujer de pelo rubio estaba montada en el otro hombro del mismo titán en que estaba el niño vampiro y estaba disfrutando el espectáculo en vez de llorar como hacían los niños secuestrados - _"¿Quién es esa mujer?"_ \- Ambos niños pensaron lo mismo mientras miraban por las ventanas del carruaje

 _ **...Continuara...**_

 _ **Esperó les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, estaré actualizando seguido para culminarlo lo más pronto posible**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	3. Unión

_**#FestEreri2017**_

 _ **¡Actualización! Antes que nada leer las advertencias**_

 _ **1)Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece su respectivo creador es Hajime Isayama, solamente agarre sus personajes para crear este fic**_

 _ **2)Universo Alternativo, aquí los personajes pueden ser ángeles,híbridos o demonios**_

 _ **3)Es un omegaverse y en un futuro puede haber m-preg, smut o lemon**_

 _ **Eso es todo ya pueden leer el capítulo**_

 _ **..."Unión"..**_

Al llegar la mansión de la especie híbrida de Las Serpientes, Armin los recibió a ambos con un gran abrazo mientras lloraba de felicidad por saber que estaban bien. Tras pasar a sentarse en la sala real pudieron observar todavía la ansiedad de Armin

\- ¿Sucede algo? - El castaño mejor estaba preocupado por su amigo que no dejaba de mirar la puerta

\- Mi abuelo no ha vuelto – Confesó con miedo mientras los otros dos se alarmaban por el abuelo de su mejor amigo

\- No te preocupes hay demasiadas ruinas que obstaculizan el camino – Mikasa trato de tranquilizar a su compañero

\- Tienes razón, Mikasa – Suspiraba un poco más calmado el rubio - ¿Por qué corriste hacia los titanes, Eren?

\- Sentí un olor muy familiar y corrí hacia ellos – Un suave rojo adorno las mejillas del castaño – Estaba él ahí, asesinando personas por órdenes de nuestro enemigo – Sus manos se cerraron en completa furia – Me pidió perdón mientras huía con esas bestias – Elevó su mirada llena de odio y determinación – Y lo decidí no quiero volver a ver esa tristeza en sus ojos por eso me volveré fuerte

Armin iba decir algo pero un guardia entró de manera alterada y brusca acercándose lo suficiente al menor mientras sollozaba en las piernas de éste

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras? - El menor estaba confundido nunca había visto uno de sus guardias en ese estado

\- El ex Líder Arlert está muerto, mi señorito – Dijo mientras miraba al menor que quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida los dos alfas menores quedaron sorprendidos – Sólo quedó su gorra – Saco la gorra de la chaqueta para dejárselas en manos del menor – Con su permiso, me retiro – Tras una reverencia se fue del lugar

\- Armin – Ambos alfas miraban con tristeza al beta que abrazó la gorra entre lágrimas mientras gritaba por su abuelo

\- ¡Abuelo! - Sus sollozos eran fuertes, la tristeza estaba controlando su ser entero mientras los otros dos niños solamente miraban con tristeza la escena sin saber muy bien que hacer. Eren se paró de su asiento para acercarse al rubio mientras lo abrazaba intentando consolarlo, la azabache imitó lo que hacía el castaño. Hasta que por fin el rubio dejó de llorar para solamente mirar el vacío

\- Eren – El rubio dejó de mirar el vacío para posar su mirada en esos ojos esmeraldas del cachorro lobo - ¿Cuál es tu meta justo ahora?

El castaño se sorprendió por la pregunta pero aún así decidió responder – Quiero matar a todos los titanes y salvarlos a todos ¿Y tú?

\- Ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo Eren – Armin se puso de pie para estar a la altura del castaño – Soy un simple beta híbrido pero se que podré ser de ayuda con mis conocimientos

\- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias Armin!

\- Ustedes – La azabache se encontraba un poco furiosa ocasionando que sus ojos grises pasaran a rojo intenso además de expandir un olor en el aire que era clara señal de peligro - ¿Es que no piensan es sus responsabilidades? ¿Qué lograrán extinguiendo esa especie? ¿Funcionó en el pasado? - Se acercaba cada vez más a ellos que solo daban dos pasos atrás con temor – Debemos encontrar otra forma de calmar a los titanes, la guerra no funcionó hace años ¿Qué nos asegura que funcionará ahora?

\- Entonces – Armin se atrevió a hablar, temblando por el miedo – Debemos descubrir cual fue el error del pasado y la razón de por que ellos volvieron a la vida

\- ¡Eres un genio, Armin! - Exclamó con felicidad el príncipe – Debe una razón de todo esto

\- ¿Qué les hace pensar que un beta serpiente,un alfa cachorro lobo y una alfa vampira pueden salvar a todos? - Preguntaba la azabache con molestia

\- ¡Por eso nos haremos fuertes! - Eren puso sus manos en los hombros de la vampira – Armin nos prestará sus conocimientos mientras que nosotros nos haremos fuertes – Su agarre se puso más fuerte – Se que no solo somos nosotros muchos en el Inframundo quieren acabar con ellos y varios confían en mí

\- Esta bien – Suspiró resignada – Te ayudaré en esta alocada idea tuya por que prometí cuidar de ti debido a que piensas unir ambas especies

\- ¡Gracias Mikasa!

 _ **(...)**_

Por otro lado, por fin habían llegado los cuatros niños con una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos azules junto con varios niños que se encontraban llorando por sus padres. Mientras Zeke estaba sentando en una mesa furioso por lo ocurrido en la misión

\- Entonces – El mayor estaba con su quijada recostada en sus manos mientras tenía el ceño fruncido – Se encontraron con el hijo de Grisha Jaeger y lo dejaron con vida

\- A nuestra defensa, Levi era quien se encargaba de asesinar a las personas – Reiner se encontraba molesto por tener que aguantar el humor del líder de la tropa

\- ¡Reiner! - Berlort se exalto por la confesión de su compañero

\- Reiner tiene razón – Zeke se colocó de pie caminando hacia donde está Levi – Este pequeño vampiro se hacia responsable de ese trabajo, entonces ¿Me explicarás? - Su sonrisa era tenebrosa pero no para el azabache

\- No me dijiste que matará a ningún Jaeger por es... - No pudo continuar hablando debido al gran golpe que recibió que lo dejo tirado en el frío suelo

\- ¡Te mande a asesinar personas! ¡Si era un Jaeger más rápido debiste matarlo! - El mayor se encontraba más que molesto, sus gritos alarmaban a los otros tres niños que miraban en silencio - ¡Tú me perteneces! ¡Si yo te digo canta, tú cantas! ¡Si te digo muerdete la mano y chupa tu misma sangre, tu lo haces! ¡Si yo digo asesina al hijo de Grisha Jaeger! ¿¡Qué harás tu!?

\- Te diré – Se colocó de pie para mirar mejor al rubio – ¿De qué manera lo asesino?

\- Así me agrada – Con una sonrisa sujeto fuertemente el pelo negro del otro para jalárselo – No quiero que vuelvas a cometer una falta más o serás asesinado por nosotros sin saber quien eres en realidad

\- Esta bien señor – Su voz salió con dolor debido a la fuerza que le ejercían en su cabello

\- Bueno esperó que no vayan a cometer otra falta en su próxima misión – Se acerco a la mujer que estaban con ellos - ¡Oh mi gran señora Ymir Fritz! ¿Qué haremos para cometer nuestra venganza?

La mujer se acercó al azabache - ¿Por qué un niño vampiro está con nosotros? - Dirigió su mirada hacia Zeke

\- Él nos dará la victoria, es hijo de aquella mujer poderosa – Empezaba a decir el rubio – Nos ayudarán quieran o no además ambos me pertenecen

\- Esta bien pero si nos traicionan serán comida de nosotros – Se volvió a sentar – Esa mujer nos dio la oportunidad de no extinguirnos como castigo hacia el resto, si ellos no hacen lo que pidió morirán pero si lo hacen nosotros moriremos en sus manos – Elevó su mirada al cielo – Debemos movernos rápido y asesinar a toda la familia Jaeger para poder cumplir nuestro objetivo

\- ¿Cómo asesinaremos a la familia Jaeger? - Preguntó Zeke mientras miraba el cielo también

\- Los cuatro niños se infiltrarán en el mundo humano, el más joven de los Jaeger se encuentra ahí ¿No? - Hablaba con completa atención la mujer – Entonces seguirán al joven y cuando sea el momento indicado lo asesinarán, si él regresa al Inframundo ustedes irán con él y buscan la manera de ser sirvientes del castillo de los Jaeger ¿Entendido?

\- ¿Y si nos descubren? - Annie fue la que preguntó en duda por la misión asignada

\- Empiecen a atacar o a huir, la opción que vean más benefactora para ustedes – Miró al azabache – Tú vampirito, harás lo mismo seguirás a los Jaeger para asesinarlos, eres bueno en eso para ser tan joven

\- Si pero ya el hijo de Grisha Jaeger vio mi apariencia – Decía resignado, sabía que no valía nada resistirse

\- Entonces te cortaremos el pelo, teniéndolo así de largo pareces una niña además de ser tan pequeño – La mujer se colocó de pie solo para acariciar el pelo del menor – Es una lástima que tendremos que cortártelo pero es lo necesario, más tarde vienes a mi habitación yo te lo cortaré

\- Como usted diga – Levi se iba a ir del lugar pero una mano lo detenió al voltear era Zeke - ¿Qué?

El otro se acerco al oído del vampiro para susurrarle – Si matas al hijo de Jaeger con tus propias manos, te daré todos tus recuerdos además de tu libertad – Se separó para quedarse viendo cara a cara - ¿Qué dices?

El azabache sabía que negarse no lo iba a llevar a nada – Esta bien, lo haré – Se fue de ese lugar para pensar todo lo que iba a pasar a partir de aquí en adelante

 _ **(...)**_

De esa forma pasaron tres meses en donde el mundo humano fue reparado entonces los cuatros niños se infiltraron en el mundo, recibieron refugio por la especie híbrida de los Conejos. En ese día que recogían leña pues se acercaba el invierno vieron a la Líder de la especie irse con guardias, ese día sería la reunión en que decidirían los híbridos unirse con los demonios para acabar con los titanes o no

\- Levi – Reiner agarró las leñas que él cargaba – Tienes que ir a ver que deciden ¿Entendido?

\- Si – De repente desapareció dejando los tres solos en el pueblo que se refugiaban

En un gran edificio justo en un inmenso salón, estaba una mesa larga en donde se encontraban todos los híbridos junto con su amo y señor además de el Alfa superior del Inframundo

\- Como saben los titanes han aparecido nuevamente – Empezaba a decir Lucifer con seriedad – En nuestra reunión, llegamos a la conclusión que las especies demoníacas que estén en favor de derrotar a los titanes deben unir fuerzas con la especie demoníaca de los Hombres Lobos, si el caso es contrario, es decir, no quieren pelear contra ellos por miedo a morir o por otro motivo de por medio, ellos se encargarán se curar a los heridos por las guerras y a reconstruir lo que sea dañado. Por ese motivo vine con ustedes, nosotros los demonios no podemos pelear solos con ellos debemos unir fuerzas todos para poder derrotarlos ese fue nuestro error del pasado, tenemos que evitar volverlo a cometer

\- En pocas palabras – La ama y señora de todos los híbridos es una niña de siete años apenas de pelo rubio largo de ojos azules claros,una piel blanca como nieve tenía en sus cabeza unas orejas y una cola larga del mismo color de su pelo, unas uñas afiladas además de unos colmillos era una Leona híbrida, su nombre es Historia Reiss – Necesitan de nuestra ayuda, si por algo los híbridos se caracterizan es por ser capaces de transformarse en animales del mismo tamaño que los titanes ¿Eso necesitan?, algo que ustedes no poseen

\- Como siempre tan inteligente señorita Reiss – Decía con una sonrisa el demonio alfa – Por eso su padre dejó que ocupara el puesto, su inteligencia es maravillosa

\- Con simples halagos no conseguirás nada, demonio – Detuvo al azabache con sus halagos - ¿Qué deciden ustedes? - Preguntaba a los de su clase

\- Lucifer-san tiene razón, señora – Petra Ral, la líder de la especie híbrida Los Conejos, una chica de pelo naranja y ojos casi del mismo color – Nuestro error del pasado fue dejarles esta gran responsabilidad a la familia Jaeger, este es un castigo de esa raza poderosa que solo ellos vieron

\- ¿Entonces quieres unir fuerzas con esa clase de gente tan cruel? - Kitz Weilman, el líder la especie híbrida mapache se encontraba hablando con Petra - ¿Quieres morir?

\- Yo si quiero unir fuerzas con los demonios – Erwin Smith, líder de la especie híbrida los tigres habló con decisión

\- Yo también deseo ayudar a los demonios con está misión – Armin se animó hablar en la reunión con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas

\- Entonces haremos lo mismo que los demonios, aquellos líderes que desean ayudar entrar en guerra pues adelante únanse con ellos pero aquellos que no quieran por tener miedo a la muerte ayudarán a curar los heridos y reconstruir ¿De acuerdo? - Hablaba con firmeza la joven ocasionando que todos asistieran y firmarán el acta

\- Doy por finali...

\- ¡Espere, señorita Reiss! - Armin se colocó de pie para hablar – Lamento interrumpirla pero yo deseo ayudar a los demonios con mis conocimientos, admito que como Líder me falta fuerza física pero soy muy inteligente además se que varios de mi especie van a querer estar en guerra

\- Armin, se que recibiste el liderazgo muy pronto por el fallecimiento de tus padres, quien seguía gobernando era tu abuelo que falleció un año atrás con la aparición de los titanes pero no me opongo – Sonrió mientras miraba al otro de su misma edad

\- ¡Muchas gracias, señorita!

\- Entonces la reunión a finalizado, firmen el acta de Lucifer-san antes de irse a sus pueblos – Se colocó de pie firmando primero el acta para retirarse del salón

\- _"Los enemigos de los titanes esta creciendo cada vez más, esto es una pesadilla"_ \- Pensaba el vampiro que estaba escuchando la reunión además de ver de vez en cuando pero en una de esas, Lucifer volteo hacia donde estaba él compartiendo miradas, no le quedo de otra que huir rápido de ese lugar

\- _"Un omega vampiro, ¿Qué hace aquí? , no importa de todos modos"_ \- Pensó Lucifer al ver a través de las vitrinas de vidrio el hermoso cielo azul que poseen los híbridos en su mundo

Todos en aquella reunión regresaron a sus pueblos, ya en la noche, en el pueblo de la especie conejos se encontraban los cuatro niños hablando por lo bajo

\- Varios estuvieron de acuerdo de unir fuerzas con Lucifer – Habló Levi mientras miraba por otro lado

\- Esto es grave nuestro número de enemigos incrementó – Berlort estaba un poco asustado

\- Eso es normal pero si asesinamos a la especie demoníaca de los Hombres Lobos será más fácil acabar con los demás – Mencionó Reiner para tranquilizar a Berlort

\- Esto será una masacre en el futuro – Dijo Annie que se encontraba acostada en su cama ya arropada lista para dormir

\- _"Esto es una pesadilla para mí, ¿Qué es lo correcto? ¿Asesinar a Eren por mi libertad? ¿Ser condenado de por vida no saber nada de mi y ver con vida a Eren?"_ \- El vampiro estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

\- ¡Oye, Levi! - Una mano suave le toco su pelo cortado al estilo militar que lo hacia verse un poco más masculino - ¿Estás bien? - Berlort lo miraba preocupado – Es hora ya de dormir

\- Si, lo siento – Se paró para dirigirse en su cama y cerrar los ojos - _"No se que hacer"_ \- Y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido

 _ **...Continuara...**_

 _ **Bueno eso fue todo el capítulo de hoy, esperó les haya gustado dejen su review o voto :3**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	4. Te encontré

_**#FestEreri2017**_

 _ **¡Actualización! Antes que nada leer las advertencias**_

 _ **1)Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece su respectivo creador es Hajime Isayama, solamente agarre sus personajes para crear este fic**_

 _ **2)Universo Alternativo, aquí los personajes pueden ser ángeles,híbridos o demonios**_

 _ **3)Es un omegaverse y en un futuro puede haber m-preg, smut o lemon**_

 _ **Eso es todo ya pueden leer el capítulo**_

 _ **..."Te encontré"..**_

Los nueves años pasaron con completa rapidez, todos los seres se encontraban en completa paz por que los titanes no habían vuelto aparecer

\- ¿Nos vamos? - Levi no había crecido tanto se quedo con unos escasos 1,60cm de altura hablaba con las tres personas que a pesar de tener la misma edad que él, le sobrepasaban de altura

\- Recuerda, Annie le servirá mientras tú le bailarás. Nosotros estaremos intentando entrar para ser guardias – Habló Reiner antes de irse todos de ese lugar sin dejar rastro

Hoy se irían Eren,Mikasa y Armin al Inframundo, en donde se haría una gran fiesta por el regreso del príncipe Lobo, no solo regresaba más fuerte también ya era un adulto.

\- Es mi primera vez – Hablaba con temor un rubio que se sujetaba fuertemente de la espalda del castaño lobo

\- No tengas miedo, no comemos serpientes – Le respondía el hombre lobo para darle seguridad a su amigo

\- Nuestra especie chupa sangre de cualquier ser, mejor ten cuidado Armin – El comentario alarmó aun más al rubio

\- ¡Mikasa! - Le reprimió Eren – Tranquilo eres una serpiente venenosa no querrán comerte ni chuparte la sangre – Intentaba calmarlo nuevamente pero fue en vano, su amigo seguía temblando de miedo mientras agarraban sus maletas para irse

 _ **(...)**_

Ya en el Inframundo se podían observar varias decoraciones en el pueblo de los Hombres Lobos,puesto de comidas y de entretenimiento también. Mujeres y hombres omegas bailando por todos lados además de las parejas

El Rey se acerco para dar un anunció – Mi hijo por fin regreso para protegernos a todos, ¡Un aplauso para el príncipe Eren! - El mencionado se colocó al lado de su padre, vestía con un traje negro además de una capa de piel. Todos los omegas quedaron embelesados por la belleza del príncipe.

\- ¡Príncipe Eren! - Todos los súbditos elevaron sus copas en señal de respeto hacia el noble que con gran elegancia se encontraba en ese lugar

\- Esta celebración está apenas empezando – La voz ronca del príncipe era sumamente hermosa para cierto omega azabache entre el público - ¡Qué empiece los bailes de los omegas!

Annie y Levi se encontraban infiltrados con los omegas lobos para poder estar más cerca del príncipe, varios omegas tanto hombres como mujeres se acercaron al príncipe que estaba sentado para observar el baile. Eran en total cuatro omegas que se encargarían del servicio del castaño mientras otros cinco omegas iban a bailar, Annie se encontraba con el servicio mientras Levi en el baile

\- _"Esto es humillante"_ \- El traje era simple, con una falda que inicia desde las caderas decoradas con varias campanas y quedaba suelta la tela desde abajo de las partes intimas dejando al descubierto con facilidad sus piernas,su pecho era cubierto solamente en la parte de los pectorales con un top decorado con más campanas que dejaban descubierto los hombros por completo. Como accesorios tenía varias piedras preciosas pegadas en la frente, en sus muñecas tenía varias pulseras de oro y en su tobillo izquierdo un tobillero con varias cadenas que subían a su rodilla. Sus pies estaban descalzos - _"Esto lo hago por mis memorias, vamos Levi ¿Qué puede ser peor?"_

La música inició a sonar mientras todos los omegas empezaban a moverse con sensualidad y elegancia, los omegas que estaban al lado del príncipe se encargaban de hacerle mimos y darle de comer y beber ellos mismo. Annie le estaba sirviendo más sake para darle pero esté lo rechazó

\- Saben no es necesario que me atiendan – Confesaba mientras miraba a cierto azabache bailar – Pueden sentarse a disfrutar el espectáculo

Los omegas le agradecieron para sentarse en su lado con respeto y ver a sus compañeros bailar mientras Annie fruncía el ceño al observar que Levi tenía toda la atención no sólo del príncipe sino de todos

\- Ese omega azabache provoca solicitarlo para que nos atienda – Varios hombres y mujeres alfas miraban con lujuria el cuerpo ocasionando el enojo en el príncipe

Los demás omegas se fueron dejando a Levi solo en el escenario para que hiciera un solo, sus caderas se movían más rápido en algunos segundos y en otros lentos ocasionando que todos se fijarán esos glúteos que podían casi observarse con ese pequeña falda que usaba, sus brazos se movían con elegancia alrededor de su cuerpo y en ocasiones arqueaba la espalda, escapando de los labios de varios alfas muchos suspiros

El ritmo de la música aumento creando que los movimientos del omega fueran más rápidos mientras se acercaba cada vez más al lugar donde lo miraba atentamente el príncipe cuando conectaron miradas le guiñó el ojo de manera coqueta,sacando un sonrojo del castaño

La canción estaba casi finalizando por lo que se coloco en el piso en rodillas y manos, empezando a mover las caderas mientras gateaba acercándose lo suficiente al castaño que estaba más rojo que tomate, con un sensual movimiento terminó con las piernas abiertas en cada lado de las caderas mientras sus manos se colocaban en el gran pecho del él

Sus caderas se movían lento chocando varias veces con las del castaño que se sonrojaba cada vez más, sus ojos no se separaban en ningún momento pero Levi tuvo que romper el contacto para separarse fuertemente del alfa para regresar al centro bailando hasta que la música finalizó quedando de rodillas en el suelo con la espalda arqueada.

Todos aplaudieron por el gran espectáculo que causo más de un suspiro y jadeos por todos los alfas presentes además de una gran envidia por los demás omegas

\- _"¿Esto era lo peor? Que los alfas me miren de esa forma tan asquerosa y los omegas con odio"_ \- Levi miraba al alfa desde lo lejos para después colocarse pie y hacerle una reverencia para poder irse de ese lugar a beber agua, se encontraba jadeando por el esfuerzo dado

Cuando se fue del escenario el alfa castaño se alteró no quería que otro alfa fuera a agarrarlo para llevárselo – Mikasa – La mujer usaba un vestido de color negro que era transparente por toda la espalda y parte de las caderas se acercó al quien la llamó - ¿Qué pasa, Eren?

\- Buscare al omega que se encontraba bailando avísale a mi padre cuando pregunte por mi – Tras decir eso se fue del lugar dejando a las omegas confundidas junto con la alfa

\- Espera Eren – Pero era tarde ya había desaparecido de su vista - _"Claro déjame tus responsabilidades y vete a coquetear con el omega"_ \- Pensaba molesta para regresar a su asiento con el beta que estaba sonrojado hasta los orejas por las omegas coqueteándole - _"Los dos aun son unos niños"_ \- Y con ese pensamiento suspiro para irse a disfrutar la fiesta

 _ **(...)**_

El omega encantador estaba sentando en una mesa disfrutando de la comida junto con la bebida, pudo notar que comía unos filetes de carnes crudos además de que su bebida olía a sangre - _"Un omega vampiro"_ \- Con suma sutileza se sentó al lado del omega – Vaya que te alimentas demasiado para ser tan pequeño

Ese comentario molesto al omega, odiaba que hablarán de su altura – Su majestad, ¿Qué desea? - Fue directo al grano no quería estar cerca de su pareja,su corazón se aceleraba demasiado y además no quería que se diera cuenta de que era él su pareja

\- No seas tan formal conmigo – Se acercó al azabache – Después de todo eres mi pareja ¿Recuerdas?

\- _"¡Maldición!"_ \- Pensaba el omega alejándose un poco del alfa – Se está confundiendo de persona, su majestad

\- ¿Crees que por cambiar tu aspecto no me daría cuenta? - Su mano se posó en las caderas del azabache para evitar que huyera de él – Me di cuenta que eras tú cuando bailaste encima de mi – Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca – Quisiera que me dieras tu nombre, llevo nueve años sin saber cual es

\- No es necesario que lo sepas – Decía mirando hacia otro lado – Después de todo es como te dije me estás confundiendo de persona, su majestad

\- ¿Por qué eres tan terco? - Preguntaba con tristeza en su rostro – Tú eres mi pareja destinada – Su mano derecha se posó en la mejilla del otro para acariciarla - ¿No lo sientes?

\- Con todo el respeto – Su mirada se agachó – Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, lo lamento mucho, es mejor que me sueltes ahora y hacemos que esta conversación nunca paso

Eso enfadó un poco al alfa que con su mano obligó al omega a que lo viera a los ojos - ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? ¿Es por que estás con el bando enemigo? - Levi se negaba a responder hasta incluso a mirarlo a los ojos – Mírame a los ojos y responde la razón de por que no podemos estar juntos

\- No entiendes – El omega estaba molesto, molesto consigo mismo y con el hombre que lo alejo de toda su familia – Yo le pertenezco a él, si yo obedezco todas sus ordenes recuperaré mis memorias – Su voz era cada vez más baja – Yo no puedo seguir en un compromiso contigo cuando soy tu enemigo

\- ¡Tú no eres mi enemigo! ¡Mi enemigo son esas bestias gigantes que asesinan sin piedad a la gente! - Empezaba a hablar en voz alta pero todos los ignoraban debido a la fuerte música que estaba sonando

\- ¡Yo asesine a varias personas inocente aquella vez que nos volvimos a ver! ¡Eso quiere que soy tu enemigo también!

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Estás siendo forzado! Lo dijiste, por tus recuerdos estás asesinando personas – Abrazó fuertemente al azabache – Pero no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante yo te protegeré. Abandona todo y quedate conmigo después de la guerra yo mismo haré que ese hombre te de tus recuerdos

\- No entiendes ¡Eres un idiota!, sólo conozco mi nombre y mi especie, no sé nada sobre mi familia o mi infancia, solo recuerdo la primera vez que ellos aparecieron y cuando me alejaron de ti – Unas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas – No quiero seguir con ellos, no son malos conmigo como ese hombre pero estoy en el lugar equivocado

Eren simplemente se apartó para acariciar el rostro del otro con sus manos – Tu lugar es conmigo – Sin resistirlo más unieron sus labios en un suave beso, sin preocupaciones de todos modos nadie los estaba viendo por estar disfrutando la fiesta

\- Levi – Mencionó al separarse del castaño – Mi nombre es Levi, Eren

\- Levi – Repitió con voz suave llena de amor – Mi Levi, te prometo que aunque estés lejos de mí, de las muertes que vayas a ocasionar o ya ocasionaste o si incluso llegues a odiarme – Llenaba de besos el rostro del pequeño vampiro – Yo te amaré siempre sin importar lo que hagas por tus recuerdos pero no te odiaré si decides seguir ayudando al enemigo o si te vas lejos de ambos bandos, yo te amaré Levi – Otro beso fue para sus labios – Recuerda bien eso Levi

El omega se encontraba sumamente sonrojado por la promesa de amor que le acabaron de dar – Entonces yo prometo recordarte y amarte por toda mi eterna así esté o no a tu lado

Una gran sonrisa adornó los labios del Hombre Lobo, su felicidad era tanta por sus sentimientos correspondidos que su cola se movía de un lado a otro por la emoción

\- Vaya que eres un estúpido lobo, moviendo la cola hacia su amo – Decía Levi mientras continuaba bebiendo la sangre de la copa

\- El hermoso vampiro ¿Desea beber mi sangre? - Su voz salía traviesa mientras sus manos acariciaban ese abdomen marcado

\- Si lo hago, no querré sangre de otras personas – Su voz salía tímida – Así que en otra ocasión beberé de tu sangre

\- Beberás mi sangre cuando decidas si quedarte conmigo, irte con los enemigos o huir de ambos bandos ¿Te parece bien? - Su mano iba bajando traviesamente hasta la entrepierna del vampiro pero una mano detuvo su recorrido

\- De acuerdo, pero mi virginidad no te la daré ahora, cachorro – Decía traviesamente

\- Eso es injusto – Hizo un pequeño puchero que sacó una sonrisa en el omega – Yo quiero que seas mío, que tengas mi marca – Lo volvió abrazar con fuerza – Que los demás alfas sepan que este lindo omega ya tiene un alfa que lo satisface

\- Y lo sabrán – Beso la mejilla del castaño – Pero más adelante, se un buen cachorro y espera a que tu amo te de comida

Cuando Eren iba a decir algo llegó Mikasa llamándolo sin querer interrumpiendo el momento amoroso que por fin se podían dar ambos

\- Me tengo que ir, lo siento – Sus orejas y cola se bajaron levemente demostrando su tristeza

\- Muy pronto volveremos a vernos, no te preocupes – El lobo al oír eso estaba sumamente feliz nuevamente y se despidió de él con un beso en los labios

\- Te amo mucho Levi – Y se fue del lugar dejándolo solo

\- _"¿Por qué todo se complica aún más?"_ \- Pensaba el vampiro viendo como su lobo se iba junto con esa alfa vampira que si era sincero deseaba arrancarle el cuello por interrumpirlos

 _ **(...)**_

\- ¡Mi pareja es tan tierna, Mikasa! ¡Su nombre es Levi! ¡Tan lindo como él! - La felicidad del lobo era tanto que podía hasta contagiarse

\- Que bueno Eren – Mikasa respondía como siempre seria - ¿Te contó por qué está con ellos? - La pregunta quitó el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Eren para ser ahora de odio puro

\- Tienen a mi Levi como títere – Su voz podía asustar a cualquiera menos a Mikasa

\- Pero, ¿Para qué? - La pregunta dejó en absoluto silencio al hombre lobo si recordaba, su omega no le dijo ese dato importante

\- _"¿Por qué tienen a Levi? Él es sólo un vampiro y nada más ¿Qué beneficios les puede traer tener a Levi de su lado?"_ \- Pensaba mientras caminaba ignorando completamente a la azabache que lo llamaba para sacarlos de sus pensamientos pero fue en vano

 _ **(...)**_

\- Aunque sea tú pudiste dar un paso con ese príncipe – Annie se había sentado al frente de él en la mesa para empezar a comer también

\- Los hombres alfas son fáciles de atraer – Decidía con simpleza mientras miraba los siguientes espectáculos a dar

\- Conseguí ser sirvientes en el castillo real mientras tú coqueteabas con el príncipe

\- Si se enamora de mi podré asesinarlo más fácil ¿No crees? - Levi era un buen actor, Annie confiaba en él aunque no lo decía

\- Tienes razón

La conversación finalizó para seguir disfrutando de la celebración además de que Levi se encontraba pensando que hacer ahora ya que Eren aun lo recordaba

 _ **...Continuara...**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo, ya Levi y Eren pudieron hablaran formalmente pero aun hay cosas que inquientan a nuestro lobito**_

 _ **Y Annie y Levi están infiltrados ya en el castillo ¿Qué creen que pasará?**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, nos vemos mañana**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	5. Movimiento Interrumpido

_**#FestEreri2017**_

 _ **¡Actualización! Antes que nada leer las advertencias**_

 _ **1)Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece su respectivo creador es Hajime Isayama, solamente agarre sus personajes para crear este fic**_

 _ **2)Universo Alternativo, aquí los personajes pueden ser ángeles,híbridos o demonios**_

 _ **3)Es un omegaverse y en un futuro puede haber m-preg, smut o lemon**_

 _ **Eso es todo ya pueden leer el capítulo**_

 _ **...""..**_

Al día siguiente se encontraban todos los sirvientes y guardias cumpliendo sus labores de trabajo, mientras que en una habitación estaba un lobo durmiendo en una gran cama mientras entraba una sirvienta omega de pelo rubio

\- ¿Príncipe? - La omega miraba extrañada al ver un animal en la cama

El animal solamente emitió un gruñido de molestia por la interrupción de su descanso

\- _"Está dormido, perfecto"_ \- La rubia se acercaba con total silencio mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su falda para poder cortarle la yugular al lobo - _"Fue un placer"_

La rubia escuchó como abrieron la puerta por lo que tuvo que detenerse y separase la cama rápidamente para no levantar sospechas

\- ¿Qué hace una sirvienta aquí? - Una azabache entró mirando como la rubia se ponía nerviosa

\- Yo...vine a des...

\- Las sirvientas tienen prohibido despertar al príncipe – Se acercó lo suficiente para poder intimidar a la omega - ¿No sabes obedecer ordenes?

\- _"Mierda una alfa, genial"_ \- Pensaba la rubia mientras intentaba dar un paso atrás

\- Mikasa, solo calmate, seguro fue un error - Una voz ronca hizo que ambas dirijieran la mirada hacia al hombre alfa desnudo con la cara de sueño

\- Pero Eren

\- Puedes retirarte, no te preocupes – La rubia hizo una reverencia para poder irse de ese lugar

\- ¡Eren! - La alfa se enfadó - ¿Cómo puedes dejar pasar esto?

\- Es una sirvienta nueva, seguro fue un error – Trataba el castaño de calmar la furia de su amiga

\- Yo no creo que sea un error – Se cruzo de brazos – Solamente arreglate para que vayas a comer – Y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza para demostrar más su enojo. Eren solamente suspiró por la actitud de su amiga a veces parecía más una madre

Mientras la rubia caminaba completamente molesta por no poder asesinar de una vez por todas al príncipe lobo para hacer el último ataque y regresar a casa

\- _"Esa estúpida alfa"_ \- Por estar perdida en sus pensamientos chocó con un joven beta rubio, el impacto fue tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al piso

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor no me comas fue un accidente! - Se notaba su miedo a millones de kilómetros pero la rubia que miraba a ese beta escamoso hizo que soltara una carcajada

\- ¿Por qué tendría que comerte? - Comentaba con risa la rubia

\- ¿Los demonios no comen betas? - Su miedo aun seguía vivo a lo que aun causaba risa en la otra

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? - Su risa paró para ponerse de pie y extender el brazo al joven – No cuando es un adorable beta como tú

El rubio aceptó la ayuda mientras se sonrojaba por el comentario de la mujer omega - ¿Adorable? - Su confusión hacia que la omega quisiera divertirse más con él

\- Claro, nunca había visto a una serpiente tan miedosa como tú – Una sonrisa burlona volvió aparecer en su rostro ocasionando que el rubio se sonrojara más

\- Mi nombre es Armin ¿Y el tuyo? - Se estaba fascinando de poder establecer una conversación con un demonio que no fueran sus dos amigos

\- Annie, un placer Armin – Extendió su mano hacia el rubio que hizo lo mismo para estrecharla – Espero poder volver hablar contigo en otro momento ahora debo irme

Armin sonrió con gusto - ¡Me encantaría! - Con eso la omega se fue aun divertida por lo que le acaba de pasar

El rubio se encontró embelesado como la omega se iba hasta verla con un azabache más bajo que ella, era el mismo hombre que bailo ayer

\- _"¿Será su amigo o su pareja?"_ \- El rubio deseaba que ese azabache sea el amigo de esa hermosa omega que sería muy pronto su amiga

Mientras caminaban ambos omegas lo suficientemente lejos de todos, Levi empezó hablar

\- ¿Cómo te fue? - Era claro que el azabache sabia que la rubia se había metido en la habitación del alfa

\- Una tal Mikasa entró y arruinó todo el plan – Su enojó se notaba claramente

\- Maldición – Dijo pero sus pensamientos eran distintos - _"Si supieras que yo mande a Mikasa a la habitación de Eren"_

 _ **...FlashBack...**_

 _ **Un azabache caminaba con prisa para buscar a la mujer alfa que ayer los interrumpió, no la conocía pero esperaba que ayudará a Eren que iba a ser asesinado si no se movía rápido**_

 _ **\- ¡Señorita Mikasa! - La encontró, tenía que ser formal al momento de hablarle si quería que se moviera más rápido**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntaba con mucha seriedad que casi se vio al espejo con una versión femenina y más alta**_

 _ **\- Ya esta listo el desayuno, me avisaron que está prohibido la entrada a la habitación del príncipe, me avisaron que usted es la única que le informa al príncipe que es hora ya de comer – Actuaba como sólo él podía hacer**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto, iré avisarle entonces – Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación del príncipe**_

 _ **\- ¡Muchas gracias señorita! - Y sin hacer más nada se fue de ese lugar hacia la sala para servir la mesa**_

 _ **...Fin del FlasBack...**_

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? - Le preguntaba a su compañero

\- Sólo déjamelo a mi, por lo visto le atraen los omegas varones así que cuando pueda llevármelo a la cama lo asesino y nos iremos de aquí – Detuvo su andar cuando vio al alfa que venía en camino así que hicieron una reverencia ambos hacia el príncipe y la amiga de él

\- _"¿Levi? ¡Está aquí! ¡Que felicidad!" -_ Su alfa interior con solo al ver a su omega destinado hacia que moviera la cola de un lado a otro rápidamente así que cuando paso por su lado susurro al oído del omega – En la hora del té quiero que me esperes en el patio – Y siguió caminando para ir al comedor

Mientras la azabache al pasar por el lado de la rubia también le susurró algo pero Levi logró escucharlo – Si vuelves a entrar al cuarto del príncipe Eren, te echaré a los lobos hambrientos del calabozo – Y se fue detrás del castaño

\- _"Como quisiera arrancarte la cabeza, pero está vez lo dejaré pasar porque salvaste a Eren"_ \- Pensaba Levi para seguir caminando

\- ¿Cómo harás para llevarte al lobo a la cama sin que ese alfa sospeche? - Preguntaba interesada la rubia

\- Sólo déjamelo a mi – Y desaparecieron del pasillo

 _ **(...)**_

En el comedor se encontraban solamente Eren,Mikasa,Armin y Grisha desayunando en silencio total hasta quien lo rompió fue el castaño mayor

\- Ayer vi que te fuiste con el omega bailarín – Eren casi se atraganta con su comida mientras miraba con reproche a su amiga

\- Si, antes de que inicies con tu sermón de que no debí irme, lo siento – Decía mientras seguía comiendo

\- No debiste encontrarte con un omega a solas, tienes pareja ¿Recuerdas? - Hablaba con tono un poco molesto el mayor entre los cuatro

\- Ese omega es mi pareja, ¡Es él!, por fin lo encontré padre – Hablaba feliz el lobo menor – Pero...

\- ¿Pero? - El padre estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su hijo

\- Él esta siendo usado por ellos, sólo está aquí por unos días, pronto decidirá si estar con nosotros, con ellos o huir de ambos bandos – Sus orejas se bajaron demostrando su tristeza en solo pensar que su pareja destinada se fuera de su lado otra vez

\- ¿Por qué está con los titanes? - El lobo mayor estaba molesto - ¡Él también es el enemigo!

\- ¡Ellos le borraron la memoria! ¡Solo sabe su nombre,su especie y su clase! ¡No sabe de su familia ni de su infancia! - Eren gruñó por la acusación del omega que no estaba presente - ¡Él no es el enemigo! ¡Lo están obligando! ¡Me dijo que era la propiedad de ellos!

\- Te lo diré así hijo – El otro lobo se calmó un poco – Si él llega a asesinar a una sola persona de nuestro bando será llevado a juicio si lo atrapamos

\- ¡Levi no sería capaz de eso! - Eren hizo un puchero de molestia por la actitud de su padre

Los otros dos presentes seguían comiendo ignorando la charla de los hombres lobos

\- Eren,Armin – Los mencionados elevaron la mirada hacia el castaño mayor que los llamó – Mañana vendrán la señorita Historia junto con las especies híbridas que se unirán a nosotros, además de que también vendrán las especies demoníacas junto al señor Lucifer – Terminó su comida para colocarse de pie – Mañana los quiero ambos por la tarde conmigo para ir a la reunión ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Si! - Dijeron al mismo tiempo con una voz fuerte

\- Entonces, me retiro – Se fue de ese lugar dejando solos a los tres adolescentes

\- Tu padre me da miedo, Eren – Decía Armin mientras temblaba un poco

\- Los lobos comen serpientes como tú, Armin – Mikasa dijo eso con completa seriedad que hasta parecía creíble

\- ¡Eren! - Se lo podían notar unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de Armin por el miedo invadiendo su cuerpo

\- Calmate un poco Armin, es mentira de Mikasa, nosotros no comemos serpientes – Decía Eren mientras miraba mal a su amiga por la broma de mal gusto – Al menos no venenosas – Dijo eso en un susurro que sólo Mikasa escuchó

\- ¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo? - Armin se confundió un poco por no escuchar lo último

\- Nada, tranquilo, iré a leer un poco en la biblioteca – Se puso de pie para poder irse del comedor

\- ¿Tú? ¿Leer? - Decía Armin en broma

\- Algún libro de aquí nos debe contar sobre la especie de los titanes, los tuyos sólo decían pocas cosas – Se molesto un poco por la broma pero la ignoro

\- Te ayudaré, me encanta leer – Armin se colocó de pie para irse de ese lugar

\- Yo también voy – Mikasa también fue con ellos

Los tres adolescentes dejaron el comedor para dirigirse a la biblioteca del castillo

 _ **(...)**_

\- ¿Encuentran algo? - Preguntaba un castaño mientras leía la portada de varios libros

\- Por aquí nada sobre los titanes – Respondió Mikasa haciendo lo mismo que su compañero

\- Por aquí igual – Decía Armin - _"¿Es posible que no tengan libros sobre lo ocurrido aquel día?"_ \- Mientras pensaba se le cayó un libro de las manos quedando completamente abierto - _"¿Faye Jaeger?" -_ Se bajó de la escalera para ver el libro mejor y efectivamente era un diario de una mujer pero hablaba sobre los titanes - ¡Oye Eren!

\- ¿Encontraste algo? - Preguntaba desde el sitio en donde buscaba algún libro

\- Creo que si – Colocó el libro en la mesa mientras aun buscaba más

Al final todos se reunieron, en total habían quince libros que leer, algunos hablaban de titanes,otros de los demonios en general,la familia Jaeger hasta incluso de ese ser único en poderes

\- Nos tocará leer cinco a cada uno – Hablaba Mikasa mientras ordenaba los libros por separado

 **\- La famlia Jaeger (3) -**

 **-Especies demoníacas (5) -**

 **\- Titanes (5) -**

 **\- Seres únicos (2) -**

\- Escoge Eren – Mikasa miraba atentamente a su amigo, que agarró dos de las especies demoníacas,uno de su familia y dos de los titanes

\- Listo, me iré a mi habitación a leer, si encuentro algo interesante les digo – Y se fue

\- Armin, escoge – El rubio agarro los dos que trataban del ser único,los restantes de la familia Jaeger y uno sobre los titanes

\- Estos se ven los más interesantes, nos vemos en el almuerzo – Se fue dejando sola en la biblioteca a la azabache que quedó con dos sobre los titanes y tres de las especies demoníacas

\- _"Espero encontremos algo"_ \- Sin más se sentó para iniciar su lectura

 _ **(...)**_

Mientras el castaño caminaba para su habitación por la ventana pudo ver a su omega hablando con uno de los guardias y sin poder evitarlo se puso celoso al punto de agudizar sus sentidos para poder escuchar lo que hablaban ambos

\- ¿Alguna noticia? - El guardia tiene una voz ronca hasta intimidante, era un alfa sin duda

\- Nada interesante que pueda contarte – La voz de su omega era fría, hasta podía congelar un vaso si es posible

\- Ven conmigo para hablar mejor - Una asquerosa mano sujeto la muñeca de su pareja

\- No quiero hablar contigo – Antes de que pudiera hacer algo su propio omega con su fuerza hizo que el guardia lo soltará – Ocupate de lo tuyo y yo de lo mío ¿Entiendes? - Y se fue del lugar dejando al guardia llamándolo

\- _"Ese es mi dulce omega"_ \- Pensaba feliz mientras seguía su camino hacia su habitación

 _ **(...)**_

\- _"Maldito Reiner, ¿Qué se cree?, es asqueroso que otra persona me toque" -_ Pensaba mientras caminaba con furia el pobre vampiro - _"Es inevitable no responder a los instintos de mi omega interior"_ \- Su enojo se iba calmando poco a poco - _"Esto es tu culpa, Eren" -_ Y se adentró al castillo

 _ **...Continuara...**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el capítulo de mañana**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	6. Información

_**#FestEreri2017**_

 _ **¡Actualización! Antes que nada leer las advertencias**_

 _ **1)Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece su respectivo creador es Hajime Isayama, solamente agarre sus personajes para crear este fic**_

 _ **2)Universo Alternativo, aquí los personajes pueden ser ángeles,híbridos o demonios**_

 _ **3)Es un omegaverse y en un futuro puede haber m-preg, smut o lemon**_

 _ **Eso es todo ya pueden leer el capítulo**_

 _ **..."Información"...**_

Un castaño estaba leyendo el libro sobre su familia

\- _"¿Cuándo aparecerá lo que yo quiero leer?" -_ Pensaba mientras seguía leyendo un poco aburrido

" _ **La familia Jaeger son la familia real del pueblo de las especies Hombre Lobo, ayudaron siempre a todas las especies demoníacas cuando pasaban por momentos difíciles. Ellos son la única familia que sigue en la monarquía por más de 100 años, ayudaron a la humanidad asesinando a los titanes pidiéndole poder al ser desconocido con poderes único entre todos nosotros."**_

\- _"Esto ya lo se"_ -

" _ **Hace tiempo atrás los Jaeger también obtuvieron un descendiente beta, fue el Jaeger más fuerte de todos hasta los momentos a pesar de ser un beta mostró valentía ante la lucha contra los titanes. Pero sus poderes no fueron suficientes para lograrlo solo, por lo que le pidió el deseo al ser único"**_

\- _"Vaya, tuvimos un hombre lobo beta en nuestra familia" -_ Por fin se estaba interesando en la lectura

" _ **Después que el ser cumpliera el deseo que el Jaeger Beta le pidió, los titanes desaparecieron pero nos dejó con una clara advertencia antes de desaparecer"**_

\- " _¿Advertencia?"_ -

" _ **La advertencia nunca se conoció,aquel hombre lobo beta de la familia Jaeger que sabia los secretos de como invocar al ser que puede salvar el universo entero con un solo movimiento, murió sin contárselo a alguien"**_

\- _"¿Es en serio? Estúpido familiar que te llevaste esto a la muerte" -_ Pensaba furioso mientras cerraba el libro para poder leer otro pero alguien toco la puerta – Adelante

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su padre que miraba con interés lo que leía - ¿Leyendo nuestra historia? - Preguntó mientras agarraba el libro

\- Por supuesto, quiero buscar la forma en que nuestro antepasado derrotó a los titanes -

\- En libros no lo encontrarás, nuestro antepasado jamás contó la realidad de ese día – Contestaba con tristeza el alfa mayor

\- ¿La realidad? - Preguntaba interesado el joven alfa

\- Verás Eren, nuestro antepasado era un beta ¿Es posible que un beta pudo invocar a ese ser por sí solo? - Sus dudas eran claras

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Eren sospechaba que su padre sabia algo más

\- Pienso que ese ser, aparece para traer desgracia o paz – Su semblante cambio de repente al ver el asombro de su hijo – Pero es solo una opinión vamos a comer, es hora del almuerzo

\- ...Si... -

De esa forma ambos alfas salieron de la habitación para ir al comedor

 _ **(...)**_

Mientras que el rubio estaba en las mismas pero con mejor información

" _ **El ser único, es conocido por Lucifer como "D**_ _ **unamiß**_ _ **", especie capaz de transformarse en todas las especies que habitan en el mundo ya sean de la raza ángel,híbrido o demonio;son únicamente alfas u omegas. Sus poderes son desconocidos pero es tan poderoso como su nombre lo índica que puede derrotar a los amo y señores de los mundos que gobiernan las razas."**_

\- _"¿Pero por qué apareció hace años?" -_

" _ **Dunamiß, ha aparecido una sola vez en vista de todos, pero sólo la familia Jaeger fue quien la vió. Esta especie no puede invocarse, ellas están ocultos entre nosotros fingiendo ser una raza en especifico. Son población es pocas no llegan ni a los diez personas"**_

\- _"¿Entonces aquella vez que apareció fue por mera casualidad?" -_

" _ **Dunamiß, no aparece seguido para estar en guerra debido a que actúa por instinto, si su instinto dicta que debe castigar a la humanidad lo hará pero si es lo contrario la salvará"**_

 _\- "¿Aquella vez nos salvó por que quiso?" -_

" _ **Ellos fueron creados por los tres amos y señores, siendo sólo uno pero huyó del laboratorio en donde fue creado y se empezó a reproducir pero se cree que sus genes no son fuertes para tener poca población"**_

 _\- "Vaya, los D_ _unamiß son completamente interesantes" -_ La lectura fue interrumpida por una sirvienta que le avisó que es la hora de la comida - _"Después sigo leyendo"_

 _ **(...)**_

La azabache vampira no encontraba nada nuevo, todo era lo mismo sobre lo que leyeron en la biblioteca de la mansión de Armin

" _ **Hay que arrancarles la cabeza junto con la médula espinal para asesinarlos o simplemente cortarles la médula"**_

 _\- "Eso ya lo se"_ -

" _ **Las especies demoníacas son conocidas por cambiar de forma al animal que le corresponde,en ocasiones sucede cuando duermen o se molestan a tal punto de dejar que su alfa u omega interior lo domine"**_

 _\- "Esto es aburrido, mejor me voy a comer" -_ La alfa se colocó de pie para dirigirse al comedor

 _ **(...)**_

Después de terminar la hora del almuerzo discutieron los tres amigos lo que encontraron en lo que pudieron leer

\- El Jaeger que conoció al ser único era un beta – Los otros dos lo miraban atentos – Pero toda información se la llevo a la tumba

\- Yo no encontré nada nuevo que ya hemos leído – Dijo seria la azabache

Cuando el rubio iba hablar llegó una sirvienta omega solicitando a la azabache alfa que se marchó dejando a los dos hombres solos

\- Bueno ya va a iniciar la hora del té – El hombre lobo movía su cola en emoción – Me tengo que ir, nos vemos Armin – Se marchó rápido sin dejar que el beta le pudiera decir algo

\- _"Estúpido Eren"_ \- Suspiro en resignación - _"Mejor voy a seguir leyendo"_

 _ **(...)**_

La azabache caminaba detrás de la sirvienta que la llevó a la sala real del castillo encontrándose con su tío y el padre de su amigo

\- ¡Oh, Mikasa! - El azabache mayor se acercó a la joven para darle lo que parecía un abrazo pero esta se alejó rápidamente de él - ¿No quieres darle un abrazo a tu tío? - Decía con un poco de dolor

\- ¿Abrazo? – Miraba atentamente desde lejos la mano izquierda del vampiro mayor – Si llamas abrazo, clavarme una estaca en mi corazón – Sus ojos se pusieron rojos en un segundo – Entonces, no quiero abrazarte

El azabache mayor soltó una clara carcajada – Esa es mi sobrina – Su sonrisa era de orgullo – Además ya eres toda una mujer ¡Quién diría que serías tan bella! - Elogiaba mientras intentaba acercarse a su sobrina que la evadía - ¿No te molesta tener el pelo largo? Tu tía también lo tenía largo pero supongo que debe ser una completa molestia

\- No te preocupes, me gusta así -

\- Ya veo – Se sentó rendido por los rechazos de su familiar – Pero no vine para hablar de lo grande que estás

\- Me lo imaginaba en cierto modo – Se sentó también

\- Verás como estoy buscando a tu primo no puedo participar en la guerra contra los titanes – Decía mientras se quitaba el sombrero que tenía

\- ¿La especie de los vampiros no ayudará a la familia Jaeger? - Estaba confundida pensaba que su tío no le daría la espalda a los hombres lobos

\- Te equivocas, tú Mikasa serás la que represente a la especie vampira – La alfa quedó un poco confundida - Tu tía falleció y tu primo no sabemos donde anda, soy responsable de encontrarlo para que tome su puesto y tú – Miro a los ojos a su sobrina – Eres responsable de que aquellos vampiros voluntarios ayuden a los hombres lobos ¿Entendido?

La azabache asistió con su cabeza, observando como Grisha solamente los miraba a ambos

\- Ya puedes retirarte, Mikasa – La vampira obedeció lo que dijo el castaño para hacer una reverencia a ambos e irse

\- _"Es mi momento de demostrar que pudo tomar el puesto de líder de escuadrón"_ \- Pensaba con decisión para regresar a su cuarto

 _ **(...)**_

El rubio camino a su habitación se encontró de nuevo con la omega rubia de la mañana y con mucha emoción se acerco a ella

\- ¡Hola Annie! - Saludó mientras miraba la sorpresa en el rostro de la contraria

\- Hola, Armin-san – Saludó con formalidad mientras hacia una reverencia

\- ¿Armin-san? ¡No me digas así! Trátame por igual – Su sonrisa no podía quitarla por más que lo intentará

\- Esta bien, Armin -

\- Ven – Sujeto la mano de la rubia - ¿Que te parece si leemos algo en la biblioteca? - Desde lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que la omega aceptará su proposición

\- Me parece bien – Su mirada a pesar de ser seria, el beta pudo jurar que era tierna en esos instantes

Y sin vacilar se la llevó a la biblioteca, por la mañana había encontrado unos libros interesantes sobre los humanos que unas vez existieron

 _ **(...)**_

Un castaño corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas para mirar a ese lindo omega en el patio sentado el césped mirando el cielo con un poco de nostalgia. Decidió acercarse por su espalda para abrazarlo desde atrás cuando estaba cerca no pudo lograr su cometido, el vampiro sujeto sus dos brazos y lo tiro al césped sin mucho esfuerzo

\- ¡Oh! - Fue el único sonido que pudo articular al ver como el hombre lobo lo miraba sorprendido por el repentino ataque de defensa – Te lo buscaste, supongo

\- ¿Me lo busque? - Pregunto un poco confundido

\- Claro pensé que era otra persona que quería sobrepasarme conmigo por ser un omega – Confesó mientras quitaba sus manos de los brazos de su pareja

\- ¿No olfateaste mi olor? - El lobo estaba un poco confundido por lo sucedido aún

\- Si pero igual me sorprendiste – Acercó su rostro al del alfa – Ya fue suave ¿No?

\- Me dolió – Hizo un puchero tierno para los ojos del omega

Pero dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió un suave beso en su frente, su lindo omega le había besado la frente como consuelo de lo que hizo

\- ¿Mejor? - Preguntó mirando hacia otro lado apenado por lo que su omega interior lo obligo hacer

\- ¡Si! - Se sentó rápidamente para poder besar esa linda mejilla - ¡Ven, demos un paseo por la ciudad!

\- ¿Ah? - El omega sintió como le agarraban su mano para entrelazarla y empezar a caminar - ¡Espera, Eren!

Pero el alfa no le hizo caso y siguió caminando mientras empujaba a su omega para huir del castillo con él y dar un paseo

\- **"Deja que nuestro alfa nos lleve a donde él quiera"** \- Su omega interior quería pasar con su alfa destinado, pero Levi no

\- **"¡Nuestro omega nos dio un beso, hay que darle una recompensa!"** \- El alfa interior se encontraba demasiado animado e igual Eren – Quiero que Levi conozca lo que será mi futuro reino ¿No quieres compartir esta experiencia conmigo?

Coloco una cara de cachorro solitario que ocasiono que el corazón del vampiro latiera con fuerza y sin poder negarse miro hacia otro lado otra vez apenado sin querer mostrarlo

\- Lo que tu digas, Eren – Y se dejo hacer por el alfa, saliendo del castillo para dirigirse a la ciudad

 _ **...Continuara...**_

 _ **Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy, nos leemos mañana**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	7. Cacería

_**#FestEreri2017**_

 _ **¡Actualización! Antes que nada leer las advertencias**_

 _ **1)Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece su respectivo creador es Hajime Isayama, solamente agarre sus personajes para crear este fic**_

 _ **2)Universo Alternativo, aquí los personajes pueden ser ángeles,híbridos o demonios**_

 _ **3)Es un omegaverse y en un futuro puede haber m-preg, smut o lemon**_

 _ **Eso es todo ya pueden leer el capítulo**_

 _ **..."Cacería"...**_

Escapar del castillo fue una misión muy fácil después de cambiarse un poco de ropa para que nadie sospechará que eran el príncipe de la ciudad junto con un sirviente. Iban caminando con tranquilidad, Eren sujetaba la mano del otro que estaba mirando todo a su alrededor con asombro

\- ¿Nunca has salido? - El castaño sonría al ver a su pareja como un niño pequeño aunque trataba de disimularlo sus ojos brillaban en emoción delatándolo

\- Solamente he salido dos veces y es por órdenes de mal gusto – Dijo con simpleza mientras bajaba los hombros en relajación

\- ¡Entonces es tu primera vez en la ciudad! - El castaño se volteó para agarrar las dos manos del azabache en emoción

\- Así es – A pesar de su emoción por todo a su alrededor seguía usando su misma cara seria

\- ¡Es como una cita! - Un sonrojo adorno las mejillas del castaño

\- Eres un idiota -

Siguieron caminando visitando cada tienda que poseía cosas distintas que las anteriores que cautivaban al azabache

\- Levi – Llamo el castaño al ver como su pareja terminaba de comer algo dulce que le compro

\- ¿Qué? -

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a jugar en el bosque? - Su cola otra vez delató su emoción por esa simple pregunta

\- ¿Es que acaso eres un niño? - El otro se notaba molesto por la propuesta tan estúpida que le hicieron

\- ¡Cacería! ¡Si yo te cazo en el bosque dormirás esta noche en mi habitación! - Decía decidido el castaño mientras se ponía de pie

\- Si yo te cazo, me compras esos productos de limpieza – Aunque su cara no lo demostrará, sus ojos verde oliva brillaron por su recompensa

\- De acuerdo – Estrecharon sus manos – Se acepta cualquier método de cacería, ambos somos hombres así que no creo que debemos tratarnos con delicadeza ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Trátame como una mujer y te castro! - El otro se molesto en sólo imaginar al lobo tratándolo como si fuese una mujer omega - ¿Iniciamos?

\- ¡Sí! -

El hombre lobo salió corriendo a dirección al bosque siendo seguido por el vampiro

\- _"Es mi oportunidad para asesinar a Eren"_ \- La tristeza inundó su ser en sólo pensar en eso pero tenía que obedecer las órdenes de Zeke si quería tener sus memorias de regreso

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya Eren se había adentrado al bosque perdiéndolo de vista pero eso no lo preocupo. Sus ojos se colocaron rojos mientras sus colmillos y garras se agradaban un poco estaba listo para iniciar la cacería en donde iba a morir cierto hombre lobo.

 _ **(...)**_

En la biblioteca del castillo, Armin hablaba con Annie sobre las maravillas de su mundo observando como los ojos azules de la contraria brillaban de vez en cuando

\- ¡El océano es hermoso! - Al beta también le brillaban los ojos pues el océano era su lugar favorito en el mundo

\- ¿El océano? - Repitió en duda la omega

\- ¿No sabes que es el océano? - La rubia negó con la cabeza – Es un lago gigantesco que se extiende por el horizonte ¡Es completamente hermoso el océano! - Su emoción le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia - ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo algún día?

Su sonrisa desapareció para dejar una mirada seria – Lo lamento pero no estaré aquí para siempre – Aparto su mirada de donde estaba el rubio

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó interesado el rubio - ¿Te irás?

\- Así es, me iré – Volteó para ver esos ojos azules llenándose de dudas y tristeza – Yo no soy ninguna cosa que te imaginas, no estoy aquí para jugar a ser sirvienta – Empezaba a decir para apretar sus puños – Estoy como él, con unas cadenas imaginarias hacia esa persona que nos maneja

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Armin estaba aun más confundido

\- Después de que haga lo que me mandaron junto con él, nos iremos de aquí tal vez, el pasado mañana nos iremos de aquí – Se colocó de pie para irse de la biblioteca – Fue agradable el tiempo que pase contigo y me gustaría que ese día te vayas de este pueblo hacia otro – Y se fue dejando confundido al beta híbrido que miraba la portada del libro que mostraba las maravillas de su mundo

\- _"¿Irme hacia otro pueblo?"_ \- Todavía trataba de entender las palabras que le dijo la rubia - _"¿Es que acaso sucederá algo el día siguiente de la reunión?"_ \- Guardó el libro en donde iba para poder dirigirse a su habitación - _"Mejor no le doy vueltas al asunto, debo leer el diario de Faye Jaeger, estoy seguro que todas nuestras dudas se aclararán al leerlo"_ \- Y ese fue su último pensamiento hasta dirigirse a su habitación

 _ **(...)**_

Un lobo con melena marrón y ojos dorados salto hacia un vampiro que estaba ya jadeando debido a la actividad que estaban haciendo

\- Demasiado lento cachorrito – Decía mientras saltaba hacia él para poder darle u¡!n patada pero fue esquivada fácilmente

\- **"No te confíes vampiro"** \- Levi pudo escuchar esa voz de bestia que hacia Eren cuando hablaba en su forma verdadera

Eren volvió a correr entre los árboles para que Levi lo perdiera de vista y atacarlo por sorpresa

\- _"Maldito seas, quedate quieto para poder matare"_ \- Decidió saltar entre las ramas de los árboles hasta poder encontrar a Eren

Al encontrarlo se lanzo hacia a él desde arriba pero lo que no se espero es que el lobo saltará hacia él - _"¿Qué? ¿Va a morderme?"_ \- Puso sus brazos en forma de X para protegerse pero igual forma su alfa lo mordió fuerte sacándole un pequeño gemido de dolor - **"Tu piel es suave a mis dientes"** \- Tras decir eso lo lanzo hacia un lado con suficiente fuerza que lo hizo chocar con varios troncos - **¡Preparate maldita bola de pelos! -** La voz de Levi se colocó ronca como la de una bestia, Eren estaba jugando con fuego

Las heridas que ocasiono en sus brazos se sanaron con rapidez a vista de esos hermosos ojos dorados - **"¿Cachorrito tiene miedo?"** \- Sus ojos estaban aun más rojos mientras en su mano aparecía una espada

\- **"Te comeré de un sólo mordisco" -** Y sin miedo se lanzo hacia el azabache que lo esquivo con facilidad agarrándose de un árbol para dirigirse hacia el lobo con su espada iba apuñalearlo por la espalda pero se transformó en un lobo aun más grande por la confusión se alejó de él rápidamente quedando en el aire por su poder

\- _"¿Qué mierda?"_ \- Su mirada rojiza inspeccionaba ha esa bestia, era de dos o más metros de altura, tenía de la cintura para arriba forma de humano pero cubierto de pelo además mucha musculatura y de la cintura para abajo tenía patas de lobos gruesas. Sus garras eran aún más grandes, su cara era de la de un lobo, sus ojos brillaban intensamente en verde - _"Un autentico hombre lobo"_ \- La bestia aulló al cielo en donde se veía la luna llena - _"Maldito corriste hasta este lugar por la luna"_

\- **"¿Por qué no te acercas mi amor?"** \- Su voz ahora era aun más ronca, una voz de una bestia buscando comida, esa comida que estaba en el aire mirándolo fijamente

\- _"Asesinarte me costará más que mi libertad"_ \- Soltó una pequeña carcajada - **"Si crees que me asustas, estás equivocado, eres un simple perro domestico para mí"** \- Unas alas rojas aparecieron en su espalda mientras miles de murciélagos lo rodeaban, además de aparecer ahora otra espada en su mano vacía - **"Los dos podemos ser bestias hambrientas, el alimento será el más débil"** \- Sin miedo alguno se lanzó hacia su pareja que lo esquivó con mayor agilidad

\- _"Eres fuerte Eren, eres el único alfa que puede complacerme en batalla"_ \- Pensaba mientras aparecía al frente de la bestia más grande que él, cuando iba a cortarle el cuello con sus dos espadas pudo observar como su pareja lo sujetaba del cuello con su hocico - **"¡Mierda!"** \- Grito en frustración pero no se quedaría quieto, haciendo caso omiso a la sangre que se estaba escurriendo desde su cuello por los dientes hundidos puso las dos espadas en posición para apuñalear el corazón - _"Está posición puedo dar en mi corazón también pero es ahora o nunca"_ \- Lo apuñaló pero cuando el lobo sintió el dolor nuevamente lo lanzó hacia un lado con su hocico dejándolo sin una espada - **"No me creas tan torpe"** \- Con sus grandes manos agarró la espada rompiéndola - **"¿Te gustaría dejarlo en dos de tres?"**

Levi se puso de pie con dificultad, todo su cuerpo le dolía si antes cuando lo lanzó en su forma de lobo lo había lastimado, está era mil veces peor está le ha roto los huesos de la espalda además que la mordida en su cuello lo tiene sangrando bastante

\- **"No soy tan débil como piensas"** \- Se lanzó de frente hacia el lobo tirándolo al piso quedando él encima del otro - **"Fue placer, Eren"** \- Clavó la espada justo en donde está el corazón escuchando un chillido de dolor agudo - _"...¿Lo hice?..."_ \- Sacó la espada con facilidad y arrepentimiento - _"¿Mate a Eren?"_ \- Miraba como aquella bestia no se movía - _"¿Mi alfa está muerto?"_ \- Empezó a llover repentinamente - _"¡NO! ¡Eren despierta! ¡Eren!"_ \- Tocaba el rostro canino de su alfa que no despertaba - ¡Eren! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡No me dejes solo, Eren! ¡Maldición te estoy diciendo que abras tus putos ojos! - Pero no obedecía, con frustración elevó su mirada al cielo viendo la luna - _"Si Eren está muerto...No quiero libertad"_ \- Sintió como fuertemente lo empujaban al piso y colocaban una inmensa mano que le rodeaba todo el cuello, con un pequeño apretón, escuchó un - **"Eres mi alimento, no debes descuidarte de tu presa Levi, gané"**

El vampiro no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver como el lobo le soltaba el cuello para quitar la espada que tenía clavada aún en su pecho y se deshizo de su transformación quedando como siempre, con un cuerpo casi humano y esas orejas y colas peludas. Sus ojos era esmeraldas comunes además de sus colmillos y garras estaban en un tamaño normal – Por las dudas, para matar a un hombre lobo o le cortas la cabeza o le arrancas el corazón – Empezaba hablar mientras miraba a su vampiro aun sorprendido – Si dejas el corazón adentro se regenerada y si me arrancas la cabeza bueno ¿Quién no muere de esa forma? - Levi abrazó a su alfa deshaciéndose de la transformación mientras lo abrazaba - ¡Eres un grandisimo idiota! - Levi a pesar de haberlo insultado estaba con miedo aun que todo sea una mentira

\- Levi – El castaño le devolvió el abrazo - ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de tu vida? - Pregunto mientras acariciaba el pelo de su vampiro

\- ¿Crees que si los tuviera, estuviera ayudándolos a ellos? - Respondió con una pregunta Levi mientras se dejaba acariciar, a ninguno les importaba que estuviese lloviendo y ellos mojándose y llenándose de lodo

\- ¿Entonces por qué ellos te tienen con ellos? ¿Qué tienes tú que a ellos les encanta? - Preguntó con furia el castaño mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza – Yo no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, pero si es tu decisión volver con ellos no me queda de otra, te amaré pase lo que pase Levi, te lo prometí

\- Una vez escuché que si nos tenían a ella y a mí, tendrían la victoria asegurada – Dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba la espalda del castaño – Pero no entendí muy bien

\- ¿A ella? ¿Quién es ella? - Eren estaba aun más confundido

\- No se quien es, hay una mujer encerrada en un cuarto, no ha salido de ese lugar desde que estoy con ellos – Respondió con tranquilidad

\- Sabes Levi – El mencionado solo emitió un pequeño sonido para que entendiera que lo escuchaba – Tu madre era una mujer hermoso, pelo largo y negro, sus ojos eran oscuros además de sus labios rojos – Empezaba a decir mientras Levi se sorprendía por esa información – No sé, su nombre pero el titan que te llevó con él fue quien asesino a tu madre

\- Ese maldito – Una aura asesina rodeo el cuerpo de ambos demonios pero Eren no se inmuto por esa aura que desprendía su vampiro

\- Tal vez mi información no sirva de mucho pero quería decirte el aspecto de tu madre – Coloco sus manos en las mejillas del vampiro que estaba raramente sumiso a sus cariños – Levi, eres hermoso – Sonrió para su omega que feliz de alguna forma

\- Me alegra que me hayas dicho sobre mi madre – Le dio un pequeño beso a los labios del alfa que movía su cola en alegría - ¿Nos vamos al castillo?

\- ¡Sí! - Se puso de pie junto con su pareja mientras lo agarraba de la mano para irse caminando tranquilamente bajo la lluvia

\- _"Lo lamento Zeke pero te tendrás que buscar a otro para asesinar a Eren, yo no lo haré"_ \- Pensó con decisión mientras caminaba sujetado de la mano con su alfa - _"Me enamoré de este alfa que es mi destinado, yo te protegeré Eren, te protegeré de Zeke"_

 _ **(...)**_

Al llegar al castillo, Eren curó las heridas de su vampiro una vez que salió del baño

\- Me iré a bañar ¡No te vayas a escapar! - Parecía un niño que no quería que sus padres se retratarán de dormir con él

\- No me iré, trato es trato, ganaste la cacería – Se acostó en la cama para estar más cómodo – Bañate rápido para dormir juntos

El castaño se metió veloz al baño y al salir ya limpio, vio como estaba un pequeño murciélago durmiendo en su cama

\- _"¿Levi?"_ \- Se acercó para observarlo mejor, tenía el pelo curiosamente igual al de su pareja en la cabecita - _"Deje muy cansado a mi pareja"_ \- Su cola y orejas se bajaron en señal de tristeza por lo que hizo - _"Debí controlarme"_ \- Su mano acarició dulcemente las alas del murciélago - _"Pero pude ver esta linda forma de pareja así que no me arrepiento de nada"_ \- Sus orejas y cola volvieron a elevarse – Buenas noches,Levi – Y se acostó a su lado transformándose en un lobo, acurrucando a su murciélago entre su cuello para darle calor

 _ **(...)**_

Mientras en la habitación de Armin, éste se encontraba en shock por lo que habido leído en el diario del familiar de su amigo

" _ **La mujer D**_ _ **unamiß nos condenó a una pesadilla que posiblemente su descendiente puede hacer en un futuro que decía así:**_

 _ **| "Dentro de unos años aparecerá un heredero de mi especie, que traerá la paz entera sí todos ustedes están unidos pero si llega a ser lo contrario iniciará una nueva desgracia que no podrán controlar" |**_

 _ **Todos ignoramos esa maldición pensando que no ocurriría nada por eso mi hermano Karl Jaeger se murió sabiendo toda la verdad sin decirle nada a nadie sobre lo que dijo aquella mujer"**_

\- _"Imposible"_ \- Armin estaba sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo - _"¿La desgracia sería los poderes del D_ _unamiß_ _o el renacer de los titanes?"_ \- No podía dormir, no está noche, se quedaría despierto leyendo más

 _ **...Continuara...**_

 _ **¡Levi se decidió que hacer por fin! Pero ¿Creen que se quedará o se irá?, mientras tanto Armin descubrió un dato muy interesante que no saben las demás especies**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	8. Sin decisiones

_**#FestEreri2017**_

 _ **¡Actualización! Antes que nada leer las advertencias**_

 _ **1)Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece su respectivo creador es Hajime Isayama, solamente agarre sus personajes para crear este fic**_

 _ **2)Universo Alternativo, aquí los personajes pueden ser ángeles,híbridos o demonios**_

 _ **3)Es un omegaverse y en un futuro puede haber m-preg, smut o lemon**_

 _ **Eso es todo ya pueden leer el capítulo**_

 _ **..."Sin decisiones"...**_

El día siguiente era hermoso, con un buen clima mientras en la habitación del príncipe lobo, se podía observar a un lobo y un murciélago dormir juntos pero esa calma fue interrumpida

\- ¡Eren! - Un rubio abrió con fuerza las puertas de esa habitación además de gritar - ¡Des...! ¿Pierta? - Quedó en silencio mientras miraba como el murciélago se transformaba en un hombre de pelo azabache corto al estilo militar,una cara que lo podía asesinar además de tener unas vendas en el cuello - _"¿Un omega? ¿Eren lo enlazó?"_ \- Seguía viendo con sorpresa ese hombre

\- ¿No sabes tocar la maldita puerta? - Su tono de vos lo hizo temblar, ese hombre estaba muy molesto, molesto con él ¿Cómo se salvaba de esa? - Responde – No quería obedecer esa orden, tenía mucho miedo - ¿Acaso tampoco no sabes hablar?

Detrás del rubio apareció una mujer azabache llamando al castaño también pero su sorpresa fue ver de nuevo al otro azabache con cara de querer asesinar a alguien

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó sin andar con rodeos con ese omega

\- Estaba durmiendo ¿Algún problema? - Levi sabia que la alfa tenía cierto odio hacia su persona pero no le importaba debido a que el sentimiento es mutuo - ¿Acaso hay algún problema que duerma?

\- Claro – Frunció el ceño debido al tono de voz que usaba el otro – Estás durmiendo en la habitación del príncipe de los lobos, por si no sabias – Ambos empezaron expandir por el aire sus auras en clara señal de advertencia mientras Armin se preocupaba aun más y Eren por fin despertó

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Abrazó al omega mientras frotaba su cabeza con la del otro - ¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor por la mañana? - Abrió un ojo con pesadez mirando a una Mikasa que expandía la misma aura que el omega mientras que Armin en un rincón de la habitación con clara señal de miedo - ¡Buenos días, Armin,Mikasa! - Sonrió ignorando lo que estaba sucediendo mientras estaba dormido

\- E-Eren – El beta de la habitación llamó a su amigo pero tembló aún más cuando los seis ojos se fijaron en él - ¿Marcaste al omega? - Preguntó con curiosidad e inocencia mientras miraba el cuello del vampiro vendado

\- ¿Eh? - Tanto el alfa como el omega quedaron en silencio procesando la pregunta del beta, era obvio que no estaban enlazados aún pero ambos tenía el olor del otro por todo lo que sucedió ayer

\- ¡Eren! - La alfa se exalto por completo - ¿¡Por qué marcaste a un omega!? - Estaba más que furiosa - ¿De verdad crees que él te será fiel? ¡Está con el enemigo! ¡Qué esté aquí con nosotros no es buena señal puede estar como un espía! - Todo lo que decidía enfadaba con creces al omega

\- ¿Celosa de que Eren me haya hecho gemir anoche? - Levi estaba furioso y sin importarle nada se colocó de pie para encarar a la alfa azabache - ¿Qué en mi cuello esté la marca que lo ata ha mi de por vida? - Armin volvió a temblar en el lugar donde estaba mientras Eren miraba con diversión lo que hacia su pareja

\- ¿Por qué debería molestarme por un simple omega? - El omega azabache de un golpe mando al patio a la alfa azabache

\- Levi – Eren iba a detener a su pareja pero recibió una mirada furiosa que decía claramente "Me detienes y te castro", lo mejor era salir al balcón y mirar la pelea - _"Será interesante ver quien ganará, ambos son unas completas bestias al momento de pelear"_ \- Se sentó en el lugar mirando como su omega estaba ya flotando en el aire mirando a Mikasa que se intentaba levantar del piso

\- ¿Este simple omega te dejó sin poder levantarte del suelo? - Su tono de voz era de sarcasmo además de que su mirada se notaba que estaba furioso

La azabache de un saltó fue directo hacia Levi pero recibió una patada por el otro que la mandó hacia el tronco de un árbol - ¡Eres muy lenta! - Se dirigió con rapidez hacia ella para atacarla pero está vez la mujer pudo esquivar el ataque

\- ¡Debes detenerlos Eren! - Armin miraba con preocupación a su amiga que peleaba con el azabache - ¡Haz algo Eren! - Volteó a ver a su amigo que se encontraba mirando con atención la pelea

\- Solo calmate y veamos quien gana – Dijo mientras bostezaba – Yo apuesto que ganará Levi ¿Y tú?

Armin estaba sorprendido, su amigo debe estar en broma, ¿Cómo puede tomar tan a la ligera que su amiga y su pareja están peleando?, y para el colmo ¡Está apostando quien ganará!. A veces era difícil saber si su amigo tenía o no un cerebro que usar con claridad

De un momento a otro ambos azabaches tenía sus espadas en manos chocándolas cada vez que se acercaban al otro para atacarlo y se alejaban con rapidez para volverlo hacer. Hasta que un descuido de la alfa, Levi pudo hacerle un rasguño en la mejilla además de cortarle su pelo largo y darle una patada para alejarla de él y colocarse en la rama del único árbol del jardín del castillo.

Mikasa sorprendida por lo que acaba de suceder se toco la mejilla que estaba apenas sangrando y paso su mano por su melena azabache recién cortada quedando más arriba de los hombros casi por la mitad de su cuello

\- ¡TÚ! - Ahora si que estaba furiosa pero eso no le importo al contrario solamente se lanzó atacarla

De un golpe fue directo hacia el césped quedando con Levi arriba con su mano en el cuello y la espada por encima de su cabeza

\- Gané yo – Decía el omega con superioridad y emoción oculta

\- No lo creo así – La azabache no se inmuto pues ella había colocado su espada en la espalda de su contraindicante

Eren desde arriba estaba sorprendido no pensaba que la pelea iba a terminar en empate, baje de un salto para ayudar a su pareja y a su amiga a colocarse de pie mientras se miraban con profundo odio

\- Saben – El castaño decidió hablar con un tono de diversión por lo ocurrido – No marqué a Levi – Al la mujer alfa y al hombre beta esa información los dejo sorprendidos y confundidos por completo – Ayer estábamos de cacería así que quedamos heridos en arias partes del cuerpo – Abrazó a su pareja ignorando como sus amigos terminaban de procesar la información

\- Entonces – La azabache miraba con furia al omega – Ayer, solo durmieron – Su mirada de odio fue más intensa cuando escuchó el si que le dio su amigo

Esta mañana antes de ir a comer se dieron cuenta que ambos azabaches no se iban a llevar bien jamás, mientras Eren con poco interés intento hacer que se hablarán al momento del desayuno pero fue inevitable que no se hablarán con sarcasmo mientras Armin se asustaba de vez en cuando en los momentos que sus auras pedían que hubiera sangre derramada.

Tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo la miradas de odio de ambos azabaches, la risa de Eren y los temblores de Armin. Después que dieran el permiso de entrada vieron a una sirviente rubia omega que hizo una reverencia antes de hablar

\- El rey Jaeger pide que vayan a la sala real que dentro de unos minutos iniciará la reunión – Se enderezó para ver de reojo al omega azabache

\- Ya vamos – Respondió Eren para que la sirvienta pueda irse de ese lugar después de hacer otra reverencia – Nos vemos al finalizar la reunión Levi – Abrazo por última vez a su pareja para poder irse de ese lugar

Después de unos minutos salió Levi encontrándose con la rubia caminaron hasta un lugar que se encontrará solo para poder hablar con tranquilidad

\- ¿Sabes que hacer? - Preguntó con su típica cara seria al azabache que tenía la misma mirada

\- Si, no te preocupes – Se colocó de pie para irse pero la rubia siguió hablando con él impidiéndolo irse

\- ¿Ya matarás a Jaeger? - Levi como siempre actuaba indiferente respondió con su buena obra de teatro que tenía ya montada

\- Aún no es momento, la amiga de él aparece en cada momento – Y con eso se marchó para poder ir a escuchar lo que iban a plantear la reunión

 _ **(...)**_

En una gran sala se encontraban los dos amos y señores de las dos razas junto con las especies que se unirían con la familia Jaeger para asesinar por completo a los titanes

\- Me llena de alegría que ustedes hayan venido para poder unir fuerzas – Hablaba Grisha Jaeger con seriedad y liderazgo mientras miraba a las especies demoníacas, a su favor tenía

 **\- La especie de las Cabras, gobernadas por Lucifer -**

 **\- La especie de las Brujas, gobernadas por Hanji -**

 **\- La especie de los Vampiros, sin gobierno actualmente pero será dirigidos por Mikasa -**

 **\- La especie de los Inuyoukais, gobernadas por Mike -**

 **\- La especie de los Zorros, gobernada por Auruo -**

Fijó su miradas a sus aliados híbridos teniendo a su favor

 **\- La especie de los Leones, gobernadas por Historia -**

 **\- La especie de las Serpientes, gobernadas por Armin -**

 **\- La especie de los Conejos, gobernada por Petra -**

 **\- La especie de los Tigres, gobernada por Erwin -**

\- Entonces, mañana saldremos todos a revisar los demás pueblos – Hablaba con tranquilidad Grisha – Los titanes no han aparecido por un buen tiempo pero debemos saber sobre los otros pueblos

La reina de la especie demoníaca las brujas grito de emoción alarmando a todos - ¡Quisiera ver un titán de cerca! - Todos la miraron como una completa loca

\- Saben – El rubio beta inició hablar llamando la atención de todos – Hace tiempo los titanes aparecieron y la familia Jaeger asumió la responsabilidad de exterminarlos ellos solos – Todos se apenaron por la decisión que tomaron en el pasado a no ayudar a enfrentarse a ellos – Y la Dunamiß nos ayudó después que le pidieron el deseo

\- ¿Crees en ese mito? - El demonio zorro habló con burla – Al final de todo eres un niño, ¿Qué se le hará si crees en ese mito?

\- ¡No es un mito! - Todas las mujeres defendieron al beta serpiente - ¿Cómo crees que se extinguieron? - Auruo iba a responder pero no lo dejaron - ¡Ella nos castigó mandadonos a esas bestias otra vez!

Todos empezaron a discutir restándole la paciencia a los dos amos y señores presentes en la reunión, muy pocos creían en la existencia de la raza Dunamiß y la mayoría si creían en él

\- ¡Silencio! - Historia y Lucifer gritaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que todos los obedecieran

\- Los Dunamiß son reales simplemente odian estar en la sociedad, no son un simple mito – Hablaba con seriedad Historia – Aparecen por instinto para beneficio o desgracia de las demás razas – Los que no creían estaban un poco confundidos

\- Ellos odian estar con el resto de las razas – Hablaba con un poco de fastidio el demonio cabra – La mayoría de las veces cuando un Dunamiß nace, no sabe que lo es, apenas ve a su mamá adapta la raza y especie que tenga la mencionada – Miro a todos con un poco de molestia – Seria interesante que volviera aparecer para ayudarnos

\- Bueno – La rubia beta volvió hablar – Ya basta de charlas, preparanse para mañana salir a supervisar todos los pueblos, nos dividiremos en grupos – Pasaban el acta de la reunión para que la firmarán todos

\- Al finalizar de supervisar el inframundo pasaremos a supervisar el mundo humano – Hablaba Lucifer mientras pasaba su acta

\- ¿Los ángeles no nos ayudaran? - Erwin, el líder de las especie híbrida tigre, se dirigió a ambos señores y amos. Si los ángeles los ayudaban estuvieran más fuertes – Nunca escuche que nos íbamos a reunir con ellos

\- ¿Los ángeles? - Historia preguntó con burla – Ellos no quieren nada con nosotros, es mejor seguir separados, somos una raza asquerosa para ellos ¿Se te olvida? - Sus ojos azules brillaron en ira – Alguna vez fuimos su maravillosa creación, las cosas cambiaron

Lucifer se burló con ganas seguido por todos los demonios, los híbridos se asustaron un poco - ¿Acaso me ves cara que quiero pedirle ayuda al amo y señor de los Ángeles? - Los demás demonios seguían burlándose por lo bajo – En este mundo no se escucha sobre esos seres – Realizo una sonrisa que hizo temblar a todos los betas excepto a Historia – Nosotros somos su peor creación, recuerda eso, Erwin Smith

La reunión finalizo y todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones o a relazar sus actividades. Mientras un omega estaba arriba del techo del salón que hacían la reunión escuchando todo con sus ojos cerrados

\- _"¿Los Dunamiß?, bueno los ángeles no son nuestros enemigos, es buena señal"_ \- Con ese pensamiento se escapó de ese lugar para irse con Annie

 _ **(...)**_

En una habitación se encontraban los dos enemigos de las demás razas charlando en tranquilidad sobre lo que se trato la reunión

\- Mañana busquemos a Eren Jaeger para asesinarlo y después nos vamos ¿Entendido? - Annie no se encontraba muy feliz con esa decisión que estaba tomando

\- Estarán todos ¿Estas segura? - Levi estaba sorprendido por la decisión de ataque tan apresurada – Puedo asesinarlos a todos pero me costará mi tiempo, soy un hombre con la fuerza de un escuadrón entero pero tampoco soy tan rápido al asesinar – Decía mientras se acostaba en el frío piso de la habitación de sirvientes

\- Aunque no lo creas soy igual que tú – Su voz se tornó triste mientras esos ojos verdes olivas lo miraban fijamente – Zeke me separó de mis padres cuando era una niña más joven que tú, también tengo esas estúpidas cadenas – Se puso en posición fetal aún teniendo su cara seria pero su voz la delataba completa – Yo no puedo dejarme llevar por el amor hacia él – Levi solamente escuchaba con claridad – Yo decido seguir las órdenes de Zeke – Miro a los ojos al azabache – Quiero volver a ver a mis padres, Levi – El vampiro no sabia que decirle para consolarla - ¿Qué decides tú?

\- Aún no lo sé – Dirigió su mirada al techo – No pensé encontrarme con mi pareja destinada – No se atrevía a ver a la omega de su lado – Zeke tiene mis recuerdos, todos los de mis seis años – Se sentó mirando sus muñecas – Él me puso las mismas cadenas que tú tienes – Frunció su ceño - ¿Qué es más importante mi libertad y recuerdos o estar con mi destinado?

Annie se rió un poco, la risa tenía tristeza contenida por lo que Levi frunció un poco más el ceño – Zeke nos cortó las alas ¿No crees? - Se acostó mirando el techo como anteriormente hacia su compañero

Duraron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Levi decidió pararse para irse de la habitación – Iré a tomar aire fresco – Y se fue dejando solo a la chica

Camino hacia la habitación de Eren y abrió las puertas para cerrarla detrás de él, miró esa cama en donde durmió a gusto anoche sintiendo el calor del lobo, se sentía cálido, se sentía importante, se sentía protegido y sobre todo se sentía amado.

No se dio cuenta y apareció el castaño con su pelo mojado recién salido del baño - ¿Levi? - Esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas lo miraban con mucho amor y cariño. ¿Cómo lo mirarán mañana cuando lo vea asesinando personas? ¿Con odio?, no quería que lo mirará así

\- Abrázame esta noche nuevamente – Se acercó al castaño abrazándolo dejando en unos segundos de shock por la muestra de afecto iniciada por el otro pero le correspondió el abrazo para acostarse con él en su gran cama - _"Te amo Eren"_ \- Y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido

 _ **...Continuara...**_

 _ **Tuve muchas dificultades para poder escribir este capítulo pero aquí lo tienen espero lo disfruten mucho, nos leemos mañana con el siguiente :3**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	9. Protegerte

_**#FestEreri2017**_

 _ **¡Actualización! Antes que nada leer las advertencias**_

 _ **1)Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece su respectivo creador es Hajime Isayama, solamente agarre sus personajes para crear este fic**_

 _ **2)Universo Alternativo, aquí los personajes pueden ser ángeles,híbridos o demonios**_

 _ **3)Es un omegaverse y en un futuro puede haber m-preg, smut o lemon**_

 _ **Eso es todo ya pueden leer el capítulo**_

 _ **..."Protegerte"...**_

Estaban más de trescientas personas con animales que llaman con sus poderes o volar, cada quien con su respectivo gobernante de especie. Listos para iniciar la supervisión de las otras ciudades

\- ¡Nosotros la especie de las Cabras, vamos a ir hacia la ciudad de las brujas! - Lucifer estaba de primero en la fila con sus alas de color negro - ¡Marchemos! - El resto de ellos usaban los esqueletos de un caballo como transporte

El escuadrón de la especie de las brujas usaban escobas para volar y fueron a la ciudad de los vampiros,El escuadrón de los vampiros fueron a la ciudad de los inuyoukais, los inuyoukais fueron a la ciudad de los zorros y ellos mismo iban a la ciudad de las cabras. Los hombres lobos quedaron para inspeccionar su mismo pueblo

\- ¡Es una suerte que nos toque inspeccionar nuestra ciudad! - Grisha hablaba con todos estando en la punta de la fila mientras todos montaban lobos de gran tamaño, que los llegaban un poco más allá de las caderas - ¡Marchemos! - Con ese grito inició la exploración

Las especies híbridas se dividieron para ayudar con las especies demoníacas, los leones se fueron con las cabras,las serpientes con las brujas,los conejos con los vampiros y por último los tigres con los inuyoukais. Cuando terminen de supervisar la primera ciudad se irán a la otra planeada.

 _ **(...)**_

En una habitación, el azabache se colocaba una ropa negra ajustada en donde ocultaba varias cuchillas, con una capa cubriendo su parte superior del cuerpo y una capucha

\- ¿Estas listo? - Preguntaba la rubia que poseía también una capucha y armas

\- Si, tengo todas las armas necesarias ocultas debajo del traje – Se coloco la capucha para taparse la cara entera – Que inicie la masacre para irnos lo más rápido de aquí – Guardó unas últimas seis espadas en la funda que tenía en las caderas poniendo tres en cada lado

\- Levi – Emitió un gruñido suave para que supiera que la estaba escuchando – Aún puedes decidirte si que vas hacer, irte con nosotros y asesinar a todos pero teniendo tus memorias – Hizo una pequeña pausa – O quedarte con ellos y pelear con nosotros pero sin tener tus memorias – Levi solamente frunció el ceño mientras se ponía al frente de la rubia

\- No es necesario que te preocupes por mis decisiones – Le coloco la capucha dejando sorprendida a la rubia – Vámonos hay una ciudad que asesinar

De esa forma ambos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad de los hombres lobos

 _ **(...)**_

Todos estaban camino a las ciudades cuando escucharon un fuerte sonido, un rayo había caído de cielo mientras causaba un gran temblor. Un gran titán a la vista, tenía el pelo corto de color rubio,ojos claros y lo más raro era una mujer titán como los de aquella vez

\- ¡Sorprendete! ¡El titán hembra! - Hanji gritaba emocionada desde su escoba viendo al titán - ¿Eh? - Fijó su mirada observando a una persona cubierta por una capa

El titan empezó a correr para buscar su objetivo mientras la persona sospechosa para los demás estaba en su hombro agarrado de los pelos del titán para no perder el equilibro. Se encontraban en el centro de todos los escuadrones que se dirigían a las ciudades, la mayoría estaban impresionados por ver al titán correr a dirección del escuadrón de los hombres lobos.

\- _"¿El titán hembra está aquí? ¿Cómo es eso posible?"_ \- Armin desde una gran serpiente miraba al titán correr mientras recordaba - **"Después de que haga lo que me mandaron junto a él, nos iremos de aquí tal vez"** \- Se sorprendió aun más por todo - **"Me gustaría que ese día te vayas de este pueblo hacia otro"** \- Bajo la mirada mientras procesaba todo lo ocurrido - _"Es imposible, Annie y Levi son el enemigo en realidad ¡Todo fue una mentira! ¡Van tras los Jaegers!"_ \- Cambió de dirección con su serpiente hacia el escuadrón de los vampiros necesitaba informarle a Mikasa sobre esto mientras le hacia caso omiso a los gritos de Hanji de que volviera

Mikasa en su escuadrón escuchaba los gritos de muchos pidiéndole la retirada o si sacaban las armas para atacar pero no decía nada miraba con profundo odio a la persona que no se dejaba ver - _"Al final de todo si piensas asesinar a Eren"_ \- Iba a cambiar de dirección hacia su amigo castaño

\- ¡Mikasa! - El llamado de su amigo la detuvo volteando a ver al rubio que venía lo más rápido posible con la serpiente - ¡El titán va a destruir el escuadrón de los hombres lobos! ¡La persona asesinará a Eren y a los demás! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!

No bastaron dos segundos para ver como la vampira volaba lo más rápido posible a dirección de aquel escuadrón mientras los demás hacían lo mismo, los hombres lobos iban a necesitar refuerzos

El castaño escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros hacia su padre pidiéndole que hacer, pero el sintió un olor muy conocido para él acercarse - _"...Levi..."_ \- La titán los había alcanzado por fin y todos se alarmaron - ¡Atacad con todo! - No a muchos le dieron tiempo de transformarse en bestias, ese ser salto del hombro de la titán hacia ellos. Algunos les corto la cabeza a otros le chupaba la sangre hasta la última gota y por último les arrancaba el corazón - _"Este olor, definitivamente es Levi"_

El azabache se acercó al castaño con intención de hacerle lo mismo que los demás, no opuso resistencia, no valdría la pena confiaba ciegamente en su omega pero un empujón lo mando hacia varias paredes de las casas destruyéndolas por el fuerte golpe que le dieron

\- ¿¡Estás bien, Eren!? - Mikasa agarró los hombros del castaño con suma preocupación - ¡Te enseñe a defenderte! ¡Él te matará si tu no lo matas! - Estaba completamente furiosa con lo terco que era su amigo

\- ¡Jamás le haría tal cosa! - Eren se negaba atacar a su pareja aún si éste ya le había desenvainado la espada y estaba preparado para matarlo - ¡No lo haré!

\- Ya veo – Soltó los hombros del castaño mientras sus ojos se colocaban rojos en furia y deseos de derramar sangre – Yo si lo haré

Levi volvió aparecer para golpear a Mikasa y quitarla de su camino pero Armin se llevó a Eren lejos de ese lugar mientras era perseguido por el azabache y más atrás la alfa con ganas de matar al vampiro

\- ¡Levi, negociemos! ¡Por favor! - Armin gritaba en medio del miedo y desesperación de que el otro no los alcanzará

\- Ustedes solo tienen algo que me interesa – Decía mientras de un salto aparecía en la cabeza de la serpiente – Y es la vida de Eren – Con un empujón suave el rubio fue quitado del medio para colocar una de sus espada en el cuello y la otra en el corazón del alfa

Quedaron en silencio mirándose unos instantes, Eren con amor hacia el otro, Levi con confusión - ¿No piensas defenderte? - Preguntó mientras ponía que el metal tuviera mayor contacto con la piel – No lo haré – Respondía con una gran sonrisa – Confío en ti, Levi – Con sus dos manos apretó el metal para acercarlas más a el cortándole la palma de las manos – Te prometí amarte para toda la eternidad

\- **"Mi Levi, te prometo que aunque estés lejos de mí, de las muertes que vayas a ocasionar o ya ocasionaste o si incluso llegas a odiarme. Yo te amaré siempre sin importar lo que hagas por tus recuerdos pero no te odiaré si decides seguir ayudando al enemigo o si te vas lejos de ambos bandos, yo te amaré Levi. Recuerda bien eso"** \- El azabache soltó las espadas en impresión por los recuerdos de aquella noche que se reencontraron - ¡Eres un completo imbécil! - Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Mikasa apareció para darle con sus espadas pero Eren se puso en el medio de ambos

\- ¡Quitate del medio! - Gritaba furiosa la azabache, no iba a dejar vivo al vampiro, se encargaría de asesinarlo ella misma - ¡Mikasa detente! - Armin pudo colocarse pie para sujetar un brazo de la vampira - ¡Ven aquí maldito enano!

Levi solo miraba al castaño que desafiaba con la mirada a la otra alfa sólo por él - _"¿Por qué?"_ \- Los tres amigos estaban en una parte mientras los demás eran asesinados por la titán hembra, los gritos de dolor era muy fuertes pero Levi estaba en su mundo – Eren – Su voz grave hizo que las orejas peludas se moviera a su dirección – Me prometí protegerte

\- ¡Ibas asesinarlo! ¡Eren que te quites del medio, maldición! - Mikasa iba posar su mano en el hombro del castaño pero escuchó un fuerte gruñido del hombre lobo, no era Eren, era su alfa interior con ganas de matar a la azabache si tocaba alguna mínima parte del cuerpo del vampiro

\- Y eso haré, Eren – Salió volando de ahí hacia la titán hembra, los demás se alarmaron al ver ese gran asesino en el hombro del enemigo

Sin temor a nada se quito la capa negra y la tiro al suelo para que todos lo mirarán con claridad. Eren en su lugar entendió la señal y sus ojos se volvieron dorados mientras gruñía con fuerza. Se transformó en una gran bestia, una mayor al de la otra vez. Este medía casi cinco metros y era más un lobo salvaje

Mikasa se fue a dirección a Levi para atacarlo, no lo iba a perdonar así de fácil, Armin estaba pensando como acabar con la titán hembra mientras su amigo lobo se lanzó a morder a la titán y su amiga intentaba atacar al vampiro que esquivaba sus ataques

\- **"Para asesinar a los titanes hay que arrancarles la médula espinal"** \- Armin miraba como los demás en intento fallido intentaban cortarles las extremidades - ¡Deben cortarle la médula espinal! ¡O arrancarle la cabeza junto con la médula! - Todos lo voltearon a ver con suma atención - ¡Es única forma de asesinarla!

\- ¡Ya lo oyeron! ¡Dirijan sus ataques a la médula! - Todos usaban sus poderes para poder distraerla mientras Eren se le lanzó encima tumbándola al piso para morderle la nuca y arrancarle todo por dentro pero recibió una patada que lo mandó hacia otro extremó lanzando un maullido de dolor que alarmó a ambos vampiros peleando

\- Tregua hasta nuevo aviso – El omega estaba montado en el techo de una casa con dos espadas en manos – Hay que ayudar a Eren – La alfa le respondió desde el techo que se encontraba ella

Ella se dirigió volando hacia la titán y Levi hacia su alfa con mucha prisa, se colocó en toda la cabeza del lobo para que lo mirará fijamente - ¡ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN EREN! - Gritaba a todo pulmón para que el gran lobo lo pudiera escuchar - ¡NO LA VAYAS ASESINAR, SIMPLEMENTE DESTRUYELE LA NUCA Y SACALA DE AHÍ! ¿¡ENTENDIDO!? - EL lobo gruño bajo que significaba un claro si

La titán lanzó a Mikasa a dirección a Levi para alejarlo de Eren para lanzarle hacia el lobo nuevamente para asesinarlo ella misma

\- Quitate de encima – Gruñía molesto Levi que estaba en el techo de una casa un poco herido con la alfa encima más herida que él – No me mandes hacer cosas – Se colocó de pie con dificultad mientras a su lado se colocaba el vampiro – Tengo una idea – El omega bajo hacia el resto de los demonios e híbridos que intentaban seguir atacando a la titán hembra

\- ¡Todos ustedes! - Los llamados voltearon a verlo mientras Mikasa desde el techo hacia lo mismo – ¡Hagan espacio para Eren! - Todos se apartaron para colocarse en los techos para observar mejor todo, Armin se acercó con rapidez al azabache omega - ¿Qué piensas hacer? - El rubio no entendía los planes del azabache

\- Ayudaré a Eren – Sus ojos se colocaron rojos mientras unas alas rojas aparecieron en su espalda, unas alas de murciélago en su cabeza, sus colmillos crecieron igual que sus garras además de una guadaña aparecer encima del demonio - _**"Solo no se acerquen lo suficiente, me basta y me sobra con aquellos dos"**_ \- Alzó su brazo para agarrar la guadaña y lanzarla al suelo, todo se partió en dos mostrando diversos murciélago salir de él además de una gran aura negra como si fueran llamas, el calor se hizo presente alrededor. Todos se alarmaron pensando que las casas iban a caer en ese abismo abierto pero no fue así

\- _"Estos poderes...Levi... ¿Qué eres tú exactamente?"_ \- Con sus dos manos quitó la guadaña del suelo para volverla a elevar fue rodeada por esa aura que salía para después dirigirse en menos de un segundo a la titán. Le clavó su guadaña en la nuca causando una gran explosión en donde solo salió herido la titán

Cuando el humo se dispersó se pudo observar a la titán completamente herida colocándose de pie con dificultad - ¡Es tu oportunidad, Eren! - El mencionado corría en gran velocidad hacia la titán, la otra alarmada iba a correr para irse de ese lugar - ¡Se va a escapar! - Gritaron los demás que observaban los grandes poderes del omega

Pero fue inevitable Levi se colocó en la cabeza de la titán para hablarle en unos instante – Annie, tome mi decisión – La otra se sorprendió mientras escuchaba todo desde adentro del titán - ¡Protegeré a Eren! ¡Mis recuerdos se pueden ir a la mierda! - Lanzó su guadaña en la frente causando que una oscuridad cubriera el cuerpo del demonio titán dejándola sin poder moverse – Lo lamento, Annie – Con su mano empujó a la chica mientras Eren saltaba mordiéndole la nuca saco mucha piel dejando al descubierto a la mujer omega dentro

\- _"¿Mi fin?"_ \- Las lagrimas que derramaba la rubia detuvieron al lobo - _"Lo siento papá,mamá"_ \- El cuerpo empezó a cristalizarse solo mientras Eren se alejaba del lugar por instinto y deshacía la transformación volviendo a ser normal mientras Levi se posaba a su lado pero Mikasa se acercó a él con intenciones de seguir peleando

\- ¿Qué haremos? - Armin miraba a la mujer cubierta por una especie de cristal – Esta cubierta por esta cosa – Mikasa junto con los demás intentó partir el cristal con sus armas pero fue en vano – No saldrá de ahí – Todos voltearon a ver el vampiro – Annie decidió cristalizarse y no habrá forma que salga de ese lugar, prácticamente está muerta. En uno o dos años su cuerpo se unirá con el cristal y morirá

Todos se sorprendieron por la información pero unos guardias sujetaron al vampiro amenazandolos con sus armas mientras aparecía Lucifer,Historia y Grisha

\- Levi, estás encerrado por intento de homicidio al príncipe de los hombres lobos – Dijo con seriedad el Jaeger mayor mientras Eren se alarmaba y pedía una explicación a su padre – Además tus poderes no son normales – Dijeron los dos amos y señores sentenciando al vampiro

 _ **...Continuara...**_

 _ **Bueno aquí poseen el capítulo de hoy, no se molesten por la decisión de Levi sobre dejar todo atrás solo por Eren, no es el único que está sacrificando cosas, Eren está ignorando el detalle de que el otro está con el bando enemigo, que asesino a varios y demás. Que triunfe el amor :D**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado! Nos leemos en el capítulo de mañana!**_

 _ **Se despide: ElizabethSullivan21**_


	10. Interrupciones

_**#FestEreri2017**_

 _ **¡Actualización! Antes que nada leer las advertencias**_

 _ **1)Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece su respectivo creador es Hajime Isayama, solamente agarre sus personajes para crear este fic**_

 _ **2)Universo Alternativo, aquí los personajes pueden ser ángeles,híbridos o demonios**_

 _ **3)Es un omegaverse y en un futuro puede haber m-preg, smut o lemon**_

 _ **Eso es todo ya pueden leer el capítulo**_

 _ **..."Interrupciones"...**_

Los guardias se llevaron al vampiro hasta el calabozo del castillo para mantenerlo retenido mientras los mayores de las especies decidían que hacer con él

\- Lo mejor es asesinarlo – Hablaba Mike con seriedad mientras los demás solo se ponían más en dudas sobre si tomar esa decisión o no - ¿Por qué lo piensan tanto? - El rubio suspiro en fastidio – Intento asesinar a Eren Jaeger además de que asesinó varios del escuadrón de su especie – Miraba fijamente a Grisha Jaeger – Es aliado de los titanes, ¿Eso no es suficiente?

\- Tienes razón en lo que dices, Mike – Hanji miraba los informes escritos sobre lo sucedido – Pero – Se fijo en la parte que decía - _**| El vampiro Levi tiene poderes que no entran en la categoría de la especie demoníaca que pertenece, es decir, sus poderes son desconocidos |**_ \- Sus ojos brillaron con emoción – En el informe dice que sus poderes son desconocidos, si es así, me gustaría realizar experimentos con él

\- Quisiera también investigar a Levi – Armin se armó de valor para hablar ante todos los mayores de ese lugar – Así podemos saber la razón de porque los titanes lo tienen con él – Todos se sorprendieron tras lo último mencionado

\- ¿Quieres decir que Levi no está por su voluntad con ellos? - Historia preguntó mirando al rubio beta que se encontraba a su lado

\- Así es – Respondió Armin – Levi fue llevado contra su voluntad en el primer ataque de los titanes, le borraron las memorias además de que lo mantienen preso – Algunos solo fruncieron el ceño y otros se sorprendieron por la información que no sabían – Levi decidió a último minuto proteger a Eren del titán hembra condenando a la mencionada a la muerte del sueño eterno – Finalizo su hablar mirando sus manos apretadas debajo de la mesa

\- Si lo dejamos vivo – Erwin tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios – Lo podemos obligar a que nos cuente todos los movimientos de los titanes y así podremos ganarles – La mayoría quería apoyar esa intención pero la azabache frunció el ceño

\- Dudo que Levi decida hablar sobre los titanes – La mayoría la miraron con un poco de enojo – Por lo que tengo entendido, Levi siempre estuvo encerrado y cuando salía solo le daban órdenes – Solamente se escuchó un claro "Tsk" por parte del tigre

\- Haber – Grisha decidió hablar pensando en todo lo que estaban diciendo – Hanji y Armin quieren usarlo para investigar sobre él – Miró a todos fijamente – Y yo deseo que se una a nuestro bando, esa clase de poder es sorprendete además de su fuerza – Finalizo para mirar a su amo y señor – Pero después de todo, la decisión la toma usted

El demonio cabra solamente miro a todos con seriedad, Armin esperaba que no sentenciaran a muerte al vampiro. Su amigo le había pedido que hiciera todo lo que sea posible para que lo dejaran con vida hasta incluso se lo pidió a Mikasa

 _ **(...)**_

En el calabozo se podía observar a un azabache con unas cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos encarcelado mientras que afuera un castaño con la mirada deprimente

\- Deja de verme así – Su voz como siempre parecía molesta además de esa seriedad característica de él – No me pasará nada malo y no me dejaré asesinar por ellos – Volteó su mirada a la pared de la cárcel donde estaba – Si es posible huiré lejos de aquí, solo por ti

El corazón de Eren empezó a latir con fuerza además de que sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave rosa, su pareja era la más tierna del mundo

\- ¡Yo huiré contigo! - Se acercó a un más a las rejas que lo mantenían encerrado – No quiero alejarme de ti, no otra vez – Sus orejas se bajaron mientras miraba más triste a su omega – Quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a todos quienes intenten asesinarte – Sus ojos se pusieron dorados causando un pequeño sonrojo en el azabache

\- _"Los ojos de una bestia"_ \- Pensaba para acercarse a las rejas como le permitieran las cadenas - " _Son hermosos"_ \- Estiro su brazo para poder agarrar la mano de su lobo que también estiro la suya entrelazando sus dedos – Eren – El otro soltó un gruñido suave mientras lo miraba a los ojos – Yo...yo te a...

\- ¡Leviiiii! - Un gran grito hizo que Levi frunciera el ceño en molestia habían interrumpido su confesión además de ese pequeño momento que tenía a solas con su alfa, no se repetían mucho, elevó su mirada con rabia encontrando a una mujer de pecho un poco plano, pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color - ¡Tú eres el famoso Levi! - Más atrás se encontraban los dos amigos del lobo - ¡Mucho gusto soy Hanji Zoe!

Levi posó sus ojos de pies a cabeza, la mujer era hermosa pero no le atraía como lo hacia su lobo que estaba un poco molesto sabia que era por la interrupción repentina y por ver tan fijamente a la bruja – Tsk – Fue el único sonido que emitió para alejarse de las rejas

\- Wow – Su sonrisa fue de emoción entera - ¡Eres un pequeño gruñón! - La palabra pequeño ocasionó que el vampiro intentará agarrar a la castaña pero dio dos pasos hacia atrás evitando que la alcanzará – Jajaja – Se reía con ganas al ver esos ojos de color rojos y los colmillos amenazándola – Solo bromeaba, no te lo tomes en serio

El azabache con completo enojo se sentó cerca de las rejas - ¿Y bien? - Eren preguntó cuando todo se calmo un poco - ¿Qué decidieron en la reunión? - Miraba a sus amigos y hasta incluso a esa mujer que no conocía con esperanzas que todo estuviera bien, no quería ver a su omega huir lejos de todo lo que estaba pasando

\- ¡Felicidades! - Hanji aplaudió emocionada dejando confundidos a Eren y a Levi – Eren, me debes una bien grande – Puso sus manos en los hombros del castaño mientras tenía una gran sonrisa - ¡Puedes pagarme con tu cuerpo! - De repente sintió una pequeña cuchilla venir a ella pero la esquivo como podía mientras volteaba a la dirección que venía

El azabache tenía su mano izquierda estirada y en la derecha tenía otra cuchilla – Usp – Su cara era de pocos amigos además de estar más seria de lo normal – A veces tienen vida propia estás cuchillas ¿Sabes? - Era claro que esa cara de inocencia era mentira, sus ojos decían con completa claridad "Vuelve a tocar a mi alfa y la otra cuchilla no fallará"

\- ¡Vaya para ser pequeñito es bastante celoso! - Soltó los hombros de Eren que miraba con un poco de miedo al azabache que quería salir de las rejas para asesinar a la castaña - ¡Vaya suerte la tuya Eren! ¡Levi es tan lindo! - Se encontraba completamente emocionada que hasta llegaba asustar

\- ¿Me van a decir que dijeron en la puta reunión? - Levi poseía poca paciencia y lo estaba demostrando ya con su enojo que iba creciendo lentamente – Y me vuelves a decir lindo y te asesino cuando pueda salir de aquí – Definitivamente estaba molesto

\- Sobre eso – Armin hablaba debido a que Hanji seguía viendo fijamente al más bajo de todos ahí – Lucifer-san decidió que Levi sería llevado a un juicio después de que hiciéramos exámenes sobre sus poderes y lo más importante a que familia pertenece – Miraba como el azabache solo bufo en molestia

\- Tenemos un mes para conseguir todo eso – La azabache miraba con odio al vampiro – En el juicio estarán todos las razas y especies

\- ¿¡Qué cosa!? - Cuando la raza de los ángeles se quería entrometer a juicio sobre algo extraño que sucedía no era buena señal, consideraban una amenaza que alterará el orden del mundo – Esto es muy malo

\- ¡Así es! - Hanji abrió las rejas con una llave mientras se colocaba al frente del azabache – Tenemos que hacerte varios exámenes para comprobar si eres un vampiro en realidad – Su emoción era tanta que intentaba arrancarle un hilo de cabello al otro pero esté la amenazaba con su mirada asesina – Armin me ayudará en esto, empezamos mañana – Le quito las cadenas que lo tenía sujeto a la última pared – Pudimos pedir que te dejarán libre pero a supervisión de Mikasa Ackerman – La mirada del azabache fue de muerte lenta

\- Kenny Ackerman se encargará de investigar sobre ti – Mikasa hablaba desde el lugar que estaba con una cara de triunfo total – Mañana vendrá a verte para anotar sobre lo que sepas de tu familia

Eren frunció el ceño, saber sobre la familia de su omega era difícil debido a la perdida de las memorias sobre su infancia y familia pero era mejor esforzase para obtener todo y saberse defender delante de los tres amos y señores de la corte que habrá dentro de un mes

 _ **(...)**_

En una habitación se encontraban dos hombres uno de pelo rubio y de cuerpo musculoso mientras que el otro era de pelo negro,alto y delgado

\- ¿Qué haremos? - El pelinegro estaba preocupado mientras miraba a su compañero que se encontraba pensando en una decisión – Tienen a Annie y a Levi con ellos ¿Qué será de nosotros? - Pero no le respondían absolutamente nada - ¡Reiner!

El mencionado solo levanto la mirada para fijarse en los ojos oscuros de su compañero lleno de preocupación sobre lo que iban hacer ahora, tenían órdenes de asesinar a Eren o de huir si era necesario

\- No te preocupes Berlort – Su voz sonaba tranquila para tranquilizar al omega de su lado – Nos quedaremos aquí y encontraremos la forma de llevarnos a Levi con nosotros o de asesinar a Eren

\- ¿Estás seguro? - No quería irse sin dejar a Annie era su compañera a pesar de todo

\- Tenemos que regresar con Levi o regresar sabiendo que Eren está muerto – Se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba el cielo que pareciera que iba a llover – El clima está horrible

La conversación finalizó ahí dejando con un poco de ira en el más alto de los dos, ira consigo mismo por no poder pensar en una forma de regresar a casa con Levi y Annie además de que Eren estuviese muerto. Todo era tan difícil para él ni siquiera sabía si podía asesinar con sus propias sus manos al castaño

 _ **(...)**_

Grisha se encontraba en la sala real firmando papeles y creando estrategias de ataque por si volvían aparecer los titanes para atacar pero el sonido del toque de la puerta lo sacó de su trabajo

\- Adelante – Soltó un suspiro mientras se relajaba en su asiento para ver como entraba su hijo a la sala con respecto hacia él después de todo no era solamente su padre también era su rey - ¿Sucede algo, Eren? - Miraba como la cola de su hijo se movía de un lado a otro de forma lenta estaba nervioso además de que sus orejas peludas estaban elevadas casi tensas

\- ¡Muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo en la reunión por Levi! - Hizo una reverencia, el alfa mayor se sorprendió por la actitud de su hijo pero después sonrío con amor por su pequeño – Levi también te lo agradece pero es muy tímido para decírtelo de frente – Los ojos del lobo menor brillaron llenos de amor hacia el omega

\- Aún no tienen que agradecerme – Se colocó de pie para acercarse a su hijo – Falta el juicio frente a todos los amos y señores – Abrazó a su hijo mientras esté se dejaba hacer – Eres cada vez más parecido a tu madre – Lo soltó para regresar a su trabajo - ¿Eso era todo?

\- ¡Si, con su permiso! - Hizo una reverencia para retirarse de la sala completamente feliz para dirigirse a su habitación en donde se encontraría con su lindo omega que quedó bañándose. Ayer no lo dejaron ni siquiera comer un poco, fue llevado a encerrarse sin derecho a negarse - _"Todo saldrá bien o los extermino a todos"_ \- Pensaba con un poco de esperanza y furia

Llegó a su habitación encontrándose con su lindo omega recién salido del baño con un camisón largo de color blanco y su pelo estaba aún húmedo. A sus ojos ese lindo omega se veía como el mejor cordero que devorar, quería hundirse en él, anudar y morderlo para enlazarse con él además de unos seis cachorros en su vientre no sería tan mal. Pero otra parte de su mente quería abrazar al tierno omega , ayudarlo a secarse el pelo y hacerles mimos para que se sintiera amado por él, y por que no también que su lindo omega le hiciera aquellos mimos que muy poco recibía

\- ¿Te ayudo? - Su otra parte ganó, quería ser mimado por su omega, los cachorros pueden esperar cuando los titanes estén exterminados de la faz del mundo – Haz lo que quieras – Eso fue un sí de manera muy disimulada se sentó en la cama para poner a Levi en su regazo y secarle el cabello con suavidad y cariño – Oye Levi – El omega soltó un pequeño ronroneo a gusto por las caricias y para que supiera que lo escuchaba - ¿No tienes hambre?

El vampiro se alarmó eso era mala señal, el podía aguantar días sin beber sangre pero quería probar la sangre de su lobo,hundir sus colmillos en esa piel y lamer la herida hasta que no salga ninguna otra gota

\- No tengo hambre – Negó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿Seguro? - Eren le susurraba suavemente en el oído – Yo quisiera ser mordido por ti – Mordió con suavidad la oreja del vampiro causándole un pequeño temblor – Quiero ser tu único alimento

Levi no resistió tumbó al castaño en la cama mientras se ponía encima de él,sus colmillos crecieron en busca de sangre, la del alfa que amaba, deseaba que esa dulce sangre sea su alimento para toda la eternidad. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se acercaba lentamente al cuello del alfa mareándose aún más por el impulso fuerte de querer hundir sus colmillos

\- ¡Eren! ¡Armin te...! - La pareja se detuvo en seco para mirarse a los ojos unos momentos y voltear al ver a la alfa azabache en la puerta de la habitación - ...necesita... - Culmino lo que decía con enojo

Levi se quitó del cuerpo del castaño mientras esté le daba un beso rápido en la mejilla para irse de la habitación de prisa mientras la azabache lo miraba con completo odio – Tu muy bien sabes el impulso de beber la sangre de tu pareja – Fue lo único que dijo para acostarse en la cama mientras ella cerraba la puerta y se quedaba viéndolo fijamente - _"Deseo matarte"_ \- Pensaron ambos vampiros con odio hacia el otro

 _ **...Continuara...**_

 _ **Y por fin el capítulo de hoy, si lo se cada vez actualizo más tarde pero lo bueno se hace esperar(?)**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, nos leemos mañana**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	11. Juicio

_**#FestEreri2017**_

 _ **¡Actualización! Antes que nada leer las advertencias**_

 _ **1)Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece su respectivo creador es Hajime Isayama, solamente agarre sus personajes para crear este fic**_

 _ **2)Universo Alternativo, aquí los personajes pueden ser ángeles,híbridos o demonios**_

 _ **3)Es un omegaverse y en un futuro puede haber m-preg, smut o lemon**_

 _ **Eso es todo ya pueden leer el capítulo**_

 _ **..."Juicio"...**_

Se escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de las aves cantar alegremente, un azabache abría los ojos con dificultad pues se sentía cómodo en la cama de su pareja. Se sentó como pudo para mirar a su derecha a su alfa que tenía su brazo derecho estirado mientras una melena azabache sobresalía de las sabanas

\- _"Pero ¿Qué?"_ \- Quitó la sabana azul para encontrarse con la alfa de pelo negro y piel blanca profundamente dormida - _"¿Cómo fue que terminamos en esto?"_ \- Se rasco la cabeza para recordar lo que sucedió ayer antes de dormir

 _ **...FlashBack...**_

 _ **En la habitación real se encontraban los dos azabaches en cada lado leyendo cualquier libro que tuviera el alfa castaño. Al llegar se encontró con los dos en tranquilidad lo que lo hizo sentir reconfortado pero esa paz se rompió...**_

 _ **\- Ya puedes irte a tu habitación a dormir – Dijo el omega a la alfa que lo miraba con odio disimulado – Dormiré aquí con ustedes – El omega se molesto - ¿Disculpa? - El castaño suspiró pues sabía que ya empezar una nueva discusión – Lo que escuchaste, dormiré aquí – La mirada de odio que se dirigían ambos era para morirse si era posible - ¿Por qué tengo que dejar que duermas aquí? - Levi se cruzó de brazos y de piernas en la cama – Porque debo supervisar que no asesines a Eren**_

 _ **Eso último lo enfadó así empezaron a insultarse mutuamente mientras Eren estaba de pie mirando con todo con fastidio, con decisión de puso en el medio de ambos azabaches que iban a empezar a pelear y levantó cada uno en sus hombros para tirarlos en la cama**_

 _ **\- Es hora de dormir, es muy tarde – Su mirada era completamente seria que descoló a ambos azabaches que sólo quedaron quietos en cada lado de la cama, el castaño se acostó en el medio y se volteó para abrazar a su omega que estaba en el lado derecho pero**_

 _ **\- ¡Eren abrázame a mi también! - Una nueva discusión iba a empezar si el castaño no pensaba en algo rápido**_

 _ **Después de todo un castaño se quedó dormido con dos azabaches en cada lado abrazándolo pero su cabeza estaba siendo recostada en el lado de su omega como disculpa por todo lo sucedido. Era difícil manejar con dos personas que se caían pésimo como si fueran perros y gatos o como principio se caían los hombres lobos y los vampiros. Lo más irónico es que ambos son vampiros y de distintas clases, una alfa y otra omega**_

 _ **...Fin FlashBack...**_

Dejó de rascarse la cabeza para dirigir su mirada en ambos alfas, su ceño se frunció al ver como la azabache ponía sus brazos en el cuello del castaño que no hacía nada para apartarla lo cual lo enfadó mucho

\- _"Maldito lobo"_ \- Sujeto con fuerza la camisa marrón del lobo para elevarlo mientras éste abría los ojos con lentitud – Escoge la manera en que te daré tu paliza – La voz de Levi asustó al castaño que empezó a pedir perdón por su vida mientras la azabache abría los ojos con lentitud para mirar a la pareja discutiendo

\- ¿Qué le piensas hacer a Eren? - Agarró un brazo de su amigo para empujarlo mientras Levi hacia lo mismo – No es asunto tuyo, mocosa – El alfa no sabía como reaccionar pues se encontraba en el medio mientras era empujado en cada lado por sus brazos, escuchando los insultos que se dirigían

La puerta se abrió para dejar mirar a un rubio y a una castaña con entusiasmo que iban a decir los buenos días pero al mirar la escena quedaron en silencio - _"Parecen niños"_ \- Fue el pensamientos de ambos, vieron el rostro de Eren que decía en clara señal "Ayúdenme" pero fue ignorado en silencio mientras daban media vuelta para salir de ahí

Otro azabache se metió en la habitación mientras sujetaba dos pistolas para gritar - ¡Quietos los malos! ¡La policía sangrienta vino arrestarlos! - Disparó sus balas al cielo, los dos azabaches que estaban peleando voltearon al ver a las tres personas que entraron. Quedaron en silencio pero aún así no soltaban al castaño

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Levi miraba de pies a cabeza al nuevo alfa que entró, era un vampiro su olor lo delataba además de tener varias armas debajo de sus ropas – Mi nombre es Kenny Ackerman, es un placer

En un rápido movimiento intento acercarse al omega pero recibió una patada en el estomago que lo detuvo – Vaya – Kenny posó su mano en la zona herida – Pensé que eras suave con las personas

\- No pienso ser suave con personas que no conozco – Su mirada se tornaba roja – Agradecería que no intentes acercarte a mí

\- Oigan – El castaño por fin habló mientras los demás voltearon a verlo – Necesito ir al baño – Los dos azabaches lo soltaron pues su pelea había sido interrumpida por el otro vampiro que entró a la habitación

Decidieron dejarlos arreglarse para poder hablar con tranquilidad en el balcón, pasó media hora cuando por fin se sentaron los seis en la pequeña mesa y traían el desayuno a la habitación para todos

\- Levi, soy la persona que te ayudará a saber a que familia perteneces – Kenny bebía de la copa llena de sangre que le dieron las sirvientas – Así que me gustaría que me dijeras el nombre de tus padres – Saco una libreta y un lápiz para empezar anotar

\- ¿Eres un idiota que no sabe leer? - Levi frunció el ceño nuevamente – En el informe que debieron entregarte dice claramente que poseo memorias de mis seis años en adelante – Bebía un té con tranquilidad mientras el otro vampiro sonreía divertido por la actitud del omega

\- ¿No recuerdas siquiera su aspecto? -

\- Mi madre tenía el pelo negro largo,piel clara, ojos oscuros y era una vampiro omega – Terminó de beber su té – Es lo único que se

\- ¿Y tu, Eren? - El mencionado dejó de comer de manera rápida para mirar al vampiro mayor – La primera vez que vi a Levi tenía el pelo largo y nos conocimos para poder casarnos en un futuro he unir nuestras dos ciudades – Hablaba con seriedad mientras Kenny anotaba lo que decían

\- Eso es todo, ¿Verdad? - Cerró su libreta para guardarla – Ha sido un placer, nos vemos cuando consiga toda la información – Se fue del balcón para irse del castillo completo - _"...Levi...Tú, me eres familiar"_ \- Con esos pensamientos se fue del lugar

\- ¡Levi! ¿Qué tal amaneciste? - Hanji estaba emocionada como siempre mientras miraba fijamente el azabache – Normal, como siempre – Respondió con simpleza para empezar a beber la copa de sangre que le dejaron

\- Con cara de estreñido – Decía la azabache mientras esquivaba la cuchilla que le lanzaron – Al menos yo no amanecí toqueando a la pareja de los demás – Era claro que ambos azabaches nunca iban a estar en un mismo lugar sin iniciar a discutir

Al finalizar el desayuno, Levi fue llevado por Armin y Hanji al laboratorio del castillo para iniciar los exámenes que iban hacerle

\- Esto sera sencillo Levi – La castaña agarró un cuaderno para empezar a leer – En total seran tres exámenes que te haremos

\- ¿En que consisten? - Se sentó en una camilla que se encontraba en el laboratorio para estar más relajado mientras los otros dos encendían todo

\- No te preocupes – Armin sonrió mientras le hablaba – uno de ellos es para saber como perdiste tus recuerdos, el otro de que especie demoníaca eres y la razón de por que no haz podido tener un celo a lo largo de tu vida – Sacó tres jeringas – Necesitamos muestras de tu sangre para las tres

Armin con delicadeza le sacó la sangre tres veces y también pidió muestras de su ADN – Listo, gracias por tu colaboración – El rubio era algo tímido para los ojos del omega provocaba tentarlo para ver hasta donde llegaba su inocencia pero recordaba que tenía una pareja

\- Necesitamos que nos cuentes si tienes algunas dificultades en tu cuerpo – Hanji se sentó al frente de él con una libreta para anotar – Cómo cansancio,insomnio, cosas así

\- Nada, nunca me he enfermado de cosas como esas – Quería irse de ese lugar estaba ya cansado de estar sentado mirando a los otros dos

\- Ya veo – Anoto algo en su cuaderno – Bueno puedes irte Levi – Con una gran sonrisa se quito del medio mientras miraba como el omega se baja en un saltito de la camilla por la altura - ¡También puedes darme una muestra de tu semen! - Una cuchilla le cortó levemente la mejilla mientras el azabache lo rodeo una aura negra que decía claramente "Me tocas y te mueres"

\- Los exámenes estarán listos en tres días – Armin dijo con un poco miedo pero ni siquiera fue mirado una vez

El omega salió del laboratorio para dirigirse en donde estaba su alfa y dejar solos a esa loca con el otro amigo del castaño

 _ **(...)**_

Paso el mes, se encontraban en el salón del Consejo de Guerra, Levi con cadenas en el medio mientras estaban en cada lado los demonios y ángeles y detrás los híbridos. En una gran mesa alta estaban los tres amos y señores Lucifer, Historia y Ash; además de estar Darius Zackly, un híbrido de especie gato que era el que siempre llevaba los juicios

\- Silencio – El híbrido empezó hablar – Es momento de iniciar el juicio – Saco todos los documentos que tenía en sus manos – Sería de mucha ayuda, si usted, señor Levi dice toda la verdad

\- De eso no se preocupe – Decía con seriedad mientras Eren en el público estaba preocupado, solo Armin,Hanji y Kenny sabían lo que decían los documentos pero ni Levi ni él sabían nada

\- Muchas gracias por su colaboración – Quedo un silencio muy grande mientras el híbrido leía los informes – Bueno según el informe de hace un mes dice que trataste de asesinar al Príncipe de los Hombres Lobos, Eren Jaeger. La primera fuiste detenido por Mikasa Ackerman y la segunda fuiste detenido por el mismo Eren mientras te hablaba ¿Están Mikasa Ackerman y Eren Jaeger?

\- Sí – Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo – La señorita Ackerman que hable primero – La azabache solamente suspiro – Hace un mes cuando apareció la titán hembra al ataque Levi asesinó a varios demonios lobos además de intentar hacerle lo mismo dos veces al príncipe Eren – Hizo una pausa para decidir si era necesario decir lo siguiente o no – Pero – Al final de todo ese vampiro odioso era la pareja de su mejor amigo – Levi nos ayudó a detener a la titán hembra

\- Ahora que hablé el príncipe Eren – Darius solamente seguía leyendo los informes que le entregaron – Levi intentó asesinarme y yo no me opuse a nada, fue él mismo que decidió no asesinarme y ayudarnos a detener a la titán hembra, su señoría – Empezó a decir Eren con seriedad

\- Levi – Termino de leer el informe para mirar al vampiro – Los informes dicen que a los seis años fuimos secuestrado por los titanes y ellos te borraron la memoria, por esa razón es que trabajas para ellos

\- Así es – Los demás estaban murmurando que debían asesinarlo, que era el enemigo de ellos – Eso era lo que pensaba antes, desde que volvía a ver a Eren cambié de opinión – Su mirada estaba dirigida hacia aquel hombre – Yo decidí que no era importante tener mi libertad ni mis memorias si Eren está vivo, quiero pasar mi eternidad al lado de Eren como él prometió amarme eternamente – Apretó sus manos para suspirar levemente – Yo solamente quiero proteger a Eren

Quedaron en un minuto de silencio que alteró a los ángeles - ¡Es sólo una bestia con poderes que nadie conoce! ¡Es mejor asesinarlo! - Los demás apoyaron lo que decía aquel ángel

\- ¡Orden en la sección! - Gritó Darius – ¡Necesitamos llegar una decisión!

\- Su señoria – Kenny levantó la mano para poder hablar, derecho que le fue otorgado – Me tocó investigar sobre a que familia pertenece el acusado Levi – Hizo una pausa para poder hablar – Levi pertenece a la familia vampiro Ackerman – Todos se quedaron sorprendidos hasta el mismo Levi – Es hijo de Kuchel Ackerman y su padre es desconocido debido a que desapareció desde hace tiempo, su nombre es Levi Ackerman, el príncipe de los vampiros – Todos quedaron en silencio por lo que dijo el vampiro

\- Además de eso – Hanji inició hablar – El señor Levi pertenece a la raza Dunamiß, todos los exámenes dan que le hicimos concuerden con la información que tenemos – Con un silencio que hizo sonrió – Esta debe ser la razón de porque los titanes desean tanto tener a Levi de su lado

Los tres amos y señores quedaron en silencio mientras miraban al omega sorprendido en el piso, los espectadores estaban sorprendidos también por el simple hecho de ver a un Dunamiß ante sus ojos. Pero los tres después rieron un poco

\- Disculpe, su señoria – Grisha Jaeger levantó la mano para poder hablar y le dieron la palabra – Quisiera que Levi se quede con nosotros y se case con mi hijo Eren Jaeger, sus deseos son protegerlo y así será si esta en nuestro lado

\- ¿Tener a Levi de nuestro lado contra la guerra? - Repitió con un poco duda mientras los tres amos y señores solamente decían que si – Entonces, Levi Ackerman será libre de todo juicio y quedará a nuestro lado. Juicio se llegó a su final – Eren salió de el lugar del público para dirigirse a su lindo omega que estaba atónico

 _ **...Continuara...**_

 _ **Si,si, lo sé, dije que actualizaba ayer pero me dio flojera no lo negaré e.e pero bueno aquí tienen el capítulo, nos leemos mañana :3**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	12. Secuestro

_**#FestEreri2017**_

 _ **¡Actualización! Antes que nada leer las advertencias**_

 _ **1)Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece su respectivo creador es Hajime Isayama, solamente agarre sus personajes para crear este fic**_

 _ **2)Universo Alternativo, aquí los personajes pueden ser ángeles,híbridos o demonios**_

 _ **3)Es un omegaverse y en un futuro puede haber m-preg, smut o lemon**_

 _ **Eso es todo ya pueden leer el capítulo**_

 _ **..."Secuestro"...**_

Los demás estaban sumamente sorprendidos mientras veían como el omega salía del salón con el príncipe de los hombres lobos junto con Mikasa,Hanji,Armin y Kenny. En la habitación que se encontraban aún el omega no sabía que decir

\- Levi Ackerman – Susurró el omega mientras miraba aquel hombre de vestimenta negra - ¿Entonces que eres tú para mí?

\- Soy tu tío y Mikasa es tu prima – Lo último cayó como balde fría ha ambos azabaches, eso era el colmo, compartir lazos sanguíneos con la persona que le deseas la muerte en cada segundo – Tienes más familiares en nuestro pueblo – Se sentó mientras suspiraba – Quieras o no, debes tomar tu puesto en el trono ¿Comprendes?

Todo quedo en silencio, Levi solamente apretó las manos mientras fruncía el ceño - ¿Quieres que un asesino sea el rey de los vampiros?, Estás loco – El otro azabache solo suspiro – Toda nuestra familia está conformada por asesinos, no tienes que preocuparte – El otro solamente chasqueo su lengua

\- Levi – La castaña habló llamando la atención del mencionado – La familia Ackerman está conformada por varios Dunamiß – La azabache alfa se sorprendió por lo que estaban diciendo – Sólo los Dunamiß son los que toman el trono mientras que los otros Ackerman quedan para proteger al heredo

\- Yo... soy alguien que debe proteger al heredo ¿Verdad? - Mikasa intervino a Hanji un poco confundida – Es complicado de explicar – Suspiró la castaña mientras se sentaba – En mis investigaciones sobre los Dunamiß, radican todos en la gran familia Ackerman, los Dunamiß toman el trono y los Dunamiß normales serán la protección

\- Yo lo explico – Kenny decidió hablar – La familia Ackerman fue un experimento de los tres amos y señores para protegerlos a ellos mismo – Los otros dos Ackerman escuchaban atentos igual que los demás – Pero nos cansamos de ser solamente la protección de ellos mismo y escapamos todos del laboratorio para dirigirnos a cualquiera de los tres mundos – Se quitó el sombrero – Cada quien tomo su camino a desear, si fingir ser un ángel, un híbrido o un demonio. Pero la gran parte permanece en el Inframundo cuando decidimos fingir ser vampiros

\- ¿Cómo llegamos al trono si solo nos infiltramos? - Preguntó Levi con suma curiosidad y duda por todo lo que estaba escuchando – Fue sencillo – Respondió Kenny – El primer Ackerman conquistó a la princesa de los vampiros de aquel tiempo, nacieron dos Dunamiß, uno puro y otro normal – Los demás son sabían que pensar ante todo eso – Ambos hombres y de esa forma fue que conseguimos el trono, fue fácil

\- ¿Y los demás Ackerman? - Mikasa se sentó mientras miraba con seriedad al azabache mayor – No se, cuando nos separamos perdimos contacto alguno con el resto de la familia pero lo importante es que encontramos a nuestro heredo

\- ¿Por qué decías que todos somos unos asesinos? - Levi frunció el ceño mientras veía la cara de fastidio del Ackerman mayor – Nosotros asesinamos a muchos cuando descubren que nosotros somos Dunamiß y quieren que le cumplamos sus deseos – Jaeger se sorprendió con eso que dijó

\- ¿Por qué cumplieron el deseo de mi familia hace años atrás? - Los demás voltearon a ver al lobo que tenía la cara llena de curiosidad – Ese fue deseo de Kuchel, si no mal recuerdo esto paso hace unos 46 años atrás – Los demás se sorprendieron

\- ¿Por qué la señora Kuchel se condenó a ella misma a la muerte con la maldición que lanzó? - Armin frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaron por tantas dudas que estaban siendo aclaradas – No lo sé, Kuchel era muy testadura a veces, quién sabe que le cruzó por la mente para tomar esa decisión – Respondió en un suspiro el vampiro mayor – Pero ¿Es mentira que los Dunamiß son inmortales? - Armin preguntó al otro que se estaba aburriendo ya de responder preguntas

\- No es mentira, los Dunamiß nos cuenta morir, es como una maldición ¿Sabes? - Cerró los ojos un momento – La única forma de morir es autodestruyéndonos, ¿Cruel, verdad? - Los demás se sorprendieron por esa información – Nuestra destrucción se lleva a cabo cuando nuestra única pareja de reproducción se muere por algo nos alimentamos de su sangre, sólo podemos amar una vez

Quedaron en silencio por unos instantes - ¿Otra duda que tengan? - Sugirió el azabache con fastidio - ¿Mi madre está viva? - Los ojos Levi demostraban su miedo ante una negación de ese hecho – Por supuesto que lo está – Suspiró con un poco de alivio – El ser que ella más ama en este mundo, eres tú Levi – El azabache se avergonzó un poco por ese hecho – Verás el destinado de tu madre ya estaba enlazado y por un desliz de adultos quedó embarazada pero ese alfa negó hacerse cargo de ti, Kuchel no quiso abortarte así que tú te volviste su razón de vivir – El azabache estaba feliz aunque no lo demostraba al saber que su madre estaba viva

\- Nos marchamos dentro de tres días a nuestro pueblo para que tomes tu reinado ¿Entiendes? - El vampiro mayor se colocó de pie para irse del salón sin esperar respuesta de alguno de los dos azabaches

\- ¿No es maravilloso, Levi? - El castaño abrazó al azabache que estaba mirando el suelo mientras asistió con la cabeza levemente – Mi Levi todo salió bien, estoy tan feliz – Su cola se movía por la emoción que lo llenaba mientras frotaba su cabeza con la de su pareja

\- ¿Te decimos los resultados de los exámenes? - Sugirió la castaña mientras escuchaba una afirmación a su pregunta – Bueno, Levi eres un Dunamiß de sangre pura y un omega – Empezaba a decir con tranquilidad – No has tenido tu primer celo porque es diferente es los Dunamiß, te dará tu primer celo cuando decidas beber la sangre de quien estés enamorado, la excitación de probar dicha sangre ocasionará que las hormonas de tu cuerpo se alboroten creando el primer celo para poder enlazarte por completo con aquella persona afortunada

\- ¿Cuando Levi beba de mi, es que tendrá su primer celo? - Preguntaba con un poco de duda el hombre lobo – Así es – Le respondió la azabache – Los Dunamiß son posesivos, cuando es un omega, desea probar la sangre de su pareja dejando las marcas de sus colmillos como señal de que ese alfa le pertenece a un omega y como deseos de ser marcado también crea su primer celo para que el alfa en medio de el acto sexual le muerda la nuca, creando así el lazo entre alfa y omega – Explicaba con más calma

\- Ya veo – El vampiro respondió con tranquilidad – Y tu querías que probará tu sangre, ¿Era para aprovecharte de mi? - Su tono era de victima mientras los demás miraban a Eren como un completo pervertido - ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Levi no digas esas cosas! - Eren se exalto jamás pensaba que su pareja le hiciera una broma así - ¡Sólo quiero estar más unido a ti!

\- Claro que lo estarás, porque lo ibas a marcar como tu omega – Respondió la otra azabache siguiendo el juego al omega - ¡Mikasa! - Después de varios minutos en que jugaban con el castaño decidieron seguir hablando sobre el resultado de los exámenes

\- También descubrimos la forma en que ellos borraron tu memoria – Armin habló llamando la atención absoluta del azabache – En tu organismo te inyectaron un suero del olvido – Se sorprendió por completo el otro – No existe un suero que te recuperé la memoria, lo lamento Levi – El rubio bajó su mirada en pena por no poder ayudar al azabache

\- No te preocupes, hicieron mucho por mi – Levi respondió con seriedad mientras el castaño se sorprendía con la actitud de su omega, a pesar de ser tan frívolo dio las gracias a su manera

\- ¡Si aceptas ser mi conejillo de indias puedo crear un suero que pueda recuperarte la memoria! - La castaña se acercaba emocionada al azabache mientras éste le lanzaba sus cuchillas en señal de defensa - ¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso aguantar tus estupideces! ¡Fue demasiado con esos tres exámenes! - Debido a que esquivaba todas sus cuchillas no le quedo más de otra que sacar una espada y ponerla en el cuello de la castaña - ¡Ya te dije que no, maldición!

\- ¿Por qué eres tan malo, Levi? - La castaña se deprimió de repente mientras todos tenían la mirada sin expresión alguna por la escena que presenciaron - _"Estos dos son un loco par"_ \- Fue el pensamientos de los otros tres

 _ **(...)**_

Por la noche todos decidieron irse a su habitación a dormir, por fin Mikasa no iba a dormir con ellos dos pues la orden de vigilancia fue cancelada. El castaño se encontraba haciendo un puchero mientras miraba su pareja sentada en el sofá de su habitación

\- ¡Leviiiiiiiii! - Empezaba a aullar bajo con dolor, su omega lo estaba ignorando por el motivo de que celos por haber dejado dormir a la azabache en la misma cama que ellos además de abrazar - ¡Mikasa es una hermana para mí!

\- No recuerdo haber pedido explicaciones – Seguía sentado en el sofá mientras leía un libro que le prestó el amigo de su pareja – Mejor deja de aullar es tarde – Su tono era frío

\- ¿Ya no me amas por lo que hice? - Su tono era de tristeza mientras bajaba sus orejas y se acercaba su pareja – Yo amo mucho a mi Levi – Restregó su cara a las piernas del vampiro – Me molesta como te ven otros alfas también, quisiera marcarte ya para que todos sepan que eres mi pareja – Sus ojos brillaron mientras se volvían dorados – Te amo Levi ¿Y tú?

El azabache intentó resistirse ante esa mirada dorada que tanto le gustada pero fue imposible – ¿Dudas de mis sentimientos? - Preguntó mientras abrazaba el cuello de su pareja – Si no fuera así, te hubiera matado en aquel momento – La cola del castaño se movía de lado a lado mientras cargaba a su pareja hacia la cama para dormir en paz y tranquilidad en los brazos del otro

 _ **(...)**_

El día siguiente llegó, el castaño se despertó mientras miraba a su hermoso azabache aún descansar así que sin querer despertarlo se colocó de pie con sumo cuidado para irse arreglar. Al salir del baño recién limpiado y cambiado de ropa fijó su mirada a su pareja que seguía dormido en tranquilidad

\- _"Tan lindo mi omega"_ \- Pensó con alegría el castaño para salir de la habitación para pedir que trajeran el desayuno a su habitación

Al momentos de su habitación sintió que alguien lo persiga pero lo ignoró, cuando estaba lejos de su habitación apunto de bajar las escaleras sintió más de cerca una persona volteo alarmado pero recibió un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente

Pasaron dos horas en la que el azabache se despertó y vio que su pareja no estaba pero no le importó pensó que seguro salió a desayunar. Se arregló para bajar al comedor encontrándose solamente al padre de su pareja, con los amigos, la castaña y su tío

La angustia se llenó de su cuerpo de repente, era extraño que Eren no estuviera en el comedor - ¿Y Eren? - Preguntó recibiendo solamente como repuesta "Pensábamos que estaba contigo"

Lo recordó, Reiner y Berlort todavía están infiltrados en el castillo como guardias, con apuro decidió irse de ese lugar sin importarle nada y cuando estuvo en toda la entrada sintió un fuerte trueno caer del cielo causando que todos saltaron por el impacto para caer en el duro piso. Lo vio, un titán con una armadura fuerte apareció no tan lejos de ese lugar, en su hombro tenía a un hombre azabache delgado que cargaba en su espalda a su pareja

\- _"Estos malditos"_ \- La furia inundó su ser, sus alas aparecieron en su espalda, no iba a permitir que esos desgraciados le hicieran algo a su pareja pero antes de iniciar su vuelo sintió otro fuerte temblor viendo como varios titanes salían de la tierra - _"Los títeres, ¿Creen que eso me detendrá?"_ \- Arriba de él apareció su guadaña mientras empezaba a volar

En el comedor del castillo salieron todos alarmados para ver como aparecían varios titanes y uno corría para las afueras de la ciudad - ¡Increíble! - La castaña estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba observando habían varias titanes que se comían a personas inocentes además de aquel cubierto - ¿Oh? ¿Ese es Levi? - Los demás voltearon a ver donde señalaba la castaña

\- Si lo es – Afirmaba la azabache - ¿Por qué perseguirá a ese titán? - Se preguntó en voz baja mientras recordaba que Eren no estaba en el castillo y el objetivo del azabache antes era asesinarlo – Ese titán es como Annie, secuestraron a Eren – Todos se sorprendieron por lo que decía la azabache - ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Levi y proteger a los ciudadanos!

Levi se encontraba con su guadaña arrancándole la médula a los titanes que se atravesaban en su camino - ¡Quítense del medio! - Gritaba con frustración, no tenía tiempo para jugar con esos estúpidos titanes mientras tenían a su pareja

Tres titanes aparecieron al frente de él listo para comerselo pero antes de que pudiera asesinarlo, cayeron al suelo para empezar a evaporarse viendo a Hanji,MIkasa y Armin - ¡Ve y trae a Eren con vida! - Gritó Mikasa mientras asesinaba a otros titanes - ¡Nosotros nos hacemos cargo de ellos! - Armin encima de una gran serpiente saltó hacia la nuca de un otro titán para arrancarle la médula - ¡Ve Levi! - Hanji estaba en una escoba mientras tenía unas bombas que le lanzaba a los titanes

Sin más que hacer se fue rápido hacia donde se encontraba el titán acorazado con su pareja que no podía defenderse. Tenía que apurarse, él era su razón de vivir, él fue único que creyó en él cuando estaba en el bando enemigo y le prometió eterno. Le relató una promesa de amor eterno sin dudarlo ni una sola vez y él en forma de pagarle todo no sólo iba a amarlo también iba a protegerlo de todo mal

 _ **...Continuara..**_

 _ **Si,si,si dije que ayer iba a ver capítulo pero me dio flojera de nuevo XD. Pero no se preocupen ya está por finalizar este fic así que ya actualizaré mañana :3**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, nos leemos mañana**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	13. Rescate

_**#FestEreri2017**_

 _ **¡Actualización! Antes que nada leer las advertencias**_

 _ **1)Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece su respectivo creador es Hajime Isayama, solamente agarre sus personajes para crear este fic**_

 _ **2)Universo Alternativo, aquí los personajes pueden ser ángeles,híbridos o demonios**_

 _ **3)Es un omegaverse y en un futuro puede haber m-preg, smut o lemon**_

 _ **Eso es todo ya pueden leer el capítulo**_

 _ **..."Rescate"...**_

El titán acorazado desapareció para la vista de Levi pero no era problema con el olor de Eren podía alcanzarlos, en un bosque de grandes árboles se encontraba Eren en una rama mientras en otro árbol estaban Reiner y Berlort

\- Hola, Eren – El rubio habló al ver como el castaño abría los ojos para fijarse de todo a su alrededor intento desatarse pero le era imposible – No hagas eso o te lastimarás la piel, no quiero que Levi vea que estés herido – Al escuchar la voz de su pareja lo volteo a ver con odio

\- ¿Qué eres tú de Levi? - La pregunta salió con completo odio y ganas de asesinar aquel hombre – Mmm – El rubio estaba pensando mientras el azabache estaba en posición fetal teniendo la mirada perdida – Es difícil pero nos pertenece para cumpla nuestras órdenes ¿Comprendes?

\- Son unos malditos – Gruñó el castaño - ¿¡Qué quieren de Levi!? - Su furia estaba clara además de que sus ojos se pusieron dorados – Sus poderes, sabemos muy bien que Levi es un Dunamiß – El castaño estaba completamente furioso con aquellos hombres

\- Pero por lo visto sobornarlo con sus memorias y libertad, ya no servirá más – Su voz era de lástima – Así que no nos queda más de otra que sobornarlo contigo – Eren se molestó aun más con eso último y cuando iba decir algo sintió como Levi llegó y se paró en una rama mientras sus ojos eran completamente rojos

\- Hola – Su voz era más fría que nunca además de filosa – Reiner ¿Me extrañabas tanto para atraer mi atención de esta forma? - El aura de su omega era oscura se notaba que quería acabar con esos dos hombres, era más pesaba que el aura que le lanza a Mikasa cuando discuten

\- ¡Oh, Levi! ¡Justamente estábamos hablando de ti! - A pesar del aura que tenía el azabache, el rubio estaba relajado como si no estuviera en peligro - ¿Te parece hacer un trato con nosotros?

El azabache sonrió de medio lado - ¿Qué te hace pensar que haré un trato con ustedes? - Soltó como el veneno mismo - ¿Crees que no me importa asesinarlos al frente de Eren? - El azabache del otro árbol tembló de pies a cabeza mientras miraba asustado a su compañero titán

Reiner frunció el ceño pero aún así seguía relajado – Te lo pondré sencillo – Si decides ayudarnos Eren estará a salvo – El omega vampiro estaba escuchando todo mientras jugaba con su guadaña – Pero si te niegas a ayudarnos, Eren será alimento de titán – Eren se sorprendió ante eso último pero miró a ver a su pareja que no había cambiado ni un poco su semblante asesino más bien incrementó igual que su sonrisa pero esa sonrisa era maliciosa, quería derramar sangre lo ante posible. Era una faceta que jamás pensó que podía tener

\- ¿Te crees más fuerte que yo? ¿Ah, Reiner? - Se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba de jugar con su guadaña – Viste solo un pequeño detalle de mis poderes cuando condene a Annie – Cuando menciono el nombre de la rubia, el omega titán se alteró un poco - ¡Oh! - Fingió sorpresa – Annie ¿La dejarán atrás? - La voz de Levi cambió a dolor como si estuviera intentando lastimar a alguien – Jamás pensé que dejarían un compañero en manos del enemigo – Reiner no se veía afectado ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer Levi?

\- Eso no me importa a mí – Soltó frío el alfa titán ocasionando una gran sonrisa en el omega vampiro – Tal vez a ti no, pero – Sus ojos rojos vieron como el omega titán estaba apunto de llorar – A Berlort sí – El alfa titán volteó a ver a su compañero que efectivamente estaba afectado por toda la charla del azabache - ¿Siempre serás un niño obediente? ¡Responde Berlort! - La voz de Levi volvió a ser fría - ¡Un niño bueno que obedece todo lo que dicen! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Vamos solo dime que esto no es lo que tu quieres! - Sus gritos asustaban más al otro omega – Si me lo dices... Te perdonaré la vida

El otro omega volteó a mirarlo sorprendido, si el plan de Reiner no funcionaba iban a morir – Tú no quieres morir ¿Verdad? - La voz del otro omega era suave, podía convencerlo pero al mirar a Reiner lo comprendió. No se iba a dejar convencer por el otro omega, no abandonaría a la persona que más quiere en esta vida – Ven conmigo, Berlort – Estiro su mano mientras sus ojos volvían hacer verdes olivas además de una cara con una expresión suave y una tierna sonrisa

El omega titán solo desvió la mirada para hablar con un poco de miedo – Tal vez si quiero morir – Los ojos de Levi volvieron hacer rojos mientras fruncía el ceño y su sonrisa desaparecía – Que lástima – Bajo con su mano con lentitud – Entonces los mataré a los dos, pero les perdonaré la vida si me regresan a Eren

\- Levi, cuando nosotros regresemos a casa es que él vendrá a destruir todo ¿Recuerdas? - Reiner empezó hablar con voz suave – Si Eren está aquí ¿Podrás protegerlo de los titanes? - El vampiro solamente miraba a Eren de reojo – Pero si regresas con nosotros junto con Eren, no le haremos nada ¿Comprendes? - Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad – Estará en un lugar seguro – Ahora era al revés, el rubio intentaba convencer a Levi – Solamente necesitas seguir ayudándonos y Eren estará a salvo

\- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarme eso? - Levi se estaba interesando en la oferta del rubio mientras Eren se alertaba eso era peligroso - ¿Cómo saber que hablas en serio? - Seguía insistiendo mientras el rubio sonría levemente

\- ¡Levi! Si regresas con nosotros y nos ayudas en la guerra – Sus ojos se fijaron aun más en el más bajo de todos en el lugar – No solo tendrás a Eren sano y a salvo, también las memorias y tu libertad ¿No suena interesante? - Los ojos del rubio brillaron en emoción creía que ya tenía convencido al azabache pero su leve carcajada lo dejo confundido

\- Reiner – Llamó con voz aun más fría que antes – Ya no me interesan mis recuerdos y yo soy libre desde que Eren me hizo aquella promesa – Eren se calmó un poco – Así que haremos esto a mi modo – Estiro su guadaña en donde se encontraban los dos titanes – Los asesino y me llevó a Eren de regreso al castillo – Reiner frunció el ceño en molestia - ¡Y esperó que él venga a comenzar la guerra y lo asesino también! ¡No hay problema! - Hizo una pequeña pausa – Aunque el verdadero problema será contenerme en como acabar con sus vidas – Suspiro levemente – Pero a mi modo todo es má... - Reiner con un chasquido de sus dedos salieron más titanes de la tierra que derrumbaron el árbol donde estaba el azabache, Berlort saltó para agarrar a Eren y cargarlo en su espalda mientras éste intentaba golpearlo y Reiner se transformaba para salir escapando de ese lugar

\- _"Ah, Reiner"_ \- El azabache como pudo se colocó de pie mientras miraba como los titanes se acercaban a él - _"Buscaste lo que no deberías"_ \- Lanzó su guadaña que se clavó en la nuca de un titán quemando vivo además de que salto en la nuca de otro y clavó sus manos hasta arrancare la médula y saltaba hacia otro mientras con su mano llamó a la guadaña que fue directo a ella - _"Será una masacre peor que la que he creado, a diferencia que está será por proteger a alguien"_

 _ **(...)**_

En la ciudad aun quedaban titanes, demasiados, los tres que quedaron atrás mientras Levi se adelantaba ya estaban jadeando del cansancio. Quedaban como unos doscientos titanes aún y habían matado cincuenta ya entre los tres

\- Esto no se acabará tan fácil – Decía entre jadeos Armin que estaba en el techo de una casa – Yo ya no tengo muchas fuerzas – Hanji se arrodillo en otro techo que estaba cerca de el lugar que se ubicaba Armin. Mikasa estaba jadeando pero aun quería pelear

\- No podemos descansar hasta que esto termine – Los otros dos volvieron a preparase para atacar mientras cinco titanes se acercaban a ellos pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esos titanes explotaron - ¡Hey! - Kenny estaba en una chimenea montado mientras en sus manos portaba unas pistolas – Yo me encargo de estos titanes con los demás – El azabache poseía una gran sonrisa – Vayan y ayuden a Levi – No basto decir nada más cuando los tres fueron hacia donde Levi estaba – Muy bien, ahora papá se divertirá con ustedes – Un titán se acerco con intenciones de agarrarlo pero recibió un disparo en la cabeza que hizo que explotara todo su cuerpo - _"Nosotros, Los D_ _unamiß normales, tenemos el poder de destruir lo que nos plazca_ _"_

Grisha se encontraba en su modo bestia mientras mordía las nuca de los titanes para arrancarles la médula - **"Oye Kenny"** \- El menciono solo soltó un gruñido mientras seguía disparando - **"Lo mejor es que mande un escuadrón a rescatar a Eren, no sabemos lo que los espera en las afueras a ellos"** \- Decía mientras mordía a varios titanes – Si, es lo mejor aunque con Levi de nuestro lado no creo que sea nece... - No lo dejo terminar mientras el lobo soltó un gran aullido al cielo, los de especie demoníaca de hombres lobos sabían lo que decía su rey en ese aullido mientras los demás solo era un fastidioso sonido

Un guardia se volteo para ver a varios híbridos y demonios juntos - ¡Todos ustedes se dirigirán a las afueras de la ciudad para salvar a Eren! ¡Así desea el rey Grisha! - Varios híbridos agarraron sus caballos mientras Erwin, se puso al mando dando la orden de marchar, a los lejos escucharon el aullido de ese guardia en donde informaba que ya cumplió con el encargo

 _ **(...)**_

Levi seguía saltando de un lado a otro, a los titanes que podía esquivar los hacia y los que se ponían en todo su camino los asesinaba sin piedad alguna. Lo importante era alcanzar a Reiner para salvar a Eren, los titanes se podía de hacer cargo otra persona, cuando menos se lo espero cinco titanes lo rodearon pero antes de que pudiera atacar fueron asesinados nuevamente por los dos amigos de su pareja y de la loca bruja

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - Levi observo como los tres estaban cansados ya de tanto pelear – Vinimos ayudarte – Habló Hanji con emoción mientras jadeaba un poco – Fue fácil alcanzarte dejaste todo un rastro de cadáveres de titanes y algunos que otros vivos – Armin estaba sentado en la cabeza de la serpiente que tenía invocada – Súbanse todos deben descansar de tanto volar – Los demás obedecieron mientras sentían que la serpiente se arrastraba

Más atrás de ellos estaban el escuadrón de ayuda intentando alcanzarlos, faltaba poco para estar aun más cerca de Reiner. Cuando éste se dio cuenta invocó más titantes

\- Este maldito – Dijo Levi mientras miraba a los titanes salir de la tierra era demasiados más que lo están en la ciudad – Ustedes encargase de los titanes mientras yo me encargo de ellos tres – De un salto, ya se encontraba volando para alcanzar a Reiner

\- ¡Señor Erwin! - El rubio le grito al tigre híbrido que se acercó a él mientras aun cabalgaba - ¡Necesitamos encargarnos de todos los titanes!

\- ¡Entendido! - Volteó hacia donde estaban los demás - ¡Tenemos que asesinar a esos titanes para poder salvar al príncipe Eren!

Los demás gritaron que si mientras saltaban de sus caballos para usar sus poderes y asesinar a los titanes. Levi por fin pudo alcanzar a Reiner montándose en su hombro derecho junto en donde estaba Berlort – Hola, Berlort – Eren volteo a ver a su pareja mientras intentaba por todos los medios soltarse del amarre que tenía

\- L-Levi – Berlort estaba asustado se notaba en su expresión sacó su espada con intención de pelear con él mientras Levi dejó de tener esa sonrisa que asustaba a todo el mundo – Sabes Berlort – Empezaba hablar mientras intentaba acercarse a él – No me interesa en estos momentos acabar con tu vida – Con su guadaña cortó el amarre que tenía al frente que sostenía a Eren mientras esté caía del hombro del titán para transformarse en una bestia, más atrás se lanzó Levi para montarse en la cabeza de Eren

\- Muy bien hecho, Eren – Acarició la melena castaña de esa gran bestia mientras elevaba a la mirada al titan acorazado que volteo a verlo con ganas de atacarlo – Ahora es momento que te vayas de aquí mientras yo me hago cargo de ellos – Salto directo hacia ambos titanes mientras su guadaña la cubría un aura negra pero a su lado estaba Eren saltando para derrumbar al titán - _"Maldito lobo desobediente"_ \- Pensó con un poco de enojo hacia a su pareja pero se alarmó al ver que habían varios titanes a su alrededor e intentaban atacar a Eren - _"Esto no es bueno"_ \- Se colocó encima de Eren para empezar de protegerlos de los titanes pero era imposible, eran demasiados para él solo

Fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la oreja de Eren para poder hablarle – Retirada, es muy arresgiado seguir combatiendo, son demasiados titanes – Un titán sujeto a Levi a la fuerza mientras Eren se alarmaba - **"Suéltalo desgraciado"** \- Dejo de estar encima del titán acorazado para morder el cuello del titán que sostenía a su pareja mientras le arrancaba toda la médula espinal junto con la cabeza y la lanzaba hacia otro lado

Deshizo su transformación al ver como su pareja estaba cayendo y lo atrapo en sus brazos. Berlort también estaba en peligro así que Reiner decidió ir a salvarlo en vez de seguir peleando con la pareja

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Levi? - El castaño colocó sus manos en el rostro del azabache estaba con gotas de sangre por todo lo que ha hecho – Lamento no haberte cuidado bien ¿Te duele algo? - La expresión de su omega era de dolor pero aun así no decía nada

\- No es momento para esto – Se aparto para colocarse pie lentamente – Sabes, Eren – El alfa solo miraba a su pareja con dudas – Tu me hiciste una promesa de amor eterno, eso... Me hizo muy feliz – Volteo mientras le sonreía a su pareja – Y quiero que sepas que te amo – Clavo su guadaña en el piso mientras era cubierta de una aura negra y al sacarla dejo un gran orificio en donde salían varias cadenas – No odies está parte de mi – Con la misma guadaña de hirió en el abdomen mientras escupía sangre

Eren no sabía que hacer o decir, su omega se estaba lastimando mientras esas cadenas rodearon su cuerpo entero y salieron disparadas para clavarse en todos los titanes. Reiner se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Levi y con rapidez decidió huir de ese lugar con Berlort antes de que esas cadenas lo atraparan.

El cuerpo de Levi se elevo aun con las cadenas en su cuerpo y la guadaña invocó una fuerte llama negra que atravesó el cuerpo de Levi en donde soltaba un grito de dolor para después salir por las cadenas para quemar a todos los titanes sin dejar nada, ni siquiera sus cenizas. Todos miraban con asombro el gran poder del omega, las llamas se detuvieron y las cadenas regresaron al cuerpo de Levi mientras éste caía sin conciencia alguna del cielo, Eren lo atajo y le retiro la guadaña con rapidez del abdomen

\- ¡Levi! ¡Levi! - El miedo inundó su cuerpo entero y pegó su oído peludo al pecho del azabache escuchando los latidos de su pareja, soltó un suspiro en relajación mientras lo cargaba para poder irse de ese lugar

Los demás se montaron en sus caballos, era momento de retirada, habían muchos heridos que sanar si querían que siguieran con vida. Reiner y Berlort habían escapado pero al menos gracias a Levi tenían al príncipe Eren con ellos y los había salvado

 _ **...Continuara...**_

 _ **Por fiiiiiin capítulo seguido XD, bueno pues si bien Eren no fue tan princeso aquí salvo a su lindo Levi una vez...una pero algo es algo XD, Levi a pesar de ser omega parece el alfa de la relación ¿No les parece? Pero bueno todos están a salvo**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy,nos leemos mañana**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	14. Inicio

_**#FestEreri2017**_

 _ **¡Actualización! Antes que nada leer las advertencias**_

 _ **1)Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece su respectivo creador es Hajime Isayama, solamente agarre sus personajes para crear este fic**_

 _ **2)Universo Alternativo, aquí los personajes pueden ser ángeles,híbridos o demonios**_

 _ **3)Es un omegaverse y en un futuro puede haber m-preg, smut o lemon**_

 _ **Eso es todo ya pueden leer el capítulo**_

 _ **..."Inicio"...**_

Pasaron dos días y Levi por fin había despertado con todas sus heridas sanadas y en perfecta salud, después de que Hanji le hiciera unos exámenes fue que llegó con Kenny con la información de marcharse de la ciudad de los lobos.

\- ¿Cuándo volverás? - Eren estaba un poco nervioso y también triste al punto de que sus orejas y cola no eran lo único que demostraba su emoción, su rostro era la clara imagen de un perro que veía a su dueño marcharse – Claro que volveré, nos vamos a casar ¿No es así? - El vampiro estaba con su mirada fría de siempre sin demostrar nada pero sus ojos era otra cosa

\- ¡Por supuesto que serás mi hembra! - Abrazó con fuerza al vampiro que solo se dejo hacer por el otro mientras suspiraba, era ya la cuarta vez que intentaba despedirse - ¡Te estaré esperando! - Se separó un poco para darle un beso rápido en los labios del otro, avergonzándolo en el proceso

\- Me marchó – Escucho la afirmación del lobo mientras daba media vuelta para dirigirse al carruaje que lo esperaba con Kenny adentro fumando con las ventanas abiertas,sin vacilar se montó y más atrás se montó Mikasa mientras se despedía del castaño

\- ¡Tengan un buen viaje, cuídense mucho! - Se despedía un poco triste el alfa mientras veía como el carruaje se iba yendo del lugar hasta desaparecer de su vista y Armin posó su mano en el hombro – Vamos adentro, Eren – El rubio se llevó como pudo al lobo que estaba completamente deprimido por la ausencia del vampiro

\- Hay nuevas personas que quieren ayudarnos, tienen la misma edad que nosotros ¿No es emocionante? - Armin caminaba al lado del lobo que solo gruñía suavemente en respuesta de que lo estaba escuchando – Tengo entendido que son cuatro personas, dos híbridos y dos demonios – Entraron juntos a un gran salón en donde estaba el Jefe de entrenamiento Keith Shadis, discutiendo con los cuatro nuevos guerreros

\- _"Pero... ¿Qué?"_ \- Pensaron ambos amigos mientras miraban la escena pues una omega de pelo castaño amarrado en una cola estaba prácticamente devorando todo lo que estaba en la mesa, un hombre beta de pelo castaño claro casi rubio estaba sentado coqueteando con un omega de pelo negro y pecas en sus mejillas además de un beta que se notaba que se había afeitado completamente su pelo estaba durmiendo en el suelo - _"Es mejor irnos de aquí"_ \- Dieron media vuelta para logar su cometido pero

\- ¡Oh! - Ambos amigos temblaron al escuchar esa exclamación del beta que estaba coqueteando con el avergonzado omega - ¡Pero si es el princeso y una rubia! - Armin ignoro olímpicamente el insulto sobre su sexo pero Eren no, como siempre, se volteo molesto hacia el beta mientras se acercaba intimidate

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - La voz de Eren era para morirse al instante pero ese beta que tenía orejas y cola de mono - ¿También eres sordo? - Preguntó con burla, ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente con ganas de iniciar una pelea

\- Eren, vámonos de aquí – Armin sujetó el brazo del alfa mientras lo empujaba levemente para hacerlo entrar en razón pareció funcionar cuando volteo a verlo – Claro, vete con el sexo confuso – Eso ya molesto al rubio que se colocó al frente de Eren - ¿¡Cómo me llamaste!? - El alfa se sorprendió al ver la actitud de su amigo beta

\- ¡CALLENSE TODOS EN LA SALA! - El hombre moreno de nombre Keith Shadis, gritó con completa molestia es un hombre lobo alfa - ¡EN FORMACIÓN! - Todos se pusieron en fila formando obediente debido al miedo tan grande de todos - ¡LES PEDÍ SUS NOMBRES NO QUE HICIERAN LO QUE LES VENGA EN GANA! - Los cuatro visitantes temblaron asustados

\- ¡Mi nombre es Sasha Blouse! - Gritó con miedo la castaña que hace un momento se encontraba comiendo - ¡Soy un demonio de especie Jaguar! ¡Soy una mujer omega de 16 años! ¡Señor! - La mujer tenía una extraña cola con puntos negros además de sus orejas

\- ¡Mi nombre es Connie Springer! - El beta que antes estaba dormido estaba presentándose completamente asustado - ¡Soy un híbrido de especie ardilla! ¡Soy un hombre beta de 16 años! ¡Señor! - Temblaba levemente ante la mirada del moreno, su cola peluda estaba temblando mucho más que él

\- ¡Mi nombre es Marco Bott! - El omega avergonzado ya no estaba, se encontraba firme mientras se presentaba - ¡Soy un demonio de especie oso! ¡Soy un hombre omega de 16 años! - Era valiente para estar serio al momento de presentarse sin temblar nada

\- Mi nombre es Jean Kirstein – No temblaba pero tampoco lo decía de manera seria más bien como para salir del paso – Soy un híbrido de especie mono, un hombre beta de 16 años – Su cola se movía de un lado a otro con fastidio

El moreno volteo a ver al rubio que tembló levemente pero aún así no decía nada - ¡DI UNA ORDEN! - Grito justo al frente del rubio que chillo completamente lleno de miedo mientras ponía su mano en corazón en clara señal de saludo - ¡Sí señor! ¡Mi nombre es Armin Arlert, soy un híbrido de especie serpiente! ¡Soy el beta líder de mi especie! - Bajo su mano hasta posarla amarrada con en la parte baja de su espalda en formación

Eren no estaba asustado pero tampoco decía nada, conocía a Keith desde que tenía memoria siempre ha sido el encargado de entrenar a los guerreros de la especie, hasta sabia que se había enamorado de su madre cuando era joven

\- ¡PRESENTENSE JOVEN AMO, NO CREA QUE NO SALDRÁ DE ESTA! - Le grito al castaño mientras le daba el saludo que hizo Armin anteriormente

\- Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, demonio de especie Hombres Lobos y soy el alfa príncipe de mi especie – Los demás se sorprendieron, sabían que el Rey Grisha Jaeger tenía un hijo heredero al trono pero no pensaban que sería el mismo chico que escucharon que fue secuestrado por los dos titanes infiltrados en la ciudad y fue salvado por ese mismo omega que intentó asesinarlo anteriormente cuando la titán hembra apareció

\- Me da gusto que se conocieran – Hablaba un poco más calmada el alfa moreno – Muy bien, Príncipe estos cinco fueron seleccionado para ser sus guerreros en la pelea final contra los titanes – Todos se vieron las caras fijamente mientras se asustaban un poco por lo que dijo el hombre

\- ¡Tengo que trabajar con ese mono que posee cara de caballo! - Eren rompió su formación mientras señalaba al beta mono en la fila con completo odio - ¡Me niego! ¡Dile a mi padre que prefiero a otro guerrero! - El moreno solo soltó un suspiro pensó que con los años la actitud de Eren cambiaria pero no fue así

\- No fueron seleccionados por tu padre – Las orejas del castaño se movían escuchando atentamente – Fueron seleccionados por mi así que no hay vuelta atrás ¿Entendido? - Los ojos del otro lobo brillaron en señal que se callará y obedeciera, cosa que Eren no pudo más que obedecer mientras gruñía por lo bajo

El hombre mayor se fue de la sala dejando a los seis adolescentes en la habitación sentados alrededor de la mesa para que se conocieran y pudieran llevarse bien pero fue en vano a los pocos minutos ya se encontraba el mismo desastre de cuando entro Eren. Solo que peor, Jean y Eren discutían con ganas de pelear, la omega castaña se encontraba comiendo nuevamente mientras hablaba con el otro omega, el beta ardilla estaba dormido mientras que Armin intentaba calmar a Eren. Simplemente este nuevo grupo de soldados tendrán que durar unos dos años para llevarse aunque sea, un poco bien.

 _ **(...)**_

Mientras en el carruaje estaban los tres vampiros con cara seria mirando cada uno por las ventanas el paisaje, con un ambiente de silencio que podía considerarse hasta incomodo pero para ellos tres no lo era.

Levi decidió romper el silencio aun tenía muchas dudas que deben ser aclaradas – Si mi madre está viva – Kenny volteó a ver a su sobrino - ¿Dónde está? - Preguntaba mientras fruncia el ceño pero no despegaba su mirada de la ventana

\- Quién sabe – Suspiró un poco – Al principio pensé que estaba muerta debido a que tú no estabas con nosotros – Volteo su mirada a la ventana – Pero cuando Hanji me dio los análisis de tu sangre comprobé que eras aquel mocoso enano que Kuchel ama y protege tanto – Una vena amenazó con explotar en la frente del azabache por escuchar la palabra "enano" - Los titanes la deben tener, si cuando aparecieron te secuestraron y dicen que tus poderes son de utilidad – El omega frunció el ceño mientras intentaba pensar un poco – Con dos de nosotros y más de sangre pura, es un mayor beneficio para su victoria en la guerra

La conversación terminó ahí mientras Levi trataba de recordar si alguna vez vio a una mujer con las mismos detalles que le contó Eren pero nunca pasó eso hasta que recordó que tenían a otra persona encerrada con la misma manera que él pero esta mientras él estaba afuera de su celda, nunca salía

 _ **...FlashBack...**_

 _ **Levi se encontraba sentado en el piso mientras miraba el desolado paisaje hasta que Zeke se acercó a él - ¿Buscas como escapar? - El menor no respondió nada, solo fijó su mirada a la bandeja vacía que traía en manos**_

 _ **\- ¿A quien alimentabas? - Preguntaba con seriedad y curiosidad mezcladas, pero se sorprendió a ver la sonrisa del rubio mayor**_

 _ **\- A una persona que no quiere obedecerme como tú – Agarro el mentón del menor – Lo estás haciendo, por eso no sale de su celda – Levi con su mano hizo que Zeke lo soltará – Pero no te preocupes tarde o temprano querrá obedecerme si la amenazó como lo hago contigo – Y con ese comentario se fue del lugar donde se encontraba el azabache**_

 _ **...Fin del FlashBack...**_

Era solo una suposición pero en verdad creía lo mismo que su tío, Zeke debe tener a su madre aún encerrada

\- Kenny – El mencionado solamente hizo un sonido en señal que lo estaba escuchando – Quiero hacerme aún más fuerte y saber todo sobre los Ackerman – Sus ojos brillaron en determinación mientras el vampiro mayor sonreía emocionado – Esta bien, Levi, pero no será nada fácil – Y terminó nuevamente la conversación dentro del carruaje

 _ **(...)**_

En el mismo paisaje que recordó Levi, se encontraban los demonios de especie titán, Zeke estaba completamente furioso al ver a sus dos compañeros informándole sobre su falló en la misión y lo más importante es que habían perdido a Levi

\- Entonces – Hablaba con seriedad mientras los demás solo estaban serios – No nos queda más de otra que iniciar con la batalla final – Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie – Dentro de un mes, la guerra dará inicio – Se marchó dejando a los guerreros solos

Decidió abrir una celda que poseía mayor seguridad que las demás, en donde se podía ver a una mujer de pelo largo hasta las caderas de color negro y ojos rojos por la furia contenida. Era una demonia omega de especie vampira, o eso hacia creer

\- Hola – Saludo el rubio pero la respuesta que tuvo fue un gruñido de amenaza – No te preocupes, Levi está en su ciudad natal, supongo – Ante esa información los ojos rojos desaparecieron para verse azules oscuros casi negros – Por lo que tienes una importante elección de tu misión

\- ¿Elección? - Preguntó con duda mientras miraba con cara de furia al hombre alfa que se encontraba al frente de ella

\- Así es – Se acercó a la mujer lentamente – Dentro de un mes iniciará la guerra en donde se decidirá todo – Empezó a explicar con tranquilidad – Y tendrás una importante misión – La azabache solo miraba fijamente cada movimiento del rubio – La primera es, dejar inconsciente a Levi asegurándote que no despierte por unos cinco días y regreses rápido a la batalla – Ante esa opción solamente se escuchó un gruñido de molestia – La segunda, estar en el campo de batalla y combatir con tu amado Levi – La mujer gruño aun más fuerte - ¿Cuál escoges?

La mujer pensó por unos dos minutos que opción escoger hasta que por fin se decidió – La primera – El rubio sonrió mientras agarro el mentón de la mujer – Que bello es ese amor que sientes – Recibió una patada en el abdomen que lo empujó al otro rincón de la celda – A mi no me estés tocando – Sus ojos volvieron hacer rojos mientras el otro simplemente se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la puerta – Preparate para la guerra – Y con eso salió de la celda dejando a la mujer sola

 _ **(...)**_

El mes pasó con éxito, los demonios titanes se montaron en sus caballos para dar marcha a la ciudad de los hombres lobos para iniciar con la guerra que se desataría ahí mismo. Mientras que en esa ciudad estaban todos los guerreros entrenando

Eren por fin se llevó aunque sea un poco tratable con su equipo de guerra, siempre recibía cartas por parte de su omega que leía apenas se lo avisaban y al terminar de leerlas, respondía con mucho amor y mandaba que la enviarán lo ante posible.

Aquel omega de nombre Levi fue reconocido como el príncipe de su especie, que casaría con el príncipe de la especie que antes eran enemiga los lobos para unir fuerzas por una vez por todas y dejar las diferencias atrás. Entreno con mucho esfuerzo, aprendió sobre sus poderes y su especie además de que por fin puede mantener una conversación decente con la azabache alfa que es nada más y nada menos que su prima lejana.

Hoy por fin iba a poder ir a la ciudad de la especie de los hombres lobos por una semana para estar con su lobo favorito. Sin vacilar se montó en el carruaje con apuro mientras Mikasa lo fastidiaba en el camino por su emoción sobre poder ver a su pareja y Kenny simplemente tenía cara seria

Por fin llegaron a su destino y Levi bajo del carruaje con rapidez mientras los guardias lo escoltaban hasta adentro del castillo pero cuando entró a la habitación que le mencionaron estaba sorprendido. Su alfa estaba dormido profundamente con una omega castaña a su lado, habían más personas ahí que no conocía solo a Armin que despertó al sentir su olor

\- ¡Oh! Le... - Quedó en silencio en ver la furia y tristeza contenía en el cuerpo de aquel omega - _"La omega huele completamente a él y tú hueles como ella. Bastardo infeliz"_ \- Con un gruñido decidió salir de ese lugar encontrándose con Mikasa más atrás

\- ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó al ver a su primo cambiar el rumbo de dirección además de su claro mal humor - ¿Eren no se encuentra ahí?

\- Si lo está, pero, está mejor sin mi por lo visto – Y con eso último siguió caminando confundiendo a la alfa que camino hasta la habitación encontrándose al pobre beta que estaba intentando despertar a todos del lugar

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mikasa! ¿Sabes que tiene Levi esta de muy mal humor? - Preguntó el rubio mientras recibía una negativa además de que vio todo en la habitación, hasta ver a su amigo Eren durmiendo con una omega castaña en el frío piso - ¿Quiénes son todos ellos? - Pregunto la azabache un poco furiosa, entendía completamente el mal humor de Levi

\- Son Sasha,Connie,Marco y Jean – Señaló a cada uno mientras decía sus nombres – Son parte del equipo de guerra de Eren – Mikasa despertó a Eren con un poco de furia mientras este al verla la abrazo - ¡Mikasa! ¡Qué alegría verte! - Movía su cola con emoción

\- ¿Por qué duermen todos aquí? - Mikasa quería aclarar todo lo que los ojos de Levi vieron – Tuvimos una celebración ayer, Jean y Marco se hicieron pareja – El lobo sonreía alegremente – Y nos quedamos dormidos todos juntos

\- ¿Sasha es tu omega? - Fue sin rodeos, su amigo a veces o era muy inocente o muy lento - ¡No! ¡Es solo una compañera! ¡Mi corazón le pertenece a Levi!

La azabache suspiro ante esa respuesta mientras Eren miraba todo a su alrededor buscando a alguien - ¿Dónde está Levi? ¿No pudo venir contigo? - Deseaba ver a su omega después de tanto tiempo

\- Sobre eso, vino antes que yo pero te encontró dormido abrazando a Sasha – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie mirando como Armin intentaba despertar a otro de los que se encontraban en el lugar – Deberías ir y explicarle todo, está de muy mal humor

El lobo salió corriendo con rapidez, conocía como era su pareja cuando dejaba que los celos lo dominarán así que tenía que apurarse

Pasaron las horas, llegó la noche para el inframundo y Eren aun no conseguía a Levi por ninguna parte del castillo por lo que decidió ir al bosque estaba cerca de ahí, a lo lejos podía olfatear el dulce olor característico de su pareja

Levi estaba molesto golpeando el tronco de un árbol - _"Promesa de amor eterno"_ \- Pensaba mientras golpeaba aun más fuerte el tronco del árbol - _"Solo fue una mentira"_ \- Con más fuerza golpeó el tronco del árbol partiéndolo en el proceso

\- No deberías pagar tu furia con otras cosas – Esa voz sorprendió a Levi, era la voz de una mujer, volteó por todos lados pero no la veía – Estoy aquí – Sintió como alguien toco su espalda por lo que saltó alejándose de ella para poder encararla

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó mientras veía el cuerpo de la mujer, su pelo negro,ojos azul oscuro y una piel sumamente blanca - ¿Yo? - Repitió con una gran sonrisa – Eso te lo diré después ahora necesito que duermas – Estiro su mano hacia el frente mientras sus ojos brillaron en un azul más claro, ocasionando que los ojos de Levi perdieran su brillo mientras caía en la tierra inconsciente – Lo lamento mucho – Se acercó a él lentamente pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo sintió que alguien se acercaba – Nos veremos después – Y desapareció del lugar

Eren por fin había llegado en donde estaba Levi, encontrándoselo inconsciente en la tierra, con prisa se agacho para sujetarlo entre sus brazos y posando su oreja en el pecho escuchó los latidos del corazón del omega, estaban relajados y después es que se dio cuenta que se encontraba dormido - _"Alguien debió dormirte"_ \- Pensaba mientras cargaba el cuerpo de su amado al estilo princesa para regresar al castillo

Cuando por fin llegaron, lo dejó recostado en su cama observando su bello rostro antes de que pudiera acostarse a su lado sintió varios temblores y rayos caer del cielo, se asomo por la ventana para darse cuenta que varios titanes estaban apareciendo

 _ **...Continuara...**_

 _ **Bueno :3 por fin se viene lo bueno, capítulo más largo :D y el de mañana será el último capítulo. Así es señores y señoras el fic Promesa de Amor Eterno finaliza mañana ¿Qué es lo que imaginan que pasará?**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, nos leemos mañana**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


	15. Final

_**#FestEreri2017**_

 _ **¡Capitulo final!**_

 _ **Este capítulo tiene un lemon muy SUAVE pero si eres sensible a este tema puedes saltar ese pedazo, buena suerte :D pero si te gusta disfruta el capítulo (Pd:Destacar que ya te advertí sobre el contenido y lo que podías hacer así que si te quejas en los reviews, haré algo muy sencillo, te ignoraré)**_

 _ **..."Final"...**_

Todo se volvió oscuro por mucho tiempo hasta que pudo abrir los ojos encontrándose con Armin todo sudado mientras se exaltaba al verlo sentarse en la cama, la cabeza le dolía como si la hubiesen golpeado con el mismo tronco del árbol que partió en el bosque. Pero eso no era lo más importante, ¿Dónde estaba?, al voltear a ver todo a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Eren

\- Me alegra mucho que estés bien Levi – Armin sonrió con completa alegría mientras Levi solo fruncia el ceño, lo último que recordaba era que vio a una mujer casi igual a él – Eren te encontró inconsciente en el medio del bosque – Los ojos verde oliva lo miraban fijamente – Se que esto no me corresponde decírtelo a ti pero Eren no tiene nada con la omega que viste anteriormente – El azabache se sorprendió y aparto su mirada avergonzado – Es una simple compañera del equipo de guerra, Eren solo tiene ojos para ti

\- ¿Dónde está? - Sabia bien que el beta no lo mentiría con algo tan vil como ocultar si verdaderamente el castaño le fue infiel pero necesitaba escuchar esos te amo de parte del lobo – Dime, ¿Dónde está Eren? - Miraba fijamente los ojos azules del rubio que frunció el ceño en preocupación

\- Llevas durmiendo por unas cuatro horas – Dijo con tristeza pero Levi simplemente frunció el ceño – Quiero saber el paradero de Eren, no cuantas horas dormí – Levi dijo un poco brusco asustando al beta serpiente

\- La guerra inició mientras estabas dormido – Eso alertó al azabache sin importarle el dolor de cabeza se puso de pie, abrió la ventana con rapidez para observar el escenario, era el infierno mismo, los titanes destrozaban todo a su paso, otros se comían a los aldeanos que corrían pidiendo ayuda y no solo eso una mujer estaba en lo más alto agarrando a las demás especies con unas cadenas negras para quemarlos vivos - _"Es igual a mi poder... Esa mujer es una D_ _unamiß, mi madre"_ \- Se acercó con lentitud al balcón, un gran lobo castaño estaba peleando con un titán cubierto de pelo - _"Zeke"_ \- Sus ojos se pusieron rojos con facilidad asustando un poco al rubio que lo sujeto del brazo

\- Ayuda a Eren, por favor – Rogaba mientras sus ojos estaban apunto de derramar lágrimas – Estamos perdiendo contra ellos, por favor ayúdanos a obtener la victoria – Levi simplemente hizo que lo soltara mientras sus alas de murciélago aparecía en su espalda y voló con rapidez hacia donde estaba Eren - _"Por favor, Levi castiga a los titanes"_ \- Armin miraba como el cuerpo de Levi se alejaba del castillo con rapidez

Llegó por fin en donde estaba Eren posándose en su cabeza para acercarse a la oreja y poder hablarle – Escúchame muy bien Eren, quiero que pelees sin importar lo que este sucediendo a mi ¿Entendido? - El lobo simplemente gruñó mientras esquivaba los ataques de los titanes – Yo se como protegerme – Y se alejó de ahí para posarse en la punta de un árbol - _"Debo ver que piensa hacer la Dunamiß con esto así ellos podrán atacar"_ \- Invocó a unas cuchillas para de un salto ir directo hacia la mujer que cuando se dio cuenta de esto, esquivó el ataque sorprendida mientras reía suavemente

\- Debiste quedarte dormido ¿Sabes? - Hablaba con total relajación mientras esquivaba los ataques que seguí recibiendo del azabache – Levi, no puedes herir ha alguien de tu misma especie – Con un simple movimiento de su brazo ocasionó que Levi chocará contra a un muro - ¿Acaso Kenny no te enseñó eso?

Levi solo gruñó para acercarse a la mujer paso a paso mientras la miraba fijamente – Solo quiero que me respondas algo – La mujer emitió un sonido en clara señal que lo estaba escuchando - ¿Por qué ayudas a los titanes? - No dudo en preguntarle eso

La mujer sonrió con mucha gracia mientras sus ojos brillaban en rojo - ¿Por qué ayudas a los demás demonios? - Levi gruñó en molestia, destetaba que le respondieran con una pregunta

\- Responde tú primero – Los ojos de Levi también brillaron en un tono rojizo – Y después te responderé yo – La mujer solo soltó un suspiro

\- Te contaré una historia muy deprimente – Su sonrisa era aun más grande – Hace mucho tiempo solo existían los ángeles y un solo amo, pero ese amo creó un ángel que le tenía envidia y por eso fue desterrado de su dimensión, ocasionando que creará a la suya junto con sus secuaces los demonios. Al pasar el tiempo se crearon los humanos Adán y Eva pero por pecar fueron también desterrados en una dimensión construida por el primer amo y señor; los años pasaron y existían los ángeles con su amo Ash, los humanos que no poseían ningún amo y por último los demonios con su amo Lucifer – Hizo una pequeña debido a la fuerte mirada que recibía del omega pero la ignoro – Poco después ambas especies superiores se interesaron por los humanos creando así varios híbridos pero un hijo de Lucifer, llamado Reiss se casó con una joven princesa naciendo así Frieda Reiss, la nueva ama. Mientras poco a poco los humanos desaparecían quedando solo híbridos, los tres amos y señores agarraron a tres humanos para hacer experimentos con ellos...

\- Y así aparecieron los Dunamiß para que se encargaran de protegerlos pero debido a que se dieron cuenta de la malas intenciones de uno de ellos, huir fue la mejor opción, esos tres humanos eran hermanos de apellido Ackerman que se dispersaron cada uno en cada universo creando así su reinado – Levi la interrumpió, esa parte ya lo sabía pero no entendía la razón de por que le contaba eso

\- Así es, Levi – Respondió con dulzura - ¿Continuo? - Pero antes de recibir una respuesta decidió seguir relatando – En todas las razas debido a poseer varias especies inició una guerra, por simplemente querer territorio y crear su ciudad en donde solo sería poblada por la especie ganadora. En la dimensión del Paraiso, la guerra no fue ocasionada debido a que se dividieron pacíficamente, en la que era de los humanos; Frieda Reiss repartió los terrenos y cada líder debía asegurarse de cuidar de su terreno con su especie. Pero en el caso del Inframundo fue distinto, la especie de Lucifer obtuvo gran terreno al final de la guerra, siendo seguida por los Hombres Lobos, después los Ackerman y así sucesivamente dependiendo de la fuerza de cada especie, la especie titanica fueron usados como herramienta de guerra, ¿Y que recibieron a cambio?, un terreno que la tierra no es fértil, no hay agua, no hay nada – La mujer frunció el ceño y apretaba los puños – Decidieron hablar con Lucifer, que solo les dijo que si querían terreno que se lo consiguieran, inició una nueva guerra por las diferencias y así fue como los Jaeger preocupados por la desgracia decidió hablar conmigo pidiéndome su deseo

\- Y tú, se los concediste con una maldición incluida – Volvió a interrumpir Levi – La maldición inició con mi nacimiento ¿Me equivoco, madre? - Sus ojos volvieron a destallar en rojo

\- No lo haces, mi querido Levi – Sonrío con alegría – Los titanes nunca se extinguieron, solo quedaron dormidos y despertaron cuando naciste. Iniciando la nueva desgracia – Volteó hacia la ciudad que estaba en llamas gracias a la guerra - ¿Acaso no es justo?

\- La razón por la que ayudó a los demás demonios – Levi empezó hablar atrayendo la atención de su progenitora – Ellos no quieren que la gente inocente de está generación muera, fue simple error del pasado, ¿Por que deben pagar los de está generación? ¿Por qué todos deben morir?, es simple ambición de poder lo que los mueve – La mujer se sorprendió ante la respuesta del omega – Los titanes han asesinado a híbridos también, quienes no poseen la culpa en esta guerra, hubiesen asesinado a los ángeles por igual, pero poseen una barrera que no deja que los híbridos ni los demonios entren a ese lugar – Los ojos de la mujer volvieron a la normalidad – No pido que se extingan como desean otros, como un Dunamiß puro, soy capaz de crear una nueva dimensión en donde solo vivan ellos, apartados de los demás hasta que sean los suficientes capaces de vivir con la compañía de las demás especies demoníacas

El asombro en la mujer era claro, su hijo era muy inteligente en crear una estrategia que pueda acabar con la guerra sin asesinar a nadie pero había solo un pequeño detalle que es muy importante - ¿Crees que los titanes estarán contentos con una dimensión?, desean llevar su cabo venganza – El omega por primera le sonrío con malas intenciones

\- ¿Necesito su aprobación?, simplemente los llevaré a al fuerza a su nueva dimensión que se abrierá cuando yo decida con salga – La mujer frunció el ceño, no tenían mucho tiempo para pensar en que decisión se debería tomar – La maldición se rompe si ellos estaban unidos, muchas especies demoníacas hasta híbridas están unidas en esta guerra para detener la ambición de los titanes

\- Correcto – La mujer sonrío para acercarse aun más a su hijo - ¿Cómo piensas detenerlos? - La pregunta dejó con dudas al otro azabache - ¿Piensas ayudarme? - Le preguntó mientras recibía una afirmativa – Por supuesto que pienso ayudarte, hay acabar con esta guerra y maldición – Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

\- Debemos acabar con Zeke primero – Habló con decisión el omega – Seguido por la reina de ellos – Continuo la azabache – Y así amarrarlos con nuestras cadenas para capturarlos – Siguió hablando el omega menor – Y tú abres el portal y adiós titanes – Finalizo con una sonrisa

Voltearon a ver la catástrofe ocasionada,pero ambos sabían que detener a Zeke no sería para nada sencillo – Necesitamos al ejercito Ackerman ¿No crees? - Sugirió la mujer mientras recibía una afirmativa del otro

Con rapidez ambos se dirigieron en donde estaban Mikasa y Kenny intento a destruir los titanes, eran demasiados pero no era mucho problema para el ejercito Ackerman conformado por los Dunamiß. AL llegar Kuchel se encargó de los titanes en menos de un segundo mientras Levi se acercó a hablar con los dos azabaches – Necesitamos que todos juntos acabemos con ese titán – Señaló con su dedo el titán cubierto de pelo que tenía acorralado a Eren – O simplemente agarran a la mujer que está en la montaña de allá con varios titanes protegiéndola – Señaló el lugar que estaba la mujer - ¿Cuál escogen?

Todos se quedaron pensando por unos instantes hasta que Kenny habló – Yo me haré cargo del ejercito para capturar a la mujer – Mikasa se sorprendió por lo que decía su tío – Mikasa los ayudará a ustedes a detener al titán bestia – Finalizó mientras se iba con el ejercito hacia la montaña

\- Bien, Mikasa necesitó que saques a Eren de ese lugar – Dijo con seriedad el Ackerman menor - ¿Seguro? - Preguntó con dudas aun sobre ese encargo - ¡Solo hazlo! - Ordeno un poco alterado el omega mientras recibía una afirmativa de la castaña para poder irse de ahí lo más rápido posible

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Levi? - Preguntó con dudas la mujer – En un libro que Kenny me dio sobre nosotros los Dunamiß, explicaba claramente como dos Dunamiß de sangre pura pueden unir fuerzas para ser más poderosos en momentos de pelea – La mujer se sorprendió sabía ese procedimiento – Es arriesgado – Menciono con preocupación – El cuerpo se debilita a cada paso, si lo hace por completo, es capaz de morir – Le decía con calma – Lo sé, pero, es nuestra última opción – Ambos quedaron en silencio, debido a que eso era cierto, era la única opción que les queda para poder ganar

 _ **(...)**_

\- ¡Eren,Eren! - Mikasa se sujetaba de la oreja del lobo que solo gruñía mirando con odio al titán - ¡Levi pide que te alejes de aquí! ¡Vamos, Eren! - Pero solo seguía recibiendo gruñidos por parte del lobo - ¡Maldición Eren! ¡Hazle caso a Levi!

\- **"¿Qué piensa hacer Levi?"** \- Preguntó mientras saltaba a desnucar a un titán junto con su médula - ¡No lo sé, pero tienes que confiar en él! ¡No se dejara vencer! ¡La otra Dunamiß está de nuestra parte! - Se sujetaba con más fuerza debido a los fuertes movimientos que hacia el lobo - **"Si veo que está perdiendo vendré ha ayudarle"** \- Con ese comentario, aulló para poder irse corriendo de ahí junto con los demás lobos que escucharon su aullido que era clave señal de retirada

\- **"¿Ya tan pronto se van?"** \- Preguntó con burla el titán mirando como todos los lobos se retiraban pero antes de poder perseguirlos, sintió como una guadaña se clavaba en su frente para ver a dos omegas, Levi y Kuchel - **"¡Maldita! ¿¡Qué piensas hacer!?"** \- El alfa se molestó al ver la traición que le estaba haciendo la azabache junto con el otro

\- ¿Lista? - Pregunto Levi mientras sujetaba su mano para que le brillarán los ojos - ¡Sí! - Sus ojos también brillaron, una fuerte luz cayó del cielo justo en donde estaban ambos azabache. La luz deslumbró a todos los espectadores que cerraron los ojos por unos momentos hasta que se esfumo dejando ver a ambos omegas con diferente aspecto

La mujer tenía el pelo sujetado en una coleta alta, un vestido blanco que dejaba ver sus piernas siendo sujetadas por unas cadenas negras e igual sus brazos mientras subían por su cuello. En su pecho tenía una piedra de color blanco. Levi tenía una camisa ajustada sin mangas de color negro y un pantalón que se unían con las botas de cuero negras, a diferencia de su madre, él no poseía las cadenas, en cambio tenía llamas de fuego negras en la piel de sus brazos. Ambos tenían por igual cuatro alas en su espaldas, las de arriba eran de color blanco y las de abajo eran de color negro

\- **"¿Creen que me dan miedo?"** \- Preguntaba con burla el titán - **"Deberías tener miedo"** \- Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos azabaches

La mujer con rapidez bajo a la tierra para darle un golpe al suelo, al subir su brazo salieron diversas cadenas que sujetaron a todos los titanes que estaban en el lugar - **"Mi turno"** \- Levi alzó sus brazos para crear una inmensa llama de fuego negra para lanzar hacia el inicio de todas las cadenas, para que se dispersaran por ellas y quemaran a los titanes deshaciéndoles la transformación

Los titanes se volvieron en humanos que estaban lastimados y siendo capturados por las cadenas - **"¡Kenny!"** \- Ambos Dunamiß puros miraron hacia la montaña en donde estaba el azabache mayor sujetando a la mujer que debía ser capturada - **"¡Hazlo ahora Levi!"** \- Gritó la mujer

Los ojos del azabache omega brillaron de color blanco mientras aparecía su guadaña que de igual forma brilló, cortó el aire como si hubiese algún ser ahí para asesinar. Una línea apareció brillando de color blanco y se abrió dejando ver un nuevo mundo, la azabache sujetó el inicio de las cadenas para empezar a subir hacia la entrada de la nueva dimensión, estaban entrando todos los titanes y ahí fue cuando Eren reaccionó, su Levi iba a entrar en ese lugar, iba a desaparecer como lo hizo su madre hace tiempo

\- ¡LEVI! - El castaño deshizo su transformación para gritarle a su omega, tenía que aclararle todo antes de que se fuera para siempre - ¡TE AMO LEVI, NO TE VAYAS, ERES EL ÚNICO OMEGA PARA MI! ¡LEVI! - El omega lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas decoraban su rostro - _"Los Dunamiß cumplen deseos ¿No?"_ \- Con ese pensamiento apretó sus manos para respirar hondo y volver a gritar con más fuerza - ¡DESEO QUE REGRESES LEVI! ¡DESPUÉS QUE ACABES CON ELLOS, REGRESA CONMIGO Y SE MI PAREJA! ¡CUMPLE MI DESEO! - El omega se sorprendió ante ese deseo que Eren pedía - ¡SÍ PERO SERÁ CUANDO SEA EL MOMENTO! - Y con eso se adentró a la nueva dimensión, la línea se cerró después de unos segundos y todos los demonios estaban sorprendidos. La batalla había acabado

 _ **(...)**_

Diez años pasaron, en donde todo ha estado en paz, pero en el castillo era diferente, estaba repleto de varios demonios festejando por el primer aniversario del matrimonio entre Mikasa y Sasha además de que por fin Jean le pidió matrimonio a Marco

\- ¿Qué piensas? - Armin miraba como su amigo estaba recostado en el césped del jardín trasero del castillo mientras los demás estaban sentados bebiendo y comiendo – Pienso en que por fin estamos en paz, todas las razas – Decía el castaño mientras miraba al cielo

\- ¿Estás seguro que no piensas en Levi? ¿Ah? - Jean preguntaba con ganas de iniciar una nueva discusión con el castaño – Seguro debe ser espantoso estar con un suicida como tu – Ante ese comentario recibió un fuerte gruñido del alfa – Al menos Levi no tendrá cachorros con cara de caballos como Marco – Dijo con burla mientras Marco solamente sonreía por la pelea que estaban haciendo ambos hombres

Los demás empezaron a ignorar a ambos chicos mientras seguían disfrutando la fiesta, Connie estaba dormido plácidamente en el césped mientras que Sasha se encontraba comiendo en las piernas de Mikasa, ésta le estaba haciendo mimos para relajarla pues por fin había quedado embarazada de ella otro motivo por el cual estaban festejando

Mientras Eren discutía sintió un fuerte olor, que le hizo callarse para abrir aun más los ojos – Discutimos después cara de caballo – Se fue corriendo del jardín mientras hacia caso omiso al llamado de todos su amigo. Llegó hasta su cuarto en donde lo encontró a él, era el mismo de siempre, no había crecido nada, seguía viéndose joven tanto que se podía confundir su edad y sin poder resistirlo corrió hacia él para poder abrazarlo fuertemente, tanto que cayeron en el frío piso del cuarto

\- ¡Pero ten más cui..! - Eren lo besó callándolo,sus labios por fin se volvieron a unir después de diez años seguidos sin hacerlo, el beso inició suave pero fue subiendo de intensidad. Eren con su lengua acariciaba los labios del azabache para que los abriera, una vez que lo hizo sus lenguas se unieron en ese apasionado beso que se estaban dando

Recorrían la cavidad bocal del otro con desesperación mientras sus manos que no querrían estar quietas, empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo del otro con deseo, sacando gemidos por parte del azabache y gruñidos por parte del castaño. La falta de respiración se hizo presente, se separaron para poder respirar pero sus labios estaban unidos por un fino hilo de saliva, las mejillas del azabache estaban teñidas de rojo mientras que el lobo tenía sus ojos brillando en excitación

Iban a volver unir sus labios pero - ¿Pueden aunque sea hacer eso después? - Al voltear a ver hacia la puerta vieron que estaban todos sus amigos ahí, un poco sonrojados por lo que acabaron de presenciar sin malas intenciones

\- ¿Pueden retirarse de aquí? - Contesto con mala gana el azabache, había extrañado cada maldito segundo estar lejos de su estúpido lobo y cuando por fin puede estar con él a solos fue interrumpido por los compañeros de éste - ¡Levi! - Mikasa estaba emocionada, su primo odioso había vuelto y seguía siendo el mismo - ¿Dónde está mi tía? - Si él regreso, ella también

\- Se quedo, el deseo de Eren era que yo regresará, mi madre no tenía ningún motivo por el cual regresar a esta dimensión – Los ojos de la azabache dejaron de brillar ante esa noticia – Pero vendrá a visitarnos algún día o algo así dijo – Se encogió de hombros cuando sintió como su alfa respiraba profundamente su olor y se frotaba contra él para dejar su olor en su cuerpo

\- ¡Por fin estás aquí Levi! - Armin estaba emocionado por ver como su amigo lobo estaba tan feliz que su cola se movía de un lado a otro con mucha fuerza – Ya Eren no tendrá que darse placer el solo – Decía con burla Jean recibiendo un gruñido de furia por parte del lobo mientras Levi solo lo ignoraba olímpicamente

Después de varias burlas decidieron salir al jardín nuevamente en donde Levi no se separaba de su pareja mientras conocía a todos los compañeros y al día siguiente fue con su prima a su ciudad natal para aclarar que va ha contraer nupcias con el príncipe Eren Jaeger y así unir ambas ciudades

 _ **(...)**_

El día de la boda había llegado, después de varios meses, en la sala real se podía observar al príncipe Eren con un traje negro, estaba nervioso, sabía que Levi lo amada pero aún así tenía nervios que algo malo ocurriera

\- ¿Qué tantos nervios? - Grisha estaba a su lado mientras miraba la cola de su hijo que estaba temblando levemente – Levi vendrá, no te preocupes – El lugar estaba repleto de lobos y vampiros, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Levi con un traje blanco siendo acompañado por Kenny hasta dejarlo al lado de Eren – Qué me entere que buscaste placer en otro omega y mágicamente Levi quedará viudo – Se fue a sentar al lado de Kuchel que pudo salir de la dimensión para poder ver a su hijo casarse

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en donde ambos amantes aceptaron todo sobre el otro, besándose dando así por iniciada su nueva vida como esposos, todos los espectadores aplaudieron con alegría pues sus príncipes se veían felices

La ceremonia finalizo para dar lugar a la fiesta en honor a no solo la unión de los príncipes también por los terrenos

\- ¿Qué se siente ser Levi Jaeger? - Preguntaba burlón el lobo a su esposo mientras le besaba el rostro con amor y dulzura – No lo sé, ¿Debería sentir algo? - Levi sonrió con malicia al ver el rostro de desilusión de su pareja - ¡Malvado! - El castaño hizo un puchero mientras el omega soltaba una baja y suave carcajada ante la actitud de su pareja

Todos estaban en su propio mundo comiendo y bebiendo alegremente tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando la pareja se escapó de la fiesta comiéndose a besos debido a las ansias de enlazarse, la lujuria estaba recorriendo su cuerpo tanto que no les importó que entraron a la fuerza a la habitación

Se tumbaron en la cama separando sus labios para quitarle la ropa al contrario lentamente mientras se acariciaban con lentitud, Eren besaba el cuello de su pareja ocasionando que esté gimiera – Este vampiro ¿Tiene hambre? - Su tono era completamente pervertido, subió hasta la oreja puntiaguda de su amante para lamerla y morderla suavemente – Yo tengo mucha hambre – Junto sus caderas con las del otro ocasionando que sus miembros erectos se juntaran a través de la ropa causando un gemido en ambos

\- ¡Eren! - Levi gemía fuerte, deseoso de más caricias así que empujó a su pareja para quedar sentado en sus caderas – Tengo mucha hambre – Frotaba ambas erecciones mientras gemía un poco más alto, con lentitud fue lamiendo el cuello del lobo mientras éste hacia un lado su cabeza para dejar más espacio. Sin más lentitud lo mordió ocasionando un gruñido de placer por parte del otro, Levi gimió bajo por el placer de probar la sangre caliente de su pareja

Tan caliente, tan dulce, tan sabrosa; su cuerpo se empezó a calentar y su entrada se humedecía, el placer por probar la sangre recorrió todo su cuerpo – Que bien hueles – El alfa se estaba volviendo loco por las feromonas de su omega experimentando el primer celo – Te amo Eren mmm – Gimió después de finalizar su confesión pues las caricias por parte de su alfa se volvieron intensas

Después de varios momentos de caricias por fin Eren estaba embistiendo la entrada de Levi abusando la próstata en cada una de ellas, Levi dejo su nuca expuesta mientras gritaba el nombre de su pareja y pedía por más. Estaba apunto de acabar así que con lentitud Eren se acercó a la nuca de su pareja para morderlo con fuerza hundiendo sus dientes en ese lugar - ¡Eren! - El omega gritaba en éxtasis por el placer de correrse y sentir como su lobo hacia lo mismo adentro de él, se quedaron tumbados en la cama, quedarían unidos por unos minutos debido a que Eren había anudado

\- Te amo mucho Levi – Confesaba entre jadeos el alfa – Espero muchos cachorritos nuestros – Entrelazo sus manos con las del omega que estaba con los ojos cerrados y jadeando por el cansancio – Por fin estamos enlazados – Lamió la marca en la que estaba sus dientes.

Levi sonrió para poder relajarse en los brazos de su pareja – También te amo Eren – Y volvió a cerrar los ojos para quedarse dormido plácidamente recibiendo los cariños que le hacia su alfa

 _ **(...)**_

Después de varios meses en el castillo estaban todos nerviosos pues el primer heredero de este nuevo reinado estaba naciendo. Por fin Levi Jaeger entró en labor de parto mientras Eren estaba con en la habitación

\- ¡DUELE, MALDITO EREN! ¡ESTE CACHORRO DEL DEMONIO NO PIENSA SALIR ACASO! - Levi estaba sosteniendo con mucha fuerza la mano de Eren al punto que no dejaba que circulará la sangre pero no podía decir nada, su omega estaba además de adolorido, se encontraba molesto por el dolor que sentía

\- Por favor Levi respira y puja – Hanji es quien se encontraba atendiendo el labor de parto

Después de varios minutos se escucharon dos llantos, habían nacidos gemelos, después de cortar el cordón umbilical y bañarlos se lo dieron a los padres que miraban con amor a sus cachorros

\- Amor, son tan lindos – La cola de Eren se movía de un lado a otro con mucha velocidad – Muchas gracias Levi, por darme está gran familia – Beso la frente sudada de su omega que sostenía a uno de los cachorros con delicadeza

El cachorro que sostenía Eren, lo llamaron Eins , un varón que tiene su poco pelo de color marrón y sus pequeños ojos de color verdes además de sus orejas y cola de lobo. El cachorro que sostenía Levi, es una niña de nombre Liren, era idéntica a su hermano excepto por el detalle que ella nació con las orejas puntiagudas y con unos lindos colmillos. Un hombre lobo y una nueva Dunamiß pura

La familia Jaeger había crecido y festejaron con gran alegría, los hombres lobos junto con los vampiros el nacimiento de los gemelos Jaeger

\- Pronto tendremos más – Anunciaba feliz Eren mientras cargaba a ambos cachorros y Levi miraba con seriedad a los demás – ¿Más? - Repitió dudoso con una ceja – Intenta dar a luz tu y ve como te va – Sentencio con crueldad mientras Eren chillaba triste por llenar el castillo con más lobitos y vampiritos

Al pasar seis años, festejaban con alegría el cumpleaños de los gemelos y el anunció de embarazo por parte de Levi, así es después de tanto tiempo Eren pudo convencer a Levi de tener más cachorros, pero no importaba nada ahora, los titanes tenían su propia dimensión y él estaba formando una gran familia con su pareja destinada.

Todo era perfecto ahora.

 _ **...Fin...**_

 _ **Fin de todo TwT, esperó les haya gustado mi fics, me encanto escribir cada capítulo solo para ustedes :3**_

 _ **Nos vemos en otro fic, se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


End file.
